Tread Softly, And Take Big Leaps
by l8r alyg8r
Summary: When a WANT ad brings Jasper and Alice together, their worlds will never be the same. With Alice's broken past and Jasper's secretive past, can they face the world with each other? Or will it all fall apart?
1. WANTED

Disclaimer: I am **not** in any way, shape, or form **SM**. **She owns Twilight and** **all** the glorious **characters **that go with it. I'm simply here to have fun with them. Second, I did not create the **original story**. It was created **by Deer-in-headlights Oo**. I just took over…

**The majority of this story will be in Alice's Point of View. If You Ask For Certain Parts In Jasper's POV, I Will Gladly Comply!!**

**Hope You Enjoy The Story… If You Don't, Just Don't Review… Keep Reading Though!!**

**Chapter 1: Wanted**

_Come live with me, and be my love, and we will all the pleasures prove_.  
--Christopher Marlowe (American Poet)

**APOV**

I sat at my kitchen table, surrounded by bright, early morning sunlight and pieces of newspaper. It was approximately seven-thirty on a Saturday morning, and I had nothing to show for my late night activities except for the numerous coffee mugs and fingers that cramp every time I look at my scissors or glue.

I had been up since late Friday night, locating, cutting, and pasting numerous _WANT _ads in The Olympian, our local newspaper. I was trying to find myself a new place to live. Trying to find myself a place to live that was closer to my job. Trying, but failing. Miserably.

My apartment isn't horrible. In fact, it's nothing to scoff at. It's just that it's a pain in the butt to get up at four every morning just to get to my _glamorous_ job as a hotel secretary. So, this is what sparked my long quest to find an apartment complex closer to my job at The Governor Hotel.

Several ads have indeed caught my eye. There's a lovely one bedroom apartment for rent on the north side, about twenty minutes from my job and likewise another on the south side. Both in equally good neighborhoods, both looking for just one renter. There's another ad that calls to me. It's from the north side too. It's a two bedroom apartment and has a lovely view from the master bedroom. Of course, this is what I'm getting from the ads. I haven't visited any myself. Not yet, anyways.

The last one I really want to see is only a few blocks from my job. According to the ad poster, the apartment is a two bedroom, two bath apartment with a small office. It's located on the top floor of the building. The ad poster also said that they weren't looking for a renter, but a _roommate_. I not exactly thrilled about sharing my apartment, but in this case, it isn't exactly _mine_. I have to get used to the fact that if I even want to check out this apartment, I should prepare myself to meet the actual owner.

I flip through the little book of ads that I successfully put together last night and review each and every ad. Some of them clearly show how tired I was when I was doing this, and still others seem pretty reasonable. No matter what I do though, the one ad I keep going over is the two bedroom, two bath, roommate apartment.

I decide to go ahead a call the owner, hoping they'll answer the listed phone number so we can set up a time for me to view the apartment.

I grab my cell phone and dial the number on the small clip of newspaper I have in my hand. I wait and listen as the phone line rings for exactly four rings before a voice answers.

"Hello?" A warm, sweet voice asks on the other end. I forget why I'm calling, forget what I'm even doing when I hear the voice. I can't think, my train of thought totally derailed. "Hello?" I hear the voice again and jump, suddenly remembering the tiny piece of scrap paper I have clutched in my hand.

"Uh, hi. I'm calling about the apartment? The one listed in The Olympian?" I manage to get out, holding my breath and waiting for the return of the warm, sweet, mind-melting voice.

"Yes, of course. Were you interested in coming to take a look at it?" The voice, which I've pretty much identified as male, asks.

"I was hoping I could come and take a look later today actually." I say, holding my breath, waiting for him to say maybe another time would be better, because that is something that would happen all to commonly in my life. People cancel, reschedule, re-

"Of course. That'd be great. Can I request a time, or is there a certain time you would prefer?" He says it so calm, so collected, almost as if he's a pro at this.

"Um, I was hoping I could swing by to see it early. I have quite a few other places I want to check out." I release my breath, why did I mention the other apartments? I'm pretty sure I'm only going to want to visit this one, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to only love this one.

"Sure. Let's see… it's eight now, so if you stopped by in maybe an hour and a half, at nine thirty, that'd work. Okay for you?" He asked. Of course it works for me. Of course I'll be able to make it then. Where else would I be?

"Yeah, sure, of course. That's great and", and why can't I stop my rambling?

"And?" He laughed, a low, chuckle that could've been sugar coated and it wouldn't have made that much of a difference. "I'll see you soon then. Good bye."

"Bye", I choked out. The line went dead as he hung up. I sat with the phone pressed against my ear for a few minutes until I finally realized I needed to get ready.

I hurried down the hallway and darted into my small bathroom. I stripped down and turned on my shower, hoping the water heater was quick this morning.

I took a quick shower, fifteen minutes compared to my usual twenty, and dried off quickly. I went through the motions of my usual morning routine, but my thoughts were preoccupied. The voice on the phone, the warm, honey sweet, with the sugar coated laugh burned through my mind. I couldn't wait to get over to see the apartment.

Who was I kidding? I couldn't wait to get over there and: see the owner of the glorious voice. He had to look as good as he sounds, right? It's like a law or something. Except for in certain cases. But this one? It has to follow the law.

I headed down the hall, clad in my bath towel, and turned into my room. I had to find the perfect outfit to meet this guy. This guy I know nothing about. Nothing except for the fact that he has the singular, most perfect voice on the Earth.

I decide on a simple white lace bra and panty set. I put on my favorite pair of Boyfriend jeans and a sky blue layered tank top with an unbuttoned dark blue cardigan over it. After checking (and double checking) my image in the floor length mirror that hangs on my closet door, I decided I looked okay.

I put on some eye shadow and eye liner (careful not to overdo it) and some blush and a little lip gloss (not lip stick, because that would be overdoing it).

I left my room and hurried out of my apartment, grabbing my purse and keys from the table by the door and checking the time. It was nine fifteen. This gave me exactly fifteen minutes to get there. Perfect.

I drove to the apartment building and let my car idle in the parking garage while I sat still. I watched the people exiting and entering the building, trying to get a feel for this place. My mind was not put at ease. The people who lived in this building were obviously a bit higher than hotel secretaries. I took another look at the exterior of the building. The large double front doors, the beautiful gardens flanking the front and sides of the building, and not to mention the numerous flower boxes adorning the upper balconies were just a few eye popping traits.

Who was I kidding? I'd never fit in here. This place is too beautiful, I knew it was too good to be true.

But I was going in there. I was going to meet the guy with the mind melting voice. And I was going to see the apartment, even if it's way too good for me.

I get out of my car and lock it, mentally laughing at myself. No one here would bother to even look inside my car, let alone take anything. As I got closer to the building, my confidence soars. I can't explain it, I just feel so much better. Maybe this is a good sign.

And just as I step through those huge, solid glass doors, just as fast as my confidence manifested itself, it disappears. Leaning against the receptionist desk in the front lobby of the building, talking animatedly to someone behind the counter, is the most handsome, most perfectly molded human being ever. From his shoes all the way up to his tousled, sandy blonde hair, this guy could only be described as a son of a god.

I tried to look away, I really, really tried. I look over at the small couches and coffee table that seem so inviting. And then I look back over at him. I tried looking at the beautiful crystal chandelier that hangs in the middle of the ceiling. And then I look back. I stare down at my feet and peer at the rug I'm standing on. It's pattern is so complex, so mesmerizing-

"Are you here to look at the apartment?" The warm, sweet voice from the phone asks. I continue to stare at the floor, noticing that my shadow, the one cast by the beautiful chandelier, has been joined by another.

I look up slowly and see the same guy, the son of a god, standing mere inches from me.

"Uh, yes. How'd you know?" I sputter. What is this guy doing to me? I don't even know him. _But I wouldn't mind getting to know him…_

"You just seemed rather lost. Most people who aren't familiar with the lavishness of these apartments are quite taken aback the first time they visit." He says with a smile, his ice blue eyes twinkling. "Then again, it's nine thirty and you're the only other person in the lobby."

"Right." I agree quietly.

"So, are you ready? It's at the top, so we might want to take the elevator, unless, of course, you want to climb twelve flights of stairs?" His tone is joking, but his eyes are serious. It's as if he wouldn't mind climbing the stairs if that's what I want to do.

"No, the elevator is fine." I nod. He gestures with his right hand to the shiny metallic doors that line one wall.

"After you." He says and I'm thrown off by his hospitality. I walked over to the doors and press the 'UP' button. He said it was at the top…

We stand in a sort of awkward silence. I have no idea what to say, and it seems he's just waiting to show me the apartment and get this over with.

"So, what do you do for a living?" He asks as the elevator dings and we walk inside.

"I work as a secretary and receptionist for The Governor Hotel." I say, praying he doesn't see anything wrong with it and hoping we can move off the topic of what I do.

"That's interesting. Do you enjoy your line of work?" He asked as he pushes the button for the top floor.

"It pays the bills." I say with a small laugh, hoping that all-too-common response works for him. The elevator doors closed and we started are ascend.

"Any job that does that is worth keeping, huh?" He smiles at his own little joke.

"That's what jobs are for, right?" I say. There has to be a better topic.

"Not always. You have to get out and have a little fun now and then." He says seriously.

We ride the rest of the way to the top. I counted, and there are twelve floors. An obvious conclusion with him having previously mentioned twelve flights of stairs. The doors opened and he led the way to a single door way.

I watched as he turned the door handle and opened it.

"Ladies first?" He motions again with his hands. I step inside and immediately wish I hadn't come.

The living room is probably half the size of my whole apartment with more technology items than all of mine combined. The huge leather couch and chaise look dominating and inviting at the same time. The walls are a light beige color, perfectly complimenting the deep, coffee brown of the leather. The coffee table, in tables, and entertainment center are a beautiful mahogany.

"Wow. This is impressive." I manage to say as he walks up and stands next to me.

"Glad you like it. You're actually the first one to call about it. I don't think people are so keen on rooming with people they don't know anymore."

"Well, it's closer to my work, and that's what I've been looking for." I say, glancing around the living room again.

"I think we need to back track a little bit, if you're okay with that." He says as I turn to look at him. I take in once again, his gorgeous blonde hair, his ice blue eyes, his perfect shape.

"Yeah, of course." I say, not exactly understanding why we have to back track.

"Well, I just thought since we are possibly going to be living together, I don't want to jump the gun, but I think we need to have a first name bases, okay?" Oh, right. First names. Names in general. How could I forget that?

"I guess it's as much my fault as it is yours", I say with a shrug of my shoulders. "I'm Alice. Alice Brandon."

"I'm Jasper. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says so formal, so cordial, as if we hadn't been in each other's company for almost thirty minutes. He slowly extends his hand for a hand shake, and I take it.

When I reach out and touch his hand, even for as brief a thing as a handshake, I feel a warm, tingly sensation that starts with my fingers and travels all through my body. I can't tell if he felt it too though.

"So, can I take a tour of the rest of the apartment? Or are we going off of the living room?" I ask with a smile.

"Follow me", he says as he turns and leads the way into the kitchen. All stainless steel, state of the art appliances, mahogany and black marble counter tops.

"It's breath taking." I say as I look out of the sliding glass doors and onto the balcony.

"I'll say you are." He says so quietly, so muffled, I almost didn't hear him. I shake my head, trying to convince myself he didn't say that.

"Can I see the rest of it?" I ask as he nods. He walks out of the kitchen and leads me down a hallway.

"Here's the family room. It's mainly just a hangout place right now. That door there is a bathroom." He points out. I nod, looking over the mismatched couches and the old tables. He catches my gaze and responds, "I know this isn't the prettiest room, but trust me, it serves its purposes well."

"No, I think it's cute." Cute? _Cute_? Wow. I actually do _not_ find it cute. In fact, I find it kind of ugly, but I'm sure, in time, I will learn to love the mismatched furniture.

"Well, it's never been called that before, but okay." He laughs. "Now, over here is another bathroom and right next to it is the linen closet. I have a smaller one in the bathroom. Over here is the office I have mentioned. And this, well, this would be the room you're looking to rent." He walks over to the door next to what he pointed out as the office and opens it. "Care to take a look?"

I step cautiously over to the open door. I know I'm falling in love with this place, I know I'm not going to want to look at any other place, and yet, I'm trying to avoid it. I'm avoiding it because I know I'm not going to fit in here and Jasper's just being nice.

However I don't stop myself. As I enter the room, and Jasper flips on the light, it's love at first sight. Screw the other apartments, I want this one.

The walls were white and the carpet was a beautiful light blue. It was simple and plain, but I liked it.

"I like it." I said, turning around to face Jasper. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you sure? We could always paint it a different color if you decide you want to move in." He says. I nod slowly. This room would need a little make over, but nothing terribly big.

"I think I could get used to it." I nod again glancing over the room.

"Of course you'll need to bring your own furniture. You can probably fit the majority of your clothes here", he pushed himself off the door frame and walks over to a door on the left side of the room. Opening it, he reveals a beautiful walk in closet. The kind I've always dreamed of.

I step over to it and walk inside; relishing in the fact that it was probably the size of my bathroom. I look around at the previously installed rods, hooks, and built in drawers. Yep, just like I've always dreamed of.

"So? What do you think?"Jasper asks motioning around the room, _my_ room and out of the door to the rest of the apartment.

"I think I like it a lot. I think it's perfect." I say honestly, but still unable to convince myself that I can actually fit in here, that I can actually live here.

"But?" His face displaying no emotion, but his eyes showing the slightest bit of disappointment.

"But I just don't think it's going to work. Believe me, this place is like my dream apartment, but it's just not my place. I don't think I'm the right type of person to be your roommate, and I highly doubt that I could live in a place with a chandelier in the lobby." I say, trying to explain as best as I can.

"Alice, if you are worried about fitting in, which by your previous statement, seems to be your problem, I can assure you that you'll be fine. Everyone has their insecurities, trust me, I have some of my own, but I can't force you to do anything you don't wish to do. If you don't want to live here, I can understand. It can't be easy to move in with someone you don't know. Especially when that said someone is of the opposite gender. But trust me. I will treat you like family and I'd never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. However, if you still do not wish to move in, then I'm sure I can rerun the ad and you can check out your other apartment possibilities." His eyes are so intense, his words so sincere, that I don't think twice.

"Where are the papers? I'm sold."

**So? Did you like it? Please review and tell me honestly. Thank you so much for following this! BTW: If you would like this chapter in Jasper's POV, let me know. Same for any other chapter coming up. Just let me know!**

**3 Aly 3**


	2. WANTED JPOV

Disclaimer: I am **not** in any way, shape, or form **SM**. **She owns Twilight and** **all** the glorious **characters **that go with it. I'm simply here to have fun with them. Second, I did not create the **original story**. It was created **by Deer-in-headlights Oo**. I just took over…

**Since I got four reviews and two people asked for Jasper's POV, here it is.**

**Hope You Enjoy The Story… If You Don't, Just Don't Review… Keep Reading Though!!**

**BTW: This chapter is chapter 1 in Jasper's POV. If you do not wish to read it, than it's okay. You won't be missing anything drastically important. The next chapter will resume Alice's POV after she signs the bi-rental papers.**

**Chapter 1: Wanted**

_Come live with me, and be my love, and we will all the pleasures prove_.  
--Christopher Marlowe (American Poet)

**JPOV**

Saturday. It's Saturday. It's _Saturday_!

I sit on my foyer couch, watching the clock tick and listening to the phone _not_ ringing. It's Saturday. The last day for my WANTED ad. Well, there goes forty-nine bucks down the drain. I guess I could rerun the ad. I guess I could shell out another almost fifty dollars. Then again, I guess I could just see if Emmett wants to move in. No. Wait. Screw that. I'll pay the fifty dollars. Use a 'Get out of Jail _Almost_ Free' Card.

Emmett is one of my best friends, but he's a little bit of a slob. Scratch that. He's a complete slob. He will eat leftover pizza… FROM A WEEK AGO! Disgusting. He will leave Cheese Balls under the couch cushions and shout, "Eureka! I knew I would find you sooner or later. Enter my mouth and be doomed!", when they _miraculously_ turn up. And when you ask questions about how _old_ the pizza is, why it's growing green stuff (okay, he's not _that _bad), how long the Cheese Balls have been hiding under the cushions, and how in the world they got covered with rainbow sprinkles (yes, he _is_ that bad), he has no idea. None that he cares to share anyway.

That's why I paid forty nine dollars to run an ad in the WANTED section of the classifieds in our local paper, The Olympian. That's why I'd rather live with a total stranger. That's why I'm currently sitting her willing my phone to-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNG!!!

It's ringing! It's actually ringing. Holy crap it's my apartment phone and not my cell. That means it's gotta be someone calling about the ad.

I reach over the in-table and grab the cordless phone off its base.

"Hello?" I answer, but am greeted by dead silence on the other side. I pause, thinking this must be a telemarketer. You know how they always pause so they can switch you over to a recording? But, just to be sure, I ask again. "Hello?"

"Uh, hi. I'm calling about the apartment? The one listed in The Olympian?" An angelic voice responds. This has to be fate. If I wasn't currently talking to a more-than-possible roommate, I'd be down on my knees praising whichever powerful ruler gave me this chance.

"Yes, of course. Were you interested in coming to take a look at it?" No, idiot. She's just calling to see how your Saturday is going.

"I was hoping I could come and take a look later today actually." She responds. She didn't notice my falter. Or, she didn't mention it if she did. Either way… She wants to come by today, hey! She wants to come by today!

"Of course. That'd be great. Can I request a time, or is there a certain time you would prefer?" God, I sound so much like my old man. Good thing the calm, cool, collectedness runs in the family. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure I'd be stuttering, stumbling, and totally screwing this up right now.

"Um, I was hoping I could swing by to see it early. I have quite a few other places I want to check out." Oh, no. She's got other places to see. Other places to consider. Other places probably _without_ a roommate she doesn't even know.

"Sure. Let's see… it's eight now, so if you stopped by in maybe an hour and a half, at nine thirty, that'd work. Okay for you?" Please, _please_ let it work for her. I silently prayed hoping that wasn't too soon for her. I wanted, no _needed_ to meet this girl as soon as possible. She seemed to right, so perfect, and yet, I had no idea why. A small phone conversation hardly justifies anything. Does it?

"Yeah, sure, of course. That's great and", she pauses.

"And?" I laugh. Great, now she thinks I'm laughing at her. This is not how it's supposed to go. Not at all. Get a grip Jasper. Get a big grip. "I'll see you soon then. Good bye." I hurry, trying to erase my previous screw up.

"Bye", she chokes out. _See? You idiot, you hurt her feelings and she isn't even over here yet. _

I hang up quickly, letting the static from the dial tone vibrate against my eardrum. That was not smooth. That didn't go at all like I imagined. That was the worst fail in history since the Titanic.

I place the phone back on its base and place my head in my hands, mentally slapping myself. I. Didn't. Get. Her. Name. What kind of idiot doesn't get their roommate's name. Me, that's what kind of idiot.

This is not going to work. She seems too perfect. Her voice is too perfect. But, that's a good thing right? If people look good, they sound good, right? Well, except for in cases such as Fran Dresher. But, who am I kidding? She wasn't even that hot.

I look at the digital clock on my stereo and see that it's only eight fifteen. How am I supposed to wait forty five minutes for this girl? How am I supposed to pass the time?

I decide my best bet to take my mind off the long wait would be to check my e-mails. Something I haven't done in such a long time and probably need to do.

I walk out of my foyer and down the hall, turning into the little office I have set up next to the spare bedroom. The guest bedroom. The one _she_'ll be staying in. The one that I'll no longer have to deem as empty if (and I should say when) she decides to move in.

I sit in the black leather swivel chair and scoot myself over to the desktop computer sitting on my desk. I turn it on, log in, and get into my e-mail.

"Welcome! You have mail!" The deep (but loud) robotic voice tells me. I turn down my volume and scroll over to my inbox, seeing that I do indeed have mail. Two hundred and sixty three of them to be exact.

I go through the motions of deleting all spam and junk mail, leaving me with a grand total of two. Not two hundred, not even twenty. Just two. And can you guess who their from? Yes, ma'am. My mama.

The first one is simple:

_Hey Hun, it's Mom. I just wanted to see how everything was going. We haven't heard much from you lately. I hope everything in Washington is working out as planned. Talk to you soon. Love ya lots, Mom. PS: Don't hesitate to call! Love you Jasper!_

The second one, still kind of expected:

_Hey Hun, it's Mom. Your father and I were wondering if you might like to come back down here and take a little vaycay. That is what you kids are saying now, right? Vaycay? Anyway, if you wanted to bring Emmett with you that would be okay. We just thought you guys might enjoy a little country air. Your father says hi. Anyway, let me know if you want. We'd really like to see you again sometime soon. Be good. Love ya lots, Mom. PS: Can you send me a postcard with Mt. St. Helens on it? I want to show my friends!_

I type back quickly letting her know: A) I'm okay. B) Everything is working out _perfectly_. C) No, unfortunately I cannot come back to Texas and visit, not right now anyways. D) I will come home soon, I just have to take care of some stuff here first. E) I'll call soon. And F) I'll see when I have time to stop by and get her the postcard.

After writing that very precise, very _short_ e-mail to my mom, I went back into the foyer, making sure everything looked organized, neat, tidy. Girls are into organization, right?

I fluff and straighten the throw pillows on my couch and chaise, spray some Febreeze Fabric Whatever (I also put some in the air for good measure), dust off crumbs from the coffee table (which, were probably mere figments of my imagination), and stand back to take it all in. Perfect. Or, at least as well as _I_ could get it.

Then, I take in my appearance. Jeans and a t-shirt. A t-shirt that smells more like Febreeze than me. I'm changing.

I head back into my room and over to the monstrous walk-in master bedroom closet. Which, my cloths only seem to fill a third of. I grab the first shirt I see, a simple black t-shirt and toss it on. Running my fingers through my hair and rolling on Old Spice _over my shirt_, I leave my bedroom.

Checking in the office once again to assure the contract papers are sitting neatly on my desk, then leaving my apartment

Locking the door behind me, I head down the landing and over to the chrome elevator doors. I press the up-side down triangle for 'DOWN' and watch as the numbers above the door light up, going: 1…2…3…4…5… with an annoying little 'ding' to accompany them. An epileptic's dream!

The light and ding finally acknowledge number 12. The top floor. The last floor. _My_ floor. The doors part and I step in, pressing the button for the lobby. I check my watch, noting the time to be exactly nine fifteen. Fifteen minutes until she arrives. Fifteen minutes left before I (hopefully) have a roommate.

The elevator doors slide shut, enclosing me in the little block. As it begins its slow descend, I can't help but wish it would move faster.

Thankfully no one got on while I was heading to the lobby. When the big metal doors opened on the main floor, I was the tiniest bit upset to find out she wasn't here already. Glancing at my watch again, I realize that it's only nine twenty. She still has ten minutes.

I glance over at the main desk and see the 'greeter', 'receptionist', or whatever she wants to be called, Jessica, sitting there taking messages.

"Hey Jessica. How are you today?" I ask, casually leaning against the counter top.

"Just fine Jasper. And you? How's the roommate search going?" Her sickly sweet voice asks, reminding me that someone out there, someone in the position to possibly be my roommate, has the voice of an angel.

"Good. I actually have someone coming by to see it today." She smiles and nods, just as the glass front doors open.

"I see." She smiles again. I turn my head, noticing a beautiful girl standing in the lobby. She's looking up at the ceiling, ogling the huge chandelier. Then she glances over to me. It's such a quick look, I can't even be sure it was one. She quickly looks back at the ground. I'm sure she's confused by the pattern of the rug. It's such a common reaction to guests here.

"I'll be back Jessica." I say. She nods.

"Mmhmm. Whatever you say."

I walk away and head over to her, taking my time to look at her beautiful, short, wavy hair that sticks out in different directions. Her down cast eyes are a beautiful doe-brown.

I step up next to her asking politely, "Are you here to look at the apartment?" _Please, please dear God let it be her. Please…_ She jumps slightly, startled brown eyes glancing up to met mine.

"Uh, yes. How'd you know?" She stutters and I can't help the smile that plays at the corner of my lips.

"You just seemed rather lost. Most people who aren't familiar with the lavishness of these apartments are quite taken aback the first time they visit." I smile, "Then again, it's nine thirty and you're the only other person in the lobby."

"Right." She agrees quickly, seamlessly.

"So, are you ready? It's at the top, so we might want to take the elevator, unless, of course, you want to climb twelve flights of stairs?" I try to keep my tone light, but if she wants to climb the stairs, I'd be more than willing to.

"No, the elevator is fine." She agrees and I wave my arm in the direction of the elevator doors.

"After you." I say, keeping my chivalry side predominant. She walks over to the elevators and press the 'UP' button.

We stand in complete silence, waiting for the elevator to arrive. She seems very uncomfortable and that is not a step in the right direction.

"So what do you do for a living?" I ask as the doors part and we step inside.

"I work as a secretary and receptionist for The Governor Hotel." She says quietly. I hope I didn't hit a sore spot.

"That's interesting. Do you enjoy your line of work?" I ask, hoping to fix my mistake as I press the button for floor number twelve.

"It pays the bills." She says with a small laugh. A laugh as beautiful as her voice. The doors slide shut and we being our ascend to the top floor.

Any job that does that is worth keeping, huh?" I ask, smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's what jobs are for, right?" I ask. She fidgets and I realize I better drop this topic. This obviously isn't a topic she feels comfortable with.

"Not always. You have to get out and have a little fun now and then." I say seriously. I hope she isn't one of those workaholics that thinks everything revolves around waking up, getting dressed, going to work, working, and coming home.

We ride the rest of the way in silence. I watch as she watches the blinking numbers over top of the elevator doors. This is not going well at all. Nope. She was so not going to want to rent half of the apartment. Nope. I might as well wave the little white flag now. Thanks for playing, but you are not the next American Idol. Yeah, the last one was random.

When the blinking lights once again acknowledge the twelfth floor, the part and open, sliding away and revealing the one door on this floor. My door.

I lead the way down the hallway this time, sliding my key into the door turning the knob, and swinging open the door.

"Ladies first?" I ask, gesturing inside my apartment with my right hand. She nods slowly, entering my apartment with caution.

When I shut the door behind us, I immediately notice the look of disdain on her face. Oh no. Did I use the wrong Febreeze?

I watch as she looks over my foyer. Taking the time to note every little thing in my apartment.

"Wow. This is impressive." She says as I walk up and stand next to her. Good. Maybe the Febreeze was a good thing.

"Glad you like it. You're actually the first one to call about it. I don't think people are so keen on rooming with people they don't know anymore." I say, trying to get a feel of how she views this situation. It can't be ideal for her.

"Well, it's closer to my work, and that's what I've been looking for." She says, glancing around the foyer again. So that's it. As long as I stay out of her way and she can get to work on time, everything should be okay. Except for one major problem. I do not think I'll be able to stay away.

"I think we need to back track a little bit, if you're okay with that." I say, but if she wants to go the whole time referring to each other with shouts of, 'Hey you!', that'll be alright with me.

"Yeah, of course." She says, but it's clear she doesn't understand where this is headed.

"Well, I just thought since we are possibly going to be living together, I don't want to jump the gun, but I think we need to have a first name bases, okay?" _Jump the gun_? Wow. The country slang couldn't hide until the remainder of this, could it?

"I guess it's as much my fault as it is yours", she says with a shrug. "I'm Alice. Alice Brandon."

"I'm Jasper." _WHITLOCK!_ "It's a pleasure to meet you." I say formally, extending my hand for a brief handshake. It's only when she shakes my hand, only when I feel the fire that travels up my arm from my hand, that I realize I want this handshake to be anything _but_ brief.

"So, can I take a tour of the rest of the apartment? Or are we going off of the living room?" She asks with a breath taking smile.

"Follow me", I say as I turn on my heels and lead her to the kitchen. I watch in silent amusement as her face brightens when she sees the stainless steel appliances, and the mahogany and black marble counter tops.

"It's breath taking." She says as she glances out the sliding glass doors that open on to the balcony. A marvelous view of Washington spread wide under it.

"I'll say you are." I say so quietly. And then pray she didn't hear me. What girl in their right mind would move in with a guy they don't know, especially one making advances on them? She shakes her head slowly before turning back to me.

"Can I see the rest of it?" She asks. I nod eagerly; wanting to show her as much as I can so I can convince her she needs this place. Convince her she needs to move in here.

I lead her down the small hallway. Immediately wishing I'd done more to prepare the living room and game room.

Here's the family room. It's mainly just a hangout place right now. That door there is a bathroom." I point out as she nods; more interested in the crappy furniture I have in the game room than where the bathroom is. "I know this isn't the prettiest room, but trust me, it serves its purposes well." And believe me, if you meet Emmett, no _when _you meet Emmett, you'll be glad for this room. I know I am.

"No, I think it's cute." She says. Did she just call the pig's sty cute? Wow, that's definitely a first. If she likes that, then she'll definitely like what's behind curtain number two. C'mon down!

"Well, it's never been called that before, but okay." I say honestly, laughing a little. "Now, over here is another bathroom and right next to it is the linen closet. I have a smaller one in the bathroom. Over here is the office I have mentioned. And this, well, this would be the room you're looking to rent." I walk over to the spare bedroom and open the door. "Care to take a look?"

She steps cautiously over to the door, just like she did when she first entered the apartment. As she enters the room, I flip the light switch, thankful that the light bulbs have held up this long without needing to be changed.

I lean against the door frame and watch as she takes in the whole room. The white walls and the light blue carpet doing nothing to help my cause.

"I like it." She says, turning back to face me.

"Are you sure? We could always paint it a different color if you decide you want to move in." I say, realizing that maybe a blue colored room isn't the best for a girl.

She nods slowly, "I think I could get used to it." Glancing around the room once more before nodding a second time. _Yes! Yes! Yes! _

"Of course you'll need to bring your own furniture. You can probably fit the majority of your clothes here", I say pushing myself off the door frame and walking into the room to reveal the beautiful walk in closet. Every girl likes walk in closets, right? This has to be the deal closer.

After watching her looking around, and seemingly _memorize_ the closet I ask, "So? What do you think?"

"I think I like it a lot. I think it's perfect." She says, but there's an underlying tone to her voice. A tone of unease, dread maybe?

"But?" I ask, not allowing my face to show my disappointment.

"But I just don't think it's going to work. Believe me, this place is like my dream apartment, but it's just not my place. I don't think I'm the right type of person to be your roommate, and I highly doubt that I could live in a place with a chandelier in the lobby." She says. She tries to sound calm but I can see how much she wants to be here, how much she _needs _to be here, and I just can't let that go.

"Alice, if you are worried about fitting in, which by your previous statement, seems to be your problem, I can assure you that you'll be fine. Everyone has their insecurities, trust me, I have some of my own, but I can't force you to do anything you don't wish to do. If you don't want to live here, I can understand. It can't be easy to move in with someone you don't know. Especially when that said someone is of the opposite gender. But trust me. I will treat you like family and I'd never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. However, if you still do not wish to move in, then I'm sure I can rerun the ad and you can check out your other apartment possibilities." It hurt me to say the last part. The words actually tasted bad leaving my mouth. I didn't want her to check other apartments. I didn't want to rerun the ad. This _had_ to be it.

"Where are the papers? I'm sold." She says quickly, and I can't help the feel of a huge weight leaving my shoulders. I can't help the feeling that I've finally found what I've been looking for all along. This is so much better than living with Emmett.

**So? How was my first JPOV? Was it good? Did it meet your standards? Please review and let me know! Thanks! **

**Do the chapters need to be longer? I'm averaging about 3,000+ words, but if you would like longer chapters, just let me know! Thank you so much to my readers, and my reviewers!**

**Aly**


	3. Best Friend Pack Mule Brother Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I am **not** in any way, shape, or form **SM**. **She owns Twilight and** **all** the glorious **characters **that go with it. I'm simply here to have fun with them. Second, I did not create the **original story**. It was created **by Deer-in-headlights Oo**. I just took over…

**This chapter is in all APOV. This chapter picks up right after she signs the bi-rental papers. If you would like this chapter in JPOV, just ask. I might have to start dividing the chapters up if more people ask for JPOV. Let me know!**

**As per request, this chapter averages about 5,000+ words. Just a tad bit longer, but hopefully it's enough to satisfy you…for now…**

**Hope You Enjoy The Story… If You Don't, Just Don't Review… Keep Reading Though!!**

**THIS IS THE ACTUAL TITLE FOR THE CHAPTER!!! IT WOULD NOT FIT IN THE BOX FF PROVIDES!!!**

**Chapter 2: A Best Friend and A Pack Mule, Her Brother and His Girlfriend**

"_I'm not the easiest person to live with…"  
_---Katie Holmes (American Actress)

**APOV**

After I signed the bi-rental papers Jasper had so neatly put in his office, I asked if I could see the bedroom again. He nodded and lead me back down the small hallway, opening the door like a gentleman as I slipped inside. I looked around the room and realized my bed, dresser, vanity, and nightstand would look tiny in this room. But I don't exactly have the money to replace them, so they'll have to do.

I ended up spending way, way, _way_ too much time there, admiring everything once again. I still couldn't, and _can't_, wrap my mind around the fact that I'd be living here. And don't even get me started about the rent. I still can't believe it was as low as it was. But when I asked Jasper, he just confirmed that it was correct.

When I finally looked at the clock, I realized it was twelve thirty and I'd spent about three hours doing nothing but ogling the apartment, _and_ ogling Jasper. We had had several pleasant, brief, conversations while I was there.

When Jasper noticed me looking at the clock, and noticed for himself what time it was, he asked if I wanted to go grab a bite for lunch.

So this is where we are currently. Sitting inside a downtown diner eating lunch.

"So Alice, where were you born?" Jasper asks, as he picks up two French fries, eating them simultaneously.

"Well, I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi, but moved up here right after high school. I was planning to attend the University of Washington, but something came up." I mumble the last part.

"Okay." He says slowly, and I just know he heard the last part.

"What about you? Where were you born?" I ask, eager to take the conversation off of me.

"I was born in Crockett County Texas. Near Ozona. My parents still live down there." He says, taking a bite of his BLT.

"That's nice. So, why'd you move here?" I ask. Texas, especially Crockett County, from what I've heard, is supposed to be beautiful.

"It was time to go. I needed to branch out and establish my own life. While I loved living down there, I needed something a little bit more upbeat. Don't get me wrong, rolling pastures and house side lakes are great, but you need social interaction. And I am not talking about Bingo playing Fridays." He laughs. "What about you? What was wrong with Ol' Miss?"

"Nothing. It just held to much stuff. Things I had to leave behind. Things I can't focus on day in and day out." I say, treading around the real problem. Treading around what really happened.

"Let's start go back to easier topics, okay?" He asks. I catch his blue eyes and see them shining with such concern, it sends shivers down my spin and makes a trail of goose pimples appear on my skin.

I rub my arms nervously as I say, "Yeah, okay." He smiles before asking his next question.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty two. And you?" I ask.

"Twenty five." _He's only three years older. He's only three years older…_

"What do you do for a living?" I ask. He knows what I do, so it'd only be fair to know what he does, right?

"I'm in, uh, _sales_." He says, glancing at me. I caught his stutter.

"What kind of sales?" I ask, then regret it. He dropped all the subjects I felt uncomfortable with, without even questioning it. Why couldn't I do the same for him?

"Personals." He shrugs. _Personals_? _Personal sales_? What _are_ those?

"Oh, okay." I say, trying to go back to the way we were before.

"It pays the bills." He laughs, using my previous statement. I nod in agreement, only this time, I can't help but wonder. What kind of personal sales pays for an apartment like that? "Are you finished?" He asks, gesturing to my plate. I look down, realizing the plate of ravioli he'd paid for had cooled off and contained more than half its contents.

"Uh, I can take it back home and warm it up for dinner." I say, looking around for a waiter so can get a to go box.

"You are not eating that for dinner." Jasper says sternly as he picks up the dish and takes it over to the counter.

"Jasper! It' perfectly good ravioli! It'll be fine!" I say, leaving the booth and following closely behind him. He shakes his head, blonde hair swaying with each turn.

"You are not eating leftover diner food for dinner." He says with the same stern voice as before.

"Why not? I do it _all the time_! It tastes fine! Jasper!" I raise my voice, trying to get him to stop.

"No. It's not worth it. You shouldn't contaminate yourself with this crap for two meals a day." He says, placing the dishes on the counter top and leading me outside.

"But I do it all the time and I've _never_ gotten food poising. _Never_. That was a complete waste of eleven dollars." I am seriously _this_ close to stomping my foot like a five year old.

"Exactly. _Eleven dollars_ versus your _health_. Forget it. It's gone. End of conversation. Argument stops here." He walks in front of me back towards the parking lot, and his car of choice, Dodge Charger.

"But that- it's… UGH! Jasper I can take care of myself. I was doing just fine by myself." He laughs, unlocking his car and slipping into the driver's seat.

"Yes, but technically you aren't by yourself anymore, now are you?" He comments as I slip into the passenger's seat.

"I'm still on my own. I still live by myself. At least, for a few more days." I buckle my seat belt and cross my arms over my chest.

"Aw, don't be mad. I'm sorry. Do you really want eleven dollar ravioli? I'll go back in there and get it for you. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I'm just not the kind of person that eats leftovers. Except for Thanksgiving leftovers. I'm sorry. Alice, really I am." He says so sincerely, I'm contradicted. Why waste eleven dollars? That's a lot of money to spend on half eaten food. But when I look over at his eyes, his gorgeous, pale blue eyes framed by golden locks of honey blonde hair, I feel a sense of calm rush through me and I give up.

"No. It's okay. I'm sure I have Chinese food in the fridge back home." I say, shaking my head when a look of disgust takes over his miraculous facial features.

"Do I need to give you a crash course in proper fridge stocking techniques?" He asks as he backs out of the parking lot and turns down the street.

"I was just kidding. I'm not a huge fan of Chinese food anyway." I say quietly. Man, I really screwed this lunch up.

"Well, just know that when you move in with me, I don't keep leftovers. If it's been touched, it goes. Simple as that. If you want a mini-fridge to keep your leftovers, then we'll arrange something. But the main kitchen is a no leftover zone. Kapeesh?" I nod, though I honestly don't see the need for a mini fridge.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for the quiet country music playing from the radio. When we turned back into the parking garage for the apartment, Jasper drove me over to my car. Seeing my little VW Passat did nothing to boost its or my ego.

"Well, this is me." I say as he pulls into the space next to it. "Uh, thanks." I pull on the door handle and slip out of the car, throwing my purse over my shoulder.

"Do we have a certain time in mind when you want to move in?" He asks, leaning across the passenger seat.

"Um, just whenever." I say, unlocking my car door.

"It's clean and clear whenever you want to come over. I have a pack mule if you need help moving furniture." Jasper says, leaning as far over as he can so he can look up at me. I nod quickly.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great. Um, I'll call tomorrow or something." I shrug, slipping into my driver's seat.

"Okay. I'll be awaiting your call, Alice." He smiles, a beautiful, breath taking smile.

I watch as he drives into the owner's section of the parking lot before I pull out and drive away. When I get to a red light, I dig my cell phone out of my purse and dial Rose.

Rosalie Hale is my best friend, and has been ever since kindergarten. She and I have been through the goodies, the badies, and the horribly, terribly, uglies. She is such a good friend that she moved with me to Washington after everything that happened in Mississippi. And, I promised her she would be the first to know if I found a place.

The light turns green just as I press my cell to my ear. As I drive down my street, I listen to the slow, and might I add somewhat annoying, ringing of the phone.

"Alice! How's it going?" Rose asks, her over excited voice I could probably hear _without_ the phone pressed so close to my ear.

"Geez Rose. Now I'm deaf. Tone the excito-meter down a few notches." I laugh.

"C'mon Ali! So, how's it going? Did you find a place?" She asks, considerably toning it down.

"Yes actually, I did. It's perfect Rose, really it is", _and the roommate's not to bad either_.

"Oh I'm so happy for you! So? Where is it? What's it like?" She asks, returning to her normally loud volume.

"It's big, Rose. Really, really big. Probably a lot more space than I would've considered at first. It's in the, um, Winterod Apartment complex. You know the-"

"The _Winterod_ _Apartments_? Mary Alice Brandon! Where on Earth do you get _that_ kind of money? Where _have you been hiding it_ is more like it!" I cringe, not from the unnatural octave her voice rose in less than a few seconds, but more from the use of my full name.

"Seriously, Rose, it's not _that_ expensive. I've got a sort of, uh, a _paired_ living arrangement." I say, trying to make it seem natural, reasonable, completely, perfectly, and utterly _normal_.

"You've got a '_paired_' living arrangement? What is that? Like a roommate or something? Oh, Alice. I know those apartments are nice, but a _roommate_? Who is it? Someone we know? Oh, no. Tell me you are _not_ living with a stranger. I can't risk my bestest girl friend being killed by some thug! Alice, you need to rethink this, you need to-"

"Rose, I'm not moving in with someone because I _want_ to live there. And, I don't think Jasper's what you would exactly call a thug." I say, turning into the parking garage of my non-Winterod apartment.

"_Jasper_? You're living with a _guy_? Alice, honey, rethink this. You don't even know him!" She cries on the other end of the phone.

"I do so know him. His name is Jasper, he's twenty five, is from Texas, works in personal sales-" And that's honestly about all I know. How could I go through a whole lunch and not get any more information than that?

"Wow. You know _everything_. Alice, I'm just concerned, you know? I'm worried and-"

"Rose, it'll be okay. I've got it all figured out, at least, I think I do", I shake my head, as I pull into my parking space and turn off my car. "It'll be fine." I add, not sure if I'm reassuring her, or me, as I climb out of my car and lock it.

"You've got it all figured out, huh? I've heard that before Alice. Lots and lots and lots and-"

"Rose! I can do this. It's perfect. Just wait until you see it. I'm telling you, you won't freaking believe it. Just wait." I smile, as I enter my building and press the 'UP' elevator button.

"And, just when exactly do you plan on moving in?" She huffs in defeat.

"Um, I'm not sure exactly. We didn't really discuss it too much. He sort of dropped me off after lunch and-"

"You ate _lunch_ with him?! Have you lost all common sense? You. Do. Not. Know. The. Guy." She drops each word slowly, deliberately.

"Yeah, I know I _didn't _know him, but that's how things start. You go out with someone you don't know and then stuff happens and, well, you know…" I trail off, stepping into the elevator and pressing the number for my floor.

"I know what? Did something happen? Are there details you're leaving out? Shame on you!" Rose squeals.

"There's nothing to tell. I was at the apartment until after noon and he offered to buy me lunch. We ate at Roy's & Ray's. He got mad because I wanted to eat my eleven dollar ravioli for dinner." I explained. She gave an audible sigh on the other end.

"That's _it_? _Nothing_ happened?"

"Well, for someone who called Jasper a thug, you sure sound pretty disappointed." I laugh, getting off the elevator on my floor.

"You know how I am. Anyway, so that's it? He didn't say anything? He didn't _do_ anything?" She pines, trying to get something out of me, even though there's honestly nothing to tell.

"No Rose. Sorry. He didn't try to do anything. The only thing he said was that he'd be 'awaiting my call' when he dropped me off." I say, entering my apartment and dropping my purse on the floor.

"He actually said _awaiting_?" She laughs, "Wow, Alice. W-O-W. Maybe he really _does_ like you." I shake my head at her statement, tending to think that his use of 'awaiting' had more to do with his country dialect from living in Texas.

"Whatever Rose, whatever. Hey, listen, I'll call you when I find out what time I'm moving in so you can come with me and check it out." I say with a smile as I take a seat on my couch.

"You better! I want to get a look at this guy." She laughs and I roll my eyes.

"Rose, just drop it okay? Really. _Seriously_." I beg, knowing I've sunk to my lowest on her level.

"Yeah, okay Ali. I'll talk to you later. Be good!" She chuckles as she hangs up, ensuring she gets the last word. I place my phone on the coffee table, kick off my shoes, and prop my feet up on the edge of the coffee table. _What am I going to do with the rest of my furniture? I don't care how big that bedroom is, I am _not _going to be able to fit an entertainment center in there. _

The thought actually hurts me. Half of these items my parents bought me. The entertainment center alone holds more memories than this whole apartment.

I guess I could always rent a storage center, but I don't think I could afford it. Sure the rent at Jasper's apartment is reasonable, very, _very_ reasonable, but I work as a _hotel secretary_. That doesn't provide a heck of a lot of income.

I decide I'd better leave the subject for now, not wanting to torture myself. I pick up my phone and dial Jasper's number, well, the one he had put in the ad anyway.

I listen as it rings four times again, before he answers.

"Hello, Alice." He greets, and I can practically hear the smile in his voice.

"How'd you know it was me?" I ask, remembering that while I was over there I noticed he didn't have Caller ID.

"Alice, you are the only one that calls on my apartment phone. Everyone else has my cell." _Everyone else has his cell. He never gave me his cell. Am I not _worthy_ of his cell number?_

"Oh. Yeah. I guess that makes sense." I mumble, now feeling like a total idiot.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asks.

"I was wondering what time would be best to move in. I, um, wanted to show my friend where I'd be living and she's very impatient when it comes to times and stuff." I mentally slap myself for bringing all that useless stuff up. The first sentence would've been just fine.

"Okay. Well, if you'd prefer, if it would make it easier, my friend Emmett will be here tomorrow and he could help with moving. He's the pack mule I was telling you about." Jasper laughs.

"Yeah, that'd be fine. I think my best friend's brother can help too." I say, immediately thinking of Edward, Rosalie's brother.

"Well, at least we won't have to hire U-Haul." He said.

"Yeah, about that. I have some other furniture that I really don't want to part with, but I don't have an actual place to store it. I hate to ask, but do you know of any places?"

"Why do you hate to ask? And of course I know places. What do you have?" He asks.

"Just an entertainment center, a coffee table, an in-table, a couch, a recliner, and my bed stuff, but that can go in my room. The living room items-"

"Can replace the crap in _my_ entertainment room." He says quickly, and for a moment, I'm afraid he'll take it back.

"What? No, it's okay, really. I can rent a storage place." I say, not wanting to intrude into his _personal_ space too.

"There's no need. You saw the couch and the entertainment center. Really, unless you would _prefer_ for it to be in storage, that room could really use a makeover."

"Okay. So, I guess we're on for tomorrow." I say, trying to finalize the call.

"Alrighty then, I'll see you tomorrow, _Mary Alice_." He says and I gasp. He used my _full_ name.

"Where'd you get that?" I practically forced the words out of my mouth.

"You signed your full name on the papers." He says simply, and I mentally slap myself. Of course.

"It's just Alice, okay?" I ask, making sure he understands.

"That's what you said your name was when I asked you, and that it will stay. I was just making sure." He says and I can hear the smile in his voice again.

"Yeah, I don't go by Mary", _not anymore_, "It just doesn't fit me." _Like it used to…_

"No problem. So, tomorrow at what time?" He asks, and I realize I have no idea.

"Um, around noonish? Does that work for you?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll make sure Emmett's fed and watered by eleven and we'll be over there rip, roarin', and ready." I smiled at his country accent that seems to make itself known at the most unusual times.

"Okay. We'll see you then." I say, finalizing the call.

"See ya tomorrow." He says before hanging up and ending the call.

I lean back against the soft cushions of my couch and close my eyes, taking in the warmth, the smell, the _feel_ of my apartment, possibly for the last time.

I let myself into the recesses of my mind, going back years and years ago. Back to when everything was simple.

_My grandma's homemade cookies. The smell of my grandfather's pipe. My mom's contagious laughter. My dad's ever present smile. Rose's weekly crushes. The backyard tire swing. The creek that we spent endless summer days by, just me and Rose and our bare feet._

_The house I grew up in. The house my parents- The house they- The-_

But I have to stop myself from going any further. The rest of the memories will do nothing but haunt me. The rest of them hold deep grief and sorrow and there's nothing I want more than to leave them alone, far, far away.

I decide to go ahead and call Rose to let her know about tomorrow. After all, I did promise her. At least it'll take my mind off the memories of my parents.

"Helloooo Alice!" She sings into the phone I don't even remember dialing.

"Helloooo Rose!" I tease back. We haven't done this in ages.

"So? What's the dealio for tomorrow?" She asks as I suppress a laugh.

"Rose, I don't think anyone says _dealio_ anymore. Anyway, Jasper and his friend are coming by around noon to help move furniture. I told Jasper Eddie might be able to help, what do you think?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure if you call him Eddie, he won't do _anything_ for you." She laughs.

"Yeah, I know. Just see if he's available tomorrow. We need all the help we can get." I say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll just have to get him before he makes plans with Bella." Rose says and I nod. Bella was Edward's girlfriend. They'd been together for almost a year now.

"Well then what are you waiting for! Go recruit him! Oh, and see if Bella wants to come, that should be awesome! I haven't seen her in forever!" I squeal excitedly. If Bella came, then Rose, her, and I could have some fun, watching the guys do all the lifting…

"Alright, alright. I'm going. I'll call you tomorrow. Oh, did you say Jasper was bringing his friend?" She coos, and I'm thrown off.

"No, Rose. No, no, no. He's going to help and that's it." I say. I honestly can't tell her all that much about Emmett, because honestly, I know nothing.

"Aw, Alice! Why not?" She whines.

"Weren't you the one who called Jasper a thug? Why would Emmett be any different?" I asked.

"Oh his name is Emmett? I haven't heard that name used a lot. Must be good looking to deserve such an uncommon name." Rose sighs and I can tell she's getting that far off look.

"Rose, drop it, okay? Call Edward before we lose him. Go now, get to work." I joke as I hear her grumble on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm going. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She says before I hear the click and the line goes dead.

I slip my phone into my pocket and look at the clock. It's almost five thirty. I look over into my dated kitchen, imagining the mahogany wood and black marble that will soon replace them. I look over at my fridge and realize I'm starting to get the slightest bit hungry.

I get up from my couch, a little bit reluctantly, and head over to my fridge. Opening the door, I see the left over boxes of Chinese food. So much for not eating leftovers…

I'd gone to bed sometime around ten o'clock. I'd fallen asleep first on the couch and then woken up and headed into my room where I spent the rest of the night.

When my alarm clock went off at six, I just unplugged it. I was _not_ ready to get up. I'd had another weird dream where everything seems so real, so normal, and then when you wake up, what you thought happened, didn't.

Only unlike most dreams, this one consisted purely of memories. Things I _know_ happened. Things I wish _never_ happened. Rose was there. And so was Edward. But another person was added to the all to common memories. Jasper.

How he got into the subconscious of my mind and entered those bizarre dreams, I have no clue. All I know is that it happened, and instead of feeling weird, feeling that it totally messed with the memory, he seemed to fit. He seemed to fit better into the memory than some of the stuff that was _real_. Some of the stuff that actually _happened_.

I finally got up sometime around eight. Realizing I only had four hours until Jasper and Emmett showed up. Realizing that if Rose still had her impeccable timing, she and Edward would be here in five, four, three, two,-

"Alice! Are you up yet? You better not have overslept! Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Rose sings, as she opens my bedroom door and jumps on my bed. "And you aren't up. Shame, shame, shame."

Rose and I had always gotten together exactly four hours before any event. And now, I'm regretting my decision to give her a key to my apartment.

"Rose!" I whine, rolling over and burying my head in my pillow.

"C'mon! You are not going to embarrass me in front of Evan, Edger…"

"Emmett!" I mumble and hear her melodic laugh behind me.

"I knew _that_. God, I'm _not_ simple. So, c'mon! Let's get you pretty!" She says, giddily tugging on my arm.

"Rose, honestly. They're coming over to _move furniture_!" I groan, rolling over and looking at her.

"Exactly. Three, sweaty guys moving furniture. Hair falling into their faces, muscles rippling, need I say more?" She smiles and I shake my head.

"Rose, I'm shocked. Talking about your brother that way." I click my tongue for emphasis.

"Eww! Not Edward! Well, for Bella maybe. Speaking of, she'll be over here shortly, so c'mon! Let's go!" She skips out of my room and I roll out of bed. She can be _so_ annoying.

I grab some clothes out of my drawers and head down the hall to the bathroom where Rose has already pulled out and plugged in my curler and straightener.

"Rose, honestly. He's going to be moving furniture. He's _not_ going to be looking at me." I say, running my brush through my hair.

"No hurt in trying, right?" She smiles.

"I'm changing. Out." I point towards the bathroom door for emphasis.

"What are you wearing?" She asks, grinning mischievously.

"A mini skirt and a tube top." I reply sarcastically. "Seriously, Rose. Jeans and a t-shirt."

"What kind of jeans?" She probes.

"Low riders." I roll my eyes. "Hip huggers and a layered tank."

"Eh, that's alright I guess." Rose says, and for the first time all morning I notice what she's wearing. Rose has on two inch, white, high heeled shoes, a white tennis skirt, and a pink halter top with rhinestones around the bust. Her beach blonde hair framing her beautiful face and bright blue eyes, which shine as she notices me looking her over.

"Are you trying to kill Emmett?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"I'm just trying something…new…" She trails off.

"Out, Rose. I'm changing." She huffs and leaves the bathroom, closing the door tomorrow.

I change into my clothes and for the next few hours, it's just me and her and the wonder of cable TV.

Bella came by about two hours after Rose did. It was great to get to see her again. We all hung out in my living room until exactly twelve o' clock when there was a knock at my door.

"Oh, I do love myself a man that's on time!" Rose squealed, leaping up from the couch.

"Stop, Rose. I'll answer the door." I say, as I walk over and open my apartment door.

Jasper is the first person I see. His sandy blonde hair falling just shy of his eyes. His t-shirt and jean clad body doing nothing to stop the showing of the visible muscle underneath them.

"Hello, Alice." He smiles sweetly, his blue eyes twinkling as he says my name.

"Uh, hi Jasper." My response meek in comparison to his.

"This is Emmett", he motions to the big, bulky guy standing to his right.

"Hi!" Emmett's booming voice vibrates through me, and I'm sure the rest of the apartment felt it to.

"Hi, Emmett. It's very nice to meet you." I say, extending my hand for a handshake, but retracting it immediately when he crushes me to his huge chest for a hug instead.

Once Emmett lets me go, I notice Edward walk up on the landing behind them.

"And I'm Edward, but I'm sure Alice was getting to that part." He smiled.

"He's my friend Rosalie's brother." I explained to Jasper and Emmett as the all shook hands.

"All right! Let's get to moving!" Emmett says, moving his way into my apartment like a bull in a china shop, but stopping immediately when he see's Rose. I walk over and stand next to her.

"Please tell me that's _not_ Jasper." Rose whispers. I shake my head.

"Nope, that's Emmett." I see the breath taking smile she gives him and can't help but get an instant feeling that there's a deeper connection between them.

While Emmett and Rose have a staring contest and Edward greets Bella, Jasper comes and stands by me.

"So what's the plan for today? Are we starting in the living room?" He asks as I nod.

"I figured we'd go ahead and start here, then just get the stuff out of my bedroom and that should be it." But then a horrible thought hits me. "I didn't rent a truck! How are we supposed to move all this stuff?" I ask, voice panic stricken. Jasper looks into my eyes, his golden locks of honey blonde hair framing two perfect ice blue eyes, and I'm immediately calmed.

"Relax Alice. I took care of it. There's a Rent-A-Van in the front, just waiting to be filled with your stuff." He smiles and I feel myself relax even more.

"How much was it? How much do I owe you for it?" I ask, making my way to get my purse. But Jasper stops me. He places his hand on my wrist and holds me back.

"There's no need for a reimbursement." He whispers in my ear. His lips are so close I can't help but shiver. And he notices too.

"Let's get working guys!" Edwards voice resonates as all the guys stand in the middle of my living room, trying to decide which thing they should move first.

**So? How was it? The chapters will get longer (hopefully). Keep your cools, there will be a lot more Alice and Jasper, with rainbow sprinkles of Rose, Emmett, Bella, and Edward. Just in case you need clearing up:**

**Alice is by herself. No siblings. **

**Rose is Alice's best friend.**

**Edward is Rose's brother.**

**Bella is Edward's girlfriend.**

**Jasper is by himself. No siblings.**

**Emmett is Jasper's friend (you could say best if you wanted to).**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Aly**


	4. Tell ALMOST Alls

Disclaimer: I am **not** in any way, shape, or form **SM**. **She owns Twilight and** **all** the glorious **characters **that go with it. I'm simply here to have fun with them. Second, I did not create the **original story**. It was created **by Deer-in-headlights Oo**. I just took over…

**Thanks for your reviews! They made me :)! I hope this chapter is good for you too! THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME BREIF MILD LANGUAGE COURTESY OF EMMETT!**

**BTW: I AM LOOKING FOR A NEW TITLE FOR THIS STORY!!! While I love the original title, it doesn't exactly fit for my story. I will be reviewing the titles you will be so kind as to submit. Winner gets a preview of the next chapter!**

**Hope You Enjoy The Story… If You Don't, Just Don't Review… Keep Reading Though!!**

**Chapter 3: Tell ALMOST Alls**

"_You've got troubles, I've got 'em too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_."_  
- _'You've Got A Friend in Me' by Randy Newman (American Singer/Songwriter)

**APOV**

It was after three o'clock when the guys finally finished moving my stuff, which apparently meant Emmett, who could honestly be described as a pack mule, was hungry. And since, according to Jasper, my fridge held no decent food, we had to go out to eat.

Since Rose, Edward, and Bella had all driven to my apartment themselves, they drove to the small diner, Roy's & Ray's, by themselves. Jasper and Emmett had ridden together in the Rent-A-Van, but he got Emmett to ride with Edward. So now it was just the matter of _my_ transportation and his. Although I already know where I want to ride…

"We could take my car." I offer, standing on the curb of the sidewalk out front of my building, watching as Jasper jumps out of the van and closes the big metal doors on them.

"I don't want to leave this van sitting here. So, unless you want to ride by yourself, you can get there with me in this beast." He gestures with his thumb and a laugh in the direction of the van.

"Um, sure. But I will need to come back eventually and get my car." I say. He nods and motions to the cab of the van.

"Of course. I'll drive you over here later tonight if you want." I nod and walk over to the passenger side, but Jasper beats me to it.

"What-"

"After you, m'lady." He smiles, pulling open the door, his chivalry causing me to blush.

"Thanks", I say, climbing into the cab as he closes the door behind me.

The inside of the van smelled weird. It was as if someone had put in a million different air fresheners and sprayed it big time with Lysol. I buckled myself in as Jasper climbed into the driver's seat.

"Okay. Now if I can just back this thing out, we should be fine." He laughs, rubbing his hands together.

I stare out the huge windshield as my apartment building, my _old_ apartment building, slowly disappears from view.

When we arrived at Roy's & Ray's, we parked next to Edward's shiny, silver Volvo. Rose's cherry red BMW was situated in the tiniest spot with Bella's Altima right next to it.

Jasper came around and opened my door, only this time he offered his arm, too. Not wanting to miss the opportunity of contact in the form of more than a hand shake or wrist grab, I eagerly slip my arm through his. The warm, spontaneous tingle that follows almost instantaneously after our skin comes in contact with each other, flows through my body, making my knees grow weak.

We walk arm in arm, hands grazing each other ever so slightly, into Roy's & Ray's. But I stop Jasper before we head over to the table our friends are occupying.

"What's wrong?" He asks, peering into my eyes like he's done so many times before.

"I just don't understand." I say, slowly shaking my head.

"Don't understand what?" He asks, a sweet smile pulling on his lips.

"_This_. Everything. The opening car doors. The arm linking. I'm just so confused." I admit, breaking off our gaze as my cheeks heat from embarrassment and I'm suddenly very fascinated with the tiles on the floor.

"Do you want me to stop? Was it too much? Alice, look at me." He says, hooking his thumb under my chin and bringing my gaze back to his. "Tell me honestly. Are you uncomfortable? Even the slightest bit? I'll stop everything if you want me to."

I don't know how to respond to that. I'm _not_ uncomfortable. I _don't_ want it to stop. It feels _right_. _Way_ more than right. It feels _normal_. Something I haven't felt in a long, long time.

"No, it's just- I don't know. It's confusing and not confusing. It's weird and it's right. It's-"

"I know. Trust me I know. But like I said, say the word and that's it. No more. I'll stop _everything_." He smiles as he says, "Now let's go grab some grub, huh?" Leading me over to the table not breaking the comforting, confusing, weird, and _right_ link with our arms.

Rose acknowledges us with a slight raise of her eyebrows, tilting her head in the direction of our linked arms, hands close enough to be considered held.

"Hey guys!" I smile cheerfully, scooting into the booth with Jasper sliding in right next to me.

"No, no, no. Don't 'hey guys' me. Do you have any idea what hell you put us through?" Emmett growls. His huge form and rippling muscles far more intimidating than this morning.

"Ignore him. He's just mad he didn't eat at one." Jasper whispers to me.

"No. Shut up Jasper. That couch. Oh, God. That couch was a _bitch_. That thing weighed a fucking ton. Do you realize that?" Emmett complains.

"Ignore him Alice. It wasn't that bad." Edward says, his emerald green eyes shining with reassurance from beneath his copper colored hair.

But I know better. Truth be told, that couch _was_ bad. You think they would've had more trouble with the entertainment center, but I've never seen someone struggle so much with a couch. I can't tell you how many times they had to rearrange the couch after knocking it into the door frame numerous times.

"Aw, c'mon Emmett." Rose says, leaning across the table, "That couch was no match for you, now was it?"

"Pssh. No. Course not." He says, eyes solely on Rose, shaking his head. Rose _was_ trying to kill him.

"So when do we get to see the apartment Alice?" Bella asks, big brown eyes shining with anticipation.

"Well, um, whenever I guess." I say, looking over at Jasper for help. After all it is mainly his apartment.

"Me casa es tu casa. Except for you." Jasper laughs, glaring at Emmett.

"C'mon, dude! I'm not _that_ bad."

We all looked over the menus and the guys left to place the orders and get the food. I suddenly felt very alone and exposed as Jasper left my side.

"So, Alice. Want to tell us what that was all about?" Rose asks, cocking her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? What _what_ was all about?" I ask, although I already know _exactly_ what she's referring to.

"The linked arms. The whispering. What is going on?" Her smile devious, playful, already assuming she's figured everything out.

"He was just being polite." I shrug, glancing over to the order counter and watching Jasper, Edward, and Emmett lean against it, laughing, and having a good time waiting for our food.

"Right. He was being _polite_." Rose says, her tone not at all misleading.

"I think he's nice." Bella says sweetly. _Nice to know someone's on my side._

"No, he's _nice_. I'm just questioning him. He's very quiet. Doesn't reveal a whole lot." Rose says, a puzzled and confused look dominating her facial features.

"_I_ am quiet. _I_ don't talk a whole lot. You have nothing wrong with me." I say, trying to stop her from going after Jasper.

"Exactly! It's like some creepy thing. Both of you off in your own little worlds and yet so connected. I don't know. It's just weird." She sighs, shaking her head.

"How bout we talk about you and Emmett? What's going on with _that_?" I ask, eager to ditch the subject of Jasper and I. If, of course, there even _is_ a subject.

"Nothing is going on. Not yet, anyways." She says with a smile.

"What's not going on?" Edward asks, placing a tray of food in front of Bella and sliding in next to her.

"Oh, nothing. Believe me, it's way too hard of a subject for you boys to comprehend anyway." Rose shrugs.

"That's what she said!" Emmett laughs, sliding into the seat across from Rose.

"Oh, boo!" We heckle him for his very unoriginal joke.

Jasper smiles, sliding the tray towards me and situating himself beside me on the plastic bench of a booth. I reach for my purse beside me to pay him for the lunch when he reaches out and stops my wrist again.

"But don't I have to pay you back?" I ask, my eyes searching his face.

"No. Don't worry about it." He says, softly, slowly releasing my hand as the tingling sensation grew and faded. I search his face, his eyes, trying to figure out what is really going on with this. He's paid for two meals of mine, moved my furniture instead of hiring professionals, paid for a van, and has me paying very low rent. Do you really make that much in personal sales?

"See? Am I crazy? Or did that really happen?" Rose, accuses, pointing a French manicured finger in our direction.

"Yeah, seriously Jasper. You're practically eye fucking her." Emmett says, probably loud enough for the whole diner to hear.

"Ladies room! Rose, Alice, come with me." Bella says, her eyes showing that she's serious and I'm about to have a huge confrontation.

Rose leaves her seat and storms through the diner to the bathroom. Bella practically climbs over Edward to get out, and I just sit there.

"I, um, need to go." I say, looking over Jasper, watching as Bella runs after Rose into the bathroom.

"You can stay." Jasper urges, his eyes pleading a request I can't grant at the moment.

"No, I can't. They'll get mad. Just let me go." I plead, begging him not to make this any harder than it already is. I don't _want_ to go. I don't _want_ to be subjected to Bella and Rose's torture.

"If you have to." He sighs, getting up out of the booth so I can slide out. "I'll come rescue you. Just call if you need me." He whispers in my ear, his lips brushing against my temple before he backs away and sits back down in the booth.

I all but run down the diner to the bathroom. I don't look back. _Can't_ look back. If I do, if I stop and take one look at that guy, that _God_, that _Jasper_, then I would _not_ make it to the bathroom.

I take a deep breath and push open the door. Rose is leaning against a stall door and Bella is standing next to her. When they look over at me, I can tell, not only by the look on their faces, but by their body posture that I was in for it. Big time.

"Yeah. He was just being _polite_." Rose starts.

"Alice, he could be dangerous!" Bella cried, looks of concern and terror morphing her beautiful heart shaped face.

"Jasper is _not_ dangerous." I say, trying to defend him to the best of my abilities. He's _not _dangerous. He _can't_ be dangerous.

"And, what exactly, do you know about him?" Rose scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I already told you this!" I cry, annoyed by their overly abundant concern. For crying out loud, I'm an _adult_! I can take care of myself.

"Well, Bella doesn't know." She says simply. I groan, pulling on my short, black hair.

"God! He's twenty freaking five! He was born and raised in freaking Texas! He works in _freaking_ personal sales! And he is most definitely _not_ dangerous. If you listened to me at _all_ you would see that!" I am this close to bursting into tears and running out of the bathroom.

"We see plenty. Alice, we're concerned, that's all. You hardly know this guy, and here you are about to move in with him. Can we go over this, please?" Bella asks, reaching out to hold my hand.

"NO! You know what? Forget you guys. If you can't see one of the best things that's happened to me in a long time, then maybe you aren't my friends. Maybe I never really had any to begin with!" I close my eyes to stop the tears from steaming down my cheeks. I find my way out the bathroom door and run straight, my vision blurry with tears.

"Alice? Oh, God. Alice what happened? Are you okay?" I hear Jasper's voice and feel his strong arms wrap around me in a warm and comforting hug as I'm pressed tightly against his chest. "Ssh. It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. I'm here, okay? It's okay." His soothing voice courses through me and my sobs subside for a few seconds.

"What's going on?" Edward's voice asks and I don't dare look up at him.

"We're leaving. I'm taking her home. I don't know what happened, but I'm not letting her stay here." Jasper explains. _How could someone so caring be as bad as Rose and Bella think he is?_

"Here man. It's her purse. We'll take care of the food and stuff. Just get her out of here." Emmett says. One of Jasper's reassuring arms leaves my body, but it isn't a second before it's back again.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Jasper says, as he slowly starts to walk backwards, my feet moving of their own accord because I'm too upset to concentrate. "Alice, can we do this some other way?" Jasper asks, his voice soothing as his left arm rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"What?" I ask, my voice muffled by his shirt, which my tears have stained.

"Just hold on. Stand up on you tip-toes and wrap your arms around my neck." He says. I do so, without even thinking it through once. Jasper shifts and his arms wrap around me, picking me up and carrying me bridal style out of the diner.

He carries me all the way over to the van and somehow manages to open the door without putting me down. He slides me ever so gently into the cab, my face now becoming exposed for the tear stained, snotty mess that it is.

Jasper's eyes meet mine and his are filled with so much concern and something else that I can't help but feel even worse about myself. A new wave of tears takes over my face. Jasper immediately reaches out, his hands cupping my face, his thumbs wiping away my falling tears. He whispers reassuring words and continues gently stroking my face until my last tear falls.

"God, I'm so sorry." I manage, looking over at his shirt. He doesn't even glance down at his shirt before dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay? You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, I'm just concerned, that's all." He says, beautiful ice blue eyes locking with mine.

"It's okay", _no, it's not_, "I'll be fine." I nod, trying to reassure myself more than him.

"If you say so. Here's your purse." He says a small laugh, sliding my purse off his shoulder.

"Thanks." I mumble, taking it from him and putting it on the ground beside me.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asks, a brilliant smile playing at his lips. _Home. Our home. The home we share _together.

"Yes", I smile, sure my tears have subsided for the moment.

"Good." He smiles, slowly brushing my hair behind my ear before pulling his hand away. "Let's go."

I situated myself in the van as Jasper softly closes the van door. I don't even bother to buckle myself in. Instead, I chose to stare at the diner where a lifelong friendship was broken. I don't understand why Rose is so concerned. I'm _happy_. An emotion I haven't felt in a long, long, _long_ time.

Jasper slides into the driver's seat and looks over at me, a sad look paining his beautiful face. When I don't say anything, he starts the van and drives out of the parking lot.

The ride back to the apartment is quiet. The ride _home_ is quiet. Jasper doesn't say anything and that's actually what I need right now. I _need_ the quiet. I _need_ time to go over where _they_ went wrong.

Glancing at Jasper out of the corner of my eye, I can't help but wonder what they were so afraid of. He's beautiful, sweet, and from what I've just witnessed now, very caring. I know he's quiet and soft-spoken, _but so am I_. And I know I don't know _that_ much about him, what I do know barely constitutes as a full sentence. But it's not like I've given him all that much information either.

Glancing at him again, I realize, probably not for the first time, that maybe I can tell him everything. Maybe I can finally relent and release the flood gates of my past. Because the only other person I could count on was Rose, and look how well _that_ turned out.

Jasper turns into the parking garage of the apartment building. _Our_ apartment building. But instead of parking, he drives to the front where three guys are waiting on the curb.

"Who are they?" I ask, looking out of my window.

"Just some guys. They're going to help me get the furniture up to the apartment." He says, pulling against the curb.

I stare at him in disbelief. Did he know this was going to happen? Did he know Edward and Emmett weren't going to be helping us? No. Of course he didn't. He couldn't have. _Could_ he?

Jasper throws the van into park and slips out of the driver's side, leaving his door slightly ajar. I watch as he walks over to the guys, giving each one of them a handshake before turning and pulling open my door.

"Alice, this is James." He says, pointing to a guy with short blonde hair and brown eyes. "And that's Jacob", he says, pointing out a tall, overly grown man with russet skin and long black hair. "And Mike", he says, pointing out the last guy with short, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Uh, hey." I say, reaching out to shake each of their hands. Taking a mental note that the spark I always feel with Jasper did not occur with any of them. Noting that it _had_ to be more than electrical shock.

"So how much stuff do we have to move?" Jacob asks as Jasper leads them around to the back and opens the doors.

"All right. Let's get to it." Mike says as Jasper climbs up into the back and starts passing out the boxes first.

* * *

Finally, around six o'clock, everything is up in the apartment. Boxes of my stuff litter the foyer floor while my bedroom items, my bed frame, dresser, vanity, and nightstand, are propped against the wall.

My entertainment center, couch, and recliner had already replaced the quote on quote _crap_ in the entertainment room. Jasper and the others had decided it'd be best to go ahead and move those things in so that he could return the van tomorrow.

Jasper opened the door and stepped in from the hall, his hair darkened and wet with sweat, and the severity of his fatigue clear in his pale blue eyes.

"Sit down. I'll be right back." I tell him, pointing to his big leather couch for extra emphasis. I turn and head to the kitchen, not even waiting to see if he follows my orders.

I walk over to the two door fridge-freezer combo and open the refrigerator side, pulling out a bottle of water. I close the door slowly, still taking in how _new_ it is, before heading back out to the foyer.

I am relieved to see that Jasper did indeed sit down. He even closed his eyes for the few seconds I was gone. I walk over to the couch slowly, trying not to disturb him. The last thing I'd want is for him to be upset at me too.

I sit down on the couch slowly, but he opens his eyes anyway, greeting me with his gorgeous smile. The heart melting, knee quaking, smile that I love so much.

"Hey." He greets, smile still in place.

"Hey. I got you some water. You need it." I say, nodding my head and handing him the water bottle.

"Thanks, Darlin'." My cheeks heat again from his term of endearment. He called me _Darlin'_, his beautiful country accent coming through full force in that one word. He smiles, twisting the cap off the bottle and taking a swig, his Adam's Apple bobbing up then down.

"No problem." I mumble, averting my gaze. I pull myself closer to the armrest, tracing random patterns into the leather. Pretty soon my random patterns turn into hearts and soon the hearts are filled with our first initials, over and over again I trace the pattern. _Rose and Bella are wrong. There's no way Jasper's dangerous. He's not that type of person. He can't be. They're just being overly concerned. Aren't they?_

"So, what do you say about moving the rest of your stuff?" He asks, placing his half empty water bottle on the coffee table.

"Are you sure? I mean, you've done so much for me today already, I don't want to impose anymore." I say, noticing that his eyes still have a look of fatigue in them.

"And just how would you move all of your stuff? I'm not letting you strain yourself." He says, moving off the couch and standing, his back and knees cracking in protest. He raises his arms above his head, and his shoulders pop too. I have to avert my gaze again when his shirt rides up and exposes the smallest hint of a V.

"If you're sure." I hedge, really concerned about straining _him_ some more. "I'll go ahead and get the boxes." I get up off the couch and start stacking a few boxes on top of each other before carrying them down the hall into the bedroom. _My_ bedroom.

I past the entertainment room, liking the look of it much more now with the remodel starring my furniture. _Our_ furniture. If he called the apartment _ours_ then I could certainly share 'custody' of my furniture.

Opening the door to my room, I set the boxes down on the floor and flip on the light. Relishing in the fact that I have so much more room now. I scooted the boxes I'd carried in over to the closet before opening them and hanging up the clothes I knew I wouldn't be putting in my dresser.

Just after I was done with the first box, Jasper cam through my bedroom door, pulling on the upright bed frame as he struggled to get it through.

"Do you need help?" I ask, concerned for him. You aren't supposed to put that much strain on your back.

"No- I got it-" He huffed, heaving one last time and pulling the bed through the door. But just when we thought the bed was clear, it tilted from its position and came crashing down. "Well, at least that part's done." Jasper shrugged, an amused look displayed across his face.

"Can I help you get the base board and head board at least?" I ask, walking over to stand next to him.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself." He cautions, looking down at me with those soulful blue eyes.

"Jasper, I'm not going to hurt myself. I haven't carried anything _all day_. Just please, let me help you? It is my stuff after all." I add the last part, hoping he'll realize that I do really want to help.

"If you really want to. Don't do it for me though." He warns as I follow him out of the bedroom and into the entertainment room where he's already leaned the baseboard and headboard against the couch. "You can take the baseboard." He says, effortlessly lifting the head board and carrying it into the bedroom.

I notice that he not only took the headboard, but it was the bigger and heavier of the two. I pick up the base board and carried it into my room. Slightly miffed he wouldn't let me do anything to really _help_ him.

Jasper insisted on attaching them himself. Saying that if they weren't put in properly they could damage the whole bed. And, I, realizing that he was not going to relent anytime soon, gave in.

"Can I help you move the rest of the stuff?" I asked when Jasper had finished attaching everything to my bed. He nods, taking a deep breath.

We finish moving everything into my room. It took us a few trips, but we finally got everything in. The vanity was the hardest part, seeing as how it was bigger than the bed, and a lot heavier too, but we managed alright.

"So, it's in the corner, next to the window, are you happy now?" Jasper asks me after moving the vanity one last time.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry it-"

"Don't apologize, Alice. Really, it's okay. I kind of figured there would be a lot of work involved in moving the furniture, and it seems like I was right, but don't apologize." He says sincerely. His pale blue eyes gained the smallest bit of fatigue and his hair was even darker.

"But it was a lot for you to do and-"

"Are you happy?" He asks, eyes still sincere.

"Yes, of course. Way happier than I thought I could be." I say, trying to show him how grateful I am for everything.

"Then that's all that matters. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower." He smiles and gives a slight chuckle before leaving my room. He closes the door slowly behind him.

I get to work filling my dresser with my clothes, putting my sheets, blankets, and pillows on my bed, and fixing up my night stand.

After about twenty minutes of doing nothing but organizing and arranging, I open the last of my boxes. The small one full of memories that I can't let go.

I take a cross legged position on my bed and sat the box on top of my lap. Taking a deep breath, I opened the box. I pulled out my first hair ribbons that my mom held onto forever, the edges now tattered with loose strings coming out at every angle. I brushed my fingers over them lightly before laying them on the bed beside me. The next thing I pulled out was the small piece of rose quartz that used to be part of a much larger piece, until Rose and I broke it, giving us each a half of it. Rose… I reached farther in and found the bracelet my dad made when I was a newborn. It fit snugly around my wrist then, but now could only fit on my middle finger.

I pulled out numerous photos of Mississippi, our house, me, Rose and I, our pets, and my parents. They're wedding photo stopped me and I had to control the tears that threatened to escape. I just picked up my mom's engagement ring and their wedding bands when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in", I call, assuming it must be Jasper. I try to shove all of the contents back into the box. The bedroom door opens slowly and Jasper peeks in.

"Hey, I just finished with my shower. Are you hungry for dinner?" He asks, stepping in slowly.

I shake my head. "We ate lunch late, so I'm okay."

"Okay. Just let me know if you get hungry." He starts to leave my room and I realize that I need to tell him everything. I need to be brutally honest. After all, you can't run from your past for forever, right?

"Wait, Jasper." He stops in the door way. "Can we talk?" He turns around, blue eyes displaying concern and worry.

"Yeah, sure." He stops in the middle of my room. I nervously shove the box to the end of the bed and pat the empty space next to me.

"Sit?" I meant it to sound like I meant it, but I phrased it as more of a question. He nodded slowly and came over to sit next to me on the bed.

"What's going on Alice?" He asked, his eyes searching mine.

"Nothing like that, honestly. It's just, well, there are some things I haven't been fully honest about. I feel really bad not giving you the full answers. So, I'm going to clear things up. Right here, right now and I'm not going to shy away from it. Then, even if you decide that you don't want someone as imperfect and as broken as me, at least I know you have a good reason for not letting me live here anymore." I say, watching as his brows merge together in confusion.

"I'm sure nothing you say would make me make you leave." Jasper says seriously, searching my face again. "And you don't have to tell me everything, Alice. I'm not worried about that. If you would prefer to keep the past the past, then we can leave it."

"But it needs to be said. Just let me do this, okay?" He nods and I take a deep, shuddery breath. "I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi twenty-two years ago. My parents, James and Lisa, both grew up in the Biloxi area. I attended all public schools and Rose was my best friend throughout each grade. Her older brother Edward was always there with us too." I take another shuddery breath, determined to get through this.

"You don't have to continue, Alice." He says, placing a comforting hand on my nearly trembling one.

"Yes I do." I pause, gathering my words for the next few sentences. "My dad's parents died when I was in second grade. I never saw them a whole lot, so it wasn't that big of a deal. But when my maternal grandparents died during my senior year, I thought the world, at least my world, had ended. But that wasn't the worst of it." I close my eyes, trying to stop the tears I feel building up.

"Alice", Jasper says calmly, reaching out to brush away the few tears that had escaped, "You don't have to continue." He repeats, and yet I know I do. I have to say this, or I'll never be able to. I'll never be able to be fully truthful.

"My grandparents we very well off. They owned a lot of land in other parts of Mississippi, so when they died, and my parents inherited their, uh, fortune, it wasn't a quiet matter. Many bad people knew about my grandparents death and knew where we lived. So when I thought my grandparents dying within a few months of each other was the end of the world, I was not prepared in any way for what came next."

"Alice?"

"I need to say this Jasper. Please, let me say it." I open my teary eyes and see a look of total disdain on his face. "Senior year I had everything worked out. I was accepted to UW and I was going to leave during the summer. My parents were thrilled for me. Then, one day, when I was coming home from school, I noticed three guys leaving our house. I'd never see them before so I just assumed they were new business partners of my dad's. But when I went into our house, and I called out for my parents, they didn't respond. Walking down the hall way into the living room, I found them-"

"Alice, oh my God, I'm so sorry. I said you didn't have to tell me." He says, cupping my face like he'd done in the van, wiping away my tears.

"They were laying there, on the floor. They were murdered in cold blood. All because of money. _Money_. And I never got a good enough look to identify their killers. Their probably still out there somewhere. They never even got to see me graduate, Jasper. They never got to see anything past that day. All because someone had to take my grandparents money." I cry, my body racking with uncontrollable sobs. Jasper pressed me tight against his chest, whispering soothing word all over again.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. Really. I can't even imagine how hard it must be to live with something like that." He whispers to me.

"It always gets me when I think about all the stuff they've missed. Like my graduation, and anything else they're supposed to be in the front row for. My father's never going to get the chance to walk me down the aisle. My kids aren't going to have grandparents from my side. Just all these things they're missing, _I'm_ missing, because people are dumb enough to take away something that means so much to someone." I cry against his shirt as he gently rubs my back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through it." He whispers.

"How could you have been? You were in Texas." I mumble, untangling myself from his comforting embrace and wiping my cheeks with my arms.

"I can still feel bad I didn't know you. I can still feel bad that you had to go through what no one should have to go through." He says, and when my eyes meet with his, and I see his beautiful ice blue eyes, framed by golden honey blonde hair, I feel a sense of calm. The sense of calm that always seems to emanate from him, no matter what the situation.

"Rose and Edward moved with me to Washington, knowing I couldn't make it on my own. I moved because my parents were so thrilled about me coming here, so thrilled with the opportunity, but I never went. It was too much too soon." I explain as he nods.

"Of course it was. And you're only twenty two. You could go back to school." He says reassuringly.

"I know." I take a deep breath, wanting to know what he's thinking now, "So? Am I too emotionally damaged to be here?" His eyes widen in shock, obviously wondering why I'd be asking such a question.

"No, Alice. Why would you even ask such as thing?" He asks, his face looming closer, eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Well, I just thought, you know. It's complicated and stuff like that…" I can't form a proper sentence with his face that close.

"You aren't going to have to worry. I'm here for you. Always", he leaned in a little closer and slowly brushed his lips with mine. I picked up my arms and wrapped them around his neck as he continued to kiss me softly.

It was a simple, sweet and caring kiss. There was nothing rushed or heated about it. However the emotion he put into it was enough to make my head spin and my legs turn to Jell-o. It was a good thing I was sitting down.

When he pulled away, he looked at me with eyes so sincere, so loving; I couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across my face.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you in the lobby." He admits sheepishly, the smile I've come to love spreading across his face.

_What a way to break in my new room._

**So? How was that? Good. I'm glad. Please review and tell me what you thought. I've gotten about five reviews per chapter, but I have a lot more people adding this to their Story Alerts. Please, please, please? If you do, I'll post the one shot I've been working on for a while…**


	5. Tell ALMOST Alls JPOV

Disclaimer: I am **not** in any way, shape, or form **SM**. **She owns Twilight and** **all** the glorious **characters **that go with it. I'm simply here to have fun with them. Second, I did not create the **original story**. It was created **by Deer-in-headlights Oo**. I just took over…

**Someone asked for JPOV for the previous chapter. So, to grant the request of my readers, here it is. **

**Hope You Enjoy The Story… If You Don't, Just Don't Review… Keep Reading Though!!. **

**Thanks for your reviews! They made me :)! I hope this chapter is good for you too! THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME BREIF MILD LANGUAGE COURTESY OF EMMETT!**

**BTW: I AM LOOKING FOR A NEW TITLE FOR THIS STORY!!! While I love the original title, it doesn't exactly fit for my story. I will be review the titles you will be so kind as to submit. Winner gets a preview of the next chapter!**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 3 IN JPOV. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT TO UNDERSTAND THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 3: Tell ALMOST Alls**

"_You've got troubles, I've got 'em too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_."_  
- _'You've Got A Friend in Me' by Randy Newman (American Singer/Songwriter)

**JPOV**

It was after three o'clock when Emmett, Edward, and I finally finished loading up the van. Everything was situated just right so that when we got to the apartment we could easily move her things into it. The apartment, _my_ apartment, was now _ours_. And let me tell you, I had absolutely no problem sharing.

Emmett was being a grumpy ass because he hadn't been fed on time. You know how stubborn those mules can be… So, we opted to go out to eat. Well, more like _I_ opted. Alice's fridge stocking techniques were not up to par, and I was not looking forward to giving Emmett Hostess Cupcakes. I mean, all that sugar…

Rose, Alice's friend, her brother, Edward, and his girlfriend, Bella, had all driven to Alice's apartment separately. So, they decided they were just going to drive themselves to Roy's & Ray's, the small diner Alice and I had visited the day before. However, Emmett had ridden with me in the van I'd rented to move Alice's things, but I didn't want to ride with him again. I really wanted to ride with Alice, but there were the problems of the van and Emmett.

Edward offered to let Emmett ride with him. Let me take this time to mention Edward is now my best friend.

"We could take my car." Alice offers, standing on the curb outside of her old building. I finish covering everything in the van before jumping out and swinging the doors shut.

"I don't want to leave this van sitting here. So, unless you want to ride by yourself, you can get there with me in this beast." I laugh, pointing at the oversized van I'd rented for today. _Please, please, ride with me_, I silently beg.

"Um, sure. But I will need to come back eventually and get my car." She says, slowly. Of course I'd drive her back to get her car.

"Of course. I'll drive you over here later tonight if you want." I motion with my hand to the cab of the van and she nods, walking slowly over to the passenger side door.

But I beat her to it. I have to. My chivalrous side has taken way too long to show up.

"What-" She starts, but I don't let her finish. If she questions this now, and jumps to the wrong conclusions about my actions, then there's no way I'm going to be able to live with myself.

"After you, m'lady." I pull open the door and put on my best smile.

"Thanks", she mumbles, a beautiful blush tinting her cheeks. She climbs up into the cab and I slowly close the door behind her.

I hope the van smells better than it did. The person who had it before had it smelling like stinky feet and something else. Something I don't really care to research.

I walk around the back of the van and open the driver's side door, glad to see that she doesn't seem to notice how bad it smells in here.

"Okay. Now if I can just back this thing out, we should be fine." I say with a small laugh, rubbing my hands together in mock concentration.

Alice stares out of the windshield, her gaze fixated on her apartment building. I feel bad for her, having to leave the place she's probably spent her whole life in Washington in, but then I shake off those feelings, knowing she _wants_ to move in with me. I know she'll be so much happier in Winterod.

When we pulled into the lot at Roy's & Ray's, I maneuvered the van next to Edward's Volvo. I noticed that Rose's cherry red BMW was parked in the tiniest spot with Bella's Altima right next to it.

I came around and opened Alice's door, only this time I offered her my arm, too. I prayed she'd take it, prayed to get another feel of that fire that ignites when she so much as graces me with any type of contact.

We walk arm in arm, with our hands brushing against each other, into Roy's & Ray's. Everything was going great. I felt this was where she belonged, where _I_ belonged. Together. And I don't know how to explain it. I _can't_ explain it. All these years I was afraid my name would get in the way. And maybe it's because she doesn't know the full story. Maybe it's because she isn't familiar with the lying, cheating, all-controlling Whitlock name. Or maybe, it's because I haven't even mentioned it to her.

Before We can get over to the table where the rest of the group is sitting, she stops, pulling back on my arm slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asks, searching her eyes, trying to figure out if she's uncomfortable, if she's upset, if I've done anything wrong.

"I just don't understand." She says, slowly shaking my head.

"Don't understand what?" I asks, trying my best to be concerned, trying my best to not let the nagging thought that I've done something to upset her come into my mind.

"_This_. Everything. The opening car doors. The arm linking. I'm just so confused." She admits, breaking off our gaze as her cheeks flush and she stares at the floor, obviously embarrassed. And that's when I realize I _must've_ done something wrong. She _isn't_ happy.

"Do you want me to stop? Was it too much?" I rush. I can't help myself. I need to know if I hurt her in anyway. If I'm really _not_ capable of this. "Alice, look at me." I say calmly, hooking my thumb under my chin and bringing her gaze back to mine. "Tell me honestly. Are you uncomfortable? Even the slightest bit? I'll stop everything if you want me to." _Please tell me she's okay. Please tell me she's not having second thoughts._

She pauses, eyes slightly preoccupied, looking anywhere but me.

"No, it's just- I don't know. It's confusing and not confusing. It's weird and it's right. It's-" I cut her off. She feels like I feel. _Exactly_ the same way. Maybe this is going to work out better than I ever could've imagined. Or maybe, it'll crumble and fall, like the Berlin Wall.

"I know. Trust me I know. But like I said, say the word and that's it. No more. I'll stop _everything_." I say, even though I know it'd take me forever to give up. Forever to get used to the idea that she'll never be mine. "Now let's go grab some grub, huh?" I lead her over to the table, not breaking our arm link. She never said to stop, so I'm not going to.

Alice's friend, Rose, raises a very perfectly plucked eyebrow and tilts her head in the direction of our hands. I don't particularly like the looks she's giving us, it makes me feel like I'm some sort of criminal, but if Alice likes her, then I'll put up with her.

"Hey guys!" Alice smiles cheerfully, scooting into the booth. I follow close behind, sliding in right next to her.

"No, no, no. Don't 'hey guys' me. Do you have any idea what hell you put us through?" Emmett growls. His huge form looming over the table at Alice, his eyes menacing. I don't like his look either.

"Ignore him. He's just mad he didn't eat at one." I lean in to whisper to Alice, hoping to calm her down a little bit. Emmett could easily hurt her and I think she realizes that.

"No. Shut up Jasper." Emmett directs his attention at me briefly before turning back on Alice. "That couch. Oh, God. That couch was a _bitch_. That thing weighed a fucking ton. Do you realize that?" Emmett complains like the over grown, five year old with a mouth of a sailor, that he is.

"Ignore him Alice. It wasn't that bad." Edward says, his tone reassuring as he looks at Alice. I would have been jealous, if his girlfriend wasn't sitting right next to him.

To be honest, that couch was a 'bitch'. In all of my existence I've never had to move a couch that heavy and awkward. It took us forever to get it through the door, leaving me wondering how in the world Alice got it up there in the first place.

"Aw, c'mon Emmett." Rose says, leaning across the table, "That couch was no match for you, now was it?" She gave Emmett an unrestricted view of her cleavage.

"Pssh. No. Course not." He stumbles, eyes trying to stay on her face.

"So when do we get to see the apartment Alice?" Bella asks, her eyes shining with anticipation at what lays ahead in the Winterod apartments. Everyone who knows someone living there is the exact same way. Always concerned about the price, but then oh so glad to have the privileges.

"Well, um, whenever I guess." She says, looking over at me, her brown eyes pleading for help. It is her apartment too, but I guess she still feels nervous about everything. Although I want her to feel free to invite people over anytime she wants.

"Me casa es tu casa. Except for you." I chuckle, shooting a very pointed glare at Emmett.

"C'mon, dude! I'm not _that_ bad." He complains with a girlish roll of his eyes.

We look over the menus, much to Emmett's pleasure, and when everybody's picked out their meal, Edward, Emmett, and I leave to order it. After all, it's the gentlemanly thing to do. But when I get up to leave Alice, there's a certain look in her eyes that causes me to want to stay. It's almost as if she's begging me not to leave her, which I never would. Never _could_.

We walk over to the counter and Roy is taking orders. This is one thing I love about non-chain diners. The owners are usually always present. He greets us with a smile and takes down our order, shouting it in diner talk back to Ray, who's on kitchen duty today.

"Jasper? Can I ask you something?" Edward asks, leaning against the counter.

"Uh, sure. What's going on?" I really hope I didn't do anything to offend him. I'm sure he's a nice guy and all but if I dared cross his path, I'm sure serious damage could be ensured.

"Alice is like a sister to me. I've known her my whole life and I want nothing but the best for her. She's been through some pretty bad things in her short lifetime, but I think that's more for her to discuss than I, so I'll leave it to her. However, if I find out she's been harmed anymore while she's with you, you can learn to sleep with one eye open, because I'll never let you rest if you hurt her" Edward warns.

"I'd never intentionally hurt Alice. I can't explain it, but I feel a certain attraction to her that for a long time I thought I'd never feel. I never expected our paths to cross this way, but they did. And I must say, I wouldn't trade a second of the past two days." I explain, hoping it doesn't make me sound like a complete pansy.

"It seems to be mutual." Edward remarks, causing me to feel extremely happy. If she feels for me one-sixteenth of what I feel for her already, then I'd be thrilled as the bloodhound that found his fugitive. God, I'm so glad I didn't say that out loud.

"I'm glad she feels comfortable with me. It would kind of be hard being roommates if she didn't." I say with a small chuckle as the guys laugh along too.

"So Jasper. Tell us, what is it that you do to afford such luxury?" Edward asks. Sure his question is simple, and I could give a nice, clean, and clear answer, but I can't risk it.

"I work in personal sales." I say. Emmett rolls his eyes.

"Puh-lease. Bro, that is _not_ what you do." Emmett laughs as Edward gives me a questioning look.

"It's what I do. The personals I work in is Real-estate." I explain, trying to keep the information I give to a minimum.

"Oh, wow. So, what company do you work for? Long and Foster? Century 21?" Edward probes. Shoot me now.

"Neither. But you've probably never heard of the one I work for", _yes, you have_, "It's kind of quiet", _no, it's not_.

"Oh, okay." Edward says, nodding his head.

"Oh! Jasper! Do your country accent thingy! Watch this, Eddie, he's really good. And the best part is? It's authentic!" Emmett says, gearing me up to embarrass myself.

"Oh really? Where'd you grow up, Jasper?" Edward asks, turning his attention back to me.

"Ozona, Texas." I reply.

"Really? Wow, that's interesting. Rosalie, Alice, and I grew up in Biloxi, Mississippi." He says and I nod, having already acquired this information from Alice previously.

"Say something!" Emmett probes. For as long as I live I'll never understand this guy.

"Why? It's not any credit to me if I do say sompin. _SOMETHING!_ God." I shake my head as Emmett bursts into laughter.

"Food's all ready guys. Enjoy!" Roy says with a smile, placing three trays onto the counter. Edward grabs his and Bella's while Emmett takes the one that has his and Rosalie's food oh so conveniently placed together.

I notice the empty tip jar on the counter and look down at the food. Anyone can see how much effort Ray put into making the food. I reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet. Grabbing the first bill I see, a twenty. Slipping it into the jar, Roy looks at me skeptically.

"Thanks a lot", he says with a smile, his green eyes shining from beneath his salt and pepper hair.

"No problem." I pick up the tray and head back over to the booth, noticing that everyone is heckling Emmett for some reason or another.

I smile at Alice, placing the tray on the table and sliding it towards her. She scoots over a little bit and I sit down next to her, trying to get as close as I can to her, but restricting myself for the sake of the diner, her friends, and her.

She reaches to get her purse, but I stop her. My hand wraps around her wrist and I notice the fire that always seems to accompany our touches is still burning.

"But don't I have to pay you back?" She asks, her eyes frantically darting all over my face.

"No. Don't worry about it." I say, quietly, slowly releasing my grip on her hand as the fire fades to a simmer, and then goes out completely. She searches my face, my eyes, her eyes questioning, and I wonder once again if I've done something wrong. Was paying for her meal wrong? This woman had me so confused, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"See? Am I crazy? Or did that really happen?" Rose says, her eyes narrowed into thin slits as she points a finger in our direction.

"Yeah, seriously Jasper. You're practically eye fucking her." Emmett booms. He had to put his big mouth into every fucking detail in my life. And, for the record, I was _not_ 'eye fucking' her. Even though I'm not exactly opposed to the idea, it isn't polite. Isn't _right_.

"Ladies room! Rose, Alice, come with me." Bella says, standing up quickly, climbing over Edward in order to get out of the booth.

Rose pushes herself out of the booth and storms down the diner after Bella. They looked pissed and I do not want Alice going with them, no matter what kind of friends they are.

"I, um, need to go." She says, looking over me, watching as her two friends make their way into the bathroom.

"You can stay." I urge. I do not want Alice to have to endure some kind of Spanish Inquisition on account of me.

"No, I can't. They'll get mad. Just let me go." She pleads, but I can tell she doesn't want to go. She knows she's in some sort of trouble and there's no way I can help her.

"If you have to." I sigh, getting up out of the booth so she can slide out. "I'll come rescue you. Just call if you need me." I whisper in her ear, my lips brushing against her temple before I back away and sits back down in the booth. I really wish I hadn't done that. She went ridged as soon as my lips brushed her temple. Now she probably thinks I'm some sort of freak.

She flees towards the bathroom and that's all the conformation I need to know I made her uncomfortable. I made her upset because I took things too far. I never should've done this. Never should've gotten involved. I should've just lived with Emmett and his moldy pizza and rainbow sprinkled cheese balls.

I put my head down on the table and close my eyes, trying to figure out how I'm ever going to fix this.

"Hey, man. You okay?" Emmett asks, laying a bear paw of a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumble, raising my head and putting them in my hands instead. I really screwed up. I over stepped my boundaries and now she probably thinks I'm a freak. Some kind of bastard that put that add into the paper to get someone like her.

"Seriously, you look like death." Edward says, and I look through my fingers to meet his gaze. "What happened?"

I release a sigh and remove my hands, "I just over stepped a boundary. Did you see how fast she ran to the bathroom?" I ask, looking at Emmett as he nods.

"Well, what did you do?" He asks, eyebrows merging together in mock concentration.

"Nothing, never mind." I say.

"Did you hurt her?" Edward asks, his tone not threatening, but possessive.

"I just think I did something I shouldn't have done. And now she probably thinks I'm a bastard." I say with a slow shake of my head.

"What did you do?" Edward asks, his tone demanding I tell him.

"I told her before she left that I'd come rescue her and then I basically kissed her temple." I admit, looking down at the table. _So much for _her _having a Spanish Inquisition_.

Edward and Emmett burst out laughing.

"Jasper, she wasn't upset. She was more embarrassed than anything." Edward says, wiping the corners of his eyes.

"So she doesn't think I'm a jerk?" I ask, a brilliant smile threatening to escape and take over my face as her best guy friend, almost brother, says she doesn't hate me.

"No, that's just Alice. She's not very open. And after her parents-" His head snaps back to look at me. "Never mind. Just trust me when I say she isn't mad at you."

"Good. I'm glad she doesn't hate me." I smile.

"That would make your living arrangements very weird wouldn't it?" Emmett laughs, but before I can answer, the bathroom door swings open and a sobbing Alice bursts from it. I jump out of the booth, running to meet her half way.

"Alice? Oh, God. Alice what happened? Are you okay?" She runs towards me, eyes closed tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. I press her against my chest, wrapping my arms around her small frame. "Ssh. It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. I'm here, okay? It's okay." I try my best to calm her down. Her sobs subside for a few seconds.

"What's going on?" Edward asks, coming to stand next to me and taking in the small, crying form that is currently Alice.

"We're leaving. I'm taking her home. I don't know what happened, but I'm not letting her stay here." I say. I don't know what the hell her friends said to her in there, but I am _not_ letting her stay here.

"Here man. It's her purse. We'll take care of the food and stuff. Just get her out of here." Emmett walks up next to me, and I take the chance to burn the image of him holding a purse into my memory, before reaching out and taking it.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." I say to them, nodding at each one before I slowly start to walk backwards, Alice's feet moving robotically. "Alice, can we do this some other way?" I asks, my left hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"What?" Her voice is muffled by my shirt which is soaked through from her tears. But I couldn't care less.

"Just hold on. Stand up on you tip-toes and wrap your arms around my neck." I say, and I'm so thrilled when she does so a second later, no hesitation with her movements, except that she won't look up at me.

I carry her bridal style out of the diner and to the van, loving the feel of her body pressed against mine. It feels so natural as if she's been her all along, as if, here in my arms, was where she was always supposed to be.

I manage to open the door without dropping her and I sit her up on the seat, exposing her face to me again. Her makeup is staining her cheeks and her eyes are red and the slightest but puffy, but she still looks beautiful.

She starts crying again, and I reach out to cup her face between my hands, wiping away all the tears I can. I could stand here forever taking care of her. When she stops crying and I wipe away her last tear, she motions towards my shirt.

"God, I'm so sorry." She chokes out, looking over at my shirt. I know it's soaked through. I can feel it. But I don't care. She could stain as many of my shirts as she has tears and I wouldn't care.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay? You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, I'm just concerned, that's all." I sooth, keeping my eyes on hers.

"It's okay", she pauses, "I'll be fine." She nods, but she isn't fooling me. She isn't okay. Something bad happened back there and she's in so much pain now, I could probably never comprehend it.

"If you say so. Here's your purse." I say with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood while sliding her purse off my shoulder.

"Thanks." She takes it from me and puts it on the floorboards of the van.

"Are you ready to go home?" I ask, so glad to finally use that term. So glad to finally put into context that it's ours now. No longer mine, it's ours, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yes", she smiles, her eyes shining once again.

"Good." I return with a smile of my own, slowly brushing her hair behind her ear before removing my hand. "Let's go."

I make sure she's situated in the seat before I close the door. Walking around to the other side of the van, I notice she's staring straight at the diner. I really wish there was more I could do, but guys are never supposed to get involved with girl issues. And no matter how much I care for Alice, I could never interfere. It was most likely me that started this whole thing, and if she realizes how I contaminated her relationship with her best friend, that'd be the end of us. If, there even is an us.

I slide into the driver's seat and looks over at Alice. Her face is so distraught that I can't help the sad look that I feel take over my face. She doesn't say anything though, so I go ahead and start the van, deciding to let her work out everything she needs to.

The ride home is quiet. I just let Alice wander around in her own little world, not wanting to upset her or hurt her by asking questions. However, I am very aware of the brief side glances she's giving me. And when she does, she tries to do it without drawing attention to the fact, but I still catch it.

I turn into the parking garage of the apartment building, but I drive up to the front of the building, catching yet another glance from Alice, only this time, it's laced with confusion.

"Who are they?" She asks, looking out of her window.

"Just some guys. They're going to help me get the furniture up to the apartment." I say, pulling flush against the curb.

She gives me the weirdest look and I shrug, not knowing why she's so confused. So I hired extra guys to help Emmett, Edward, and I.

I throw the van into park and get out of the driver's side, not closing the door all the way. I walk over to greet the guys, James, Jacob, and Mike, giving each of them a firm handshake before opening the van door and helping Alice out.

"Alice, this is James." I say, pointing out James. "And that's Jacob", I point out Jacob. "And Mike", I say, doing the same thing.

"Uh, hey." She says, reaching out to shake each of their hands.

"So how much stuff do we have to move?" Jacob asks as I lead them around to the back and open the doors.

"All right. Let's get to it." Mike says. I climb into the back and start passing out the boxes.

* * *

Around six o'clock, everything is up in the apartment. I am paying each of the guys and thanking them for all their hard work before walking back into the apartment.

I open the door and Alice turns to face me, her eyes showing a huge amount of concern.

"Sit down. I'll be right back." She tells me, pointing to the couch. She turns and heads into the kitchen as I take a seat on my couch.

I watch Alice in the kitchen. She seems so natural, so perfect it doesn't seem like she's just settling in today. It seems as if she's always supposed to be here. She starts to turn around so I quickly shut my eyes.

I can tell she's trying to be quiet, I can tell she's moving slowly, so when she sits down on the couch, I open my eyes.

"Hey." I greet, my face breaking out in a smile. It's the only smile I reserve especially for her though. No one else will ever see this smile, because no one else can make me feel this way. _God, I really am a pansy_…

"Hey. I got you some water. You need it." She says, nodding her head and handing me a water bottle.

"Thanks, Darlin'." I say, using my full country accent. Something I'd never do in front of anyone but my parents. I open the water bottle and take a gulp of it, watching as her cheeks heat again.

"No problem." She mumbles, averting her gaze and pulling herself closer to the arm rest of the couch.

"So, what do you say about moving the rest of your stuff?" I ask, placing my water bottle on the coffee table.

"Are you sure? I mean, you've done so much for me today already, I don't want to impose anymore."She says, looking into my eyes.

"And just how would you move all of your stuff? I'm not letting you strain yourself." I say, moving off the couch and standing. My back and knees crack in protest. _Great way to seem ready to move more stuff…_ I raises his arms above my head, and my shoulder blades pop. She averts her gaze again.

"If you're sure." She says slowly. "I'll go ahead and get the boxes." She gets up off the couch and grabs the few boxes on the floor, picking them up, and walking back towards her bedroom.

I grab the head and baseboards, setting them on the bed frame. I give one great pull and successfully move the pile and inch. _This is going to take forever._ I pull and manage to get the bed around the corner and into the hall.

I grab the boards and carry them into the entertainment room. Taking the time to notice how perfect her stuff seems to look in here. How it just cleans it up and gives this room a whole new lease on life. Propping them up against the back of the couch, I go back to get the bed.

I get it over to Alice's room and stand it up. Heaving it through the door.

"Do you need help?" She asks, the concern evident in her voice. _This is exactly why I was not letting her move this stuff. _

"No, I got it" I give one last pull and get the bed into her room. But just when I think all is well, it tilts and comes crashing down. "Well, at least that part's done." I shrug, looking at the bed, wondering if taking the mattress off would've helped anything…

"Can I help you get the base board and head board at least?" She asks, coming to stand next to me.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself." I say. I'd feel horrible if she hurt herself.

"Jasper, I'm not going to hurt myself. I haven't carried anything _all day_. Just please, let me help you? It is my stuff after all." She looks up at me, eyes pleading to let her help me.

"If you really want to. Don't do it for me though." I walk out of the room with her on my heels. "You can take the baseboard." I pick up the headboard, making sure she didn't get the heavier of the two.

I attached the boards to the bed, making sure they were properly in place as Alice hovered over my shoulder.

"Can I help you move the rest of the stuff?" She asked when I stood up from kneeling beside the bed. I take a deep breath. _Oh, God. There's still the vanity…_

It took us a while, because I wouldn't let Alice carry that much and she complained about _my_ back. How it wasn't good to put all that strain on it. I'm just thankfull I'll never have to move her stuff again, hopefully.

"So, it's in the corner, next to the window, are you happy now?" I ask, situating the vanity for what I hope is the last time.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry it-" I cut her off. She didn't need to apologize.

"Don't apologize, Alice. Really, it's okay. I kind of figured there would be a lot of work involved in moving the furniture, and it seems like I was right, but don't apologize." I say, using my best firm, yet sincere voice.

"But it was a lot for you to do and-"

"Are you happy?" I cut her off again.

"Yes, of course. Way happier than I thought I could be." She says and my heart swells. She's happy. She's happy _here with me_.

"Then that's all that matters. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower." I can smell myself, and myself doesn't smell so good. I'm surprised she hasn't said anything. I give a small laugh and leave her room, closing the door softly behind me.

Walking into my master bedroom I realize that she's right across the hall. From now until she decides to move out, which I hope will be never. I step into my oversized master bathroom and strip, turning on the water and letting it get hot before I step in.

I wash my hair, making sure to get out all of the oil that turns my hair to a much darker shade. When I finish with my shower, I get out and dry off quickly. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I head back into my room and grab a pair of pants and a shirt, changing into everything quickly before heading out of my room and going back to Alice's.

I knock softly, not wanting to disturb her if she's doing something.

"Come in", she calls, her voice choked.

"Hey, I just finished with my shower." No duh… "Are you hungry for dinner?" I ask, trying to fix my mistake. She shakes her head.

"We ate lunch late, so I'm okay."

"Okay. Just let me know if you get hungry." I turn to leave her room, planning to get on my computer later.

"Wait, Jasper." I freeze. "Can we talk?" Oh, Lord. She wants to talk.

"Yeah, sure." I stop by her bed as she nervously shoves a beat up shoe box behind her.

"Sit?" She asks, patting the empty space on the bed beside her.

"What's going on Alice?" I sit down next to her, my eyes frantically searching hers.

"Nothing like that, honestly. It's just, well, there are some things I haven't been fully honest about. I feel really bad not giving you the full answers. So, I'm going to clear things up. Right here, right now and I'm not going to shy away from it. Then, even if you decide that you don't want someone as imperfect and as broken as me, at least I know you have a good reason for not letting me live here anymore." Why would I kick her out?

"I'm sure nothing you say would make me make you leave." I say seriously, continuing to search her face for any clues. "And you don't have to tell me everything, Alice. I'm not worried about that. If you would prefer to keep the past the past, then we can leave it."

"But it needs to be said. Just let me do this, okay?" I nod as I she takes a breath. "I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi twenty-two years ago. My parents, James and Lisa, both grew up in the Biloxi area. I attended all public schools and Rose was my best friend throughout each grade. Her older brother Edward was always there with us too."

"You don't have to continue, Alice." I say, watching as her breath becomes more ragged. I place my hand on hers, trying to calm her down.

"Yes I do." She pauses. "My dad's parents died when I was in second grade. I never saw them a whole lot, so it wasn't that big of a deal. But when my maternal grandparents died during my senior year, I thought the world, at least my world, had ended. But that wasn't the worst of it." She clamps her eyes shut and I feel horrible. I don't know what happened, but I don't want her to tell me if she doesn't feel comfortable.

"Alice", I say calmly, wiping away some fallen tears. "You don't have to continue."

"My grandparents we very well off. They owned a lot of land in other parts of Mississippi, so when they died, and my parents inherited their, uh, fortune, it wasn't a quiet matter. Many bad people knew about my grandparents death and knew where we lived. So when I thought my grandparents dying within a few months of each other was the end of the world, I was not prepared in any way for what came next."

"Alice?" I can't help it. She doesn't need to relive any of this.

"I need to say this Jasper. Please, let me say it." She opens her eyes, pleading with me. "Senior year I had everything worked out. I was accepted to UW and I was going to leave during the summer. My parents were thrilled for me. Then, one day, when I was coming home from school, I noticed three guys leaving our house. I'd never see them before so I just assumed they were new business partners of my dad's. But when I went into our house, and I called out for my parents, they didn't respond. Walking down the hall way into the living room, I found them-"

"Alice, oh my God, I'm so sorry. I said you didn't have to tell me." I cup her face, wiping away the flood of tears as horrible images flash into my mind.

"They were laying there, on the floor. They were murdered in cold blood. All because of money. _Money_. And I never got a good enough look to identify their killers. Their probably still out there somewhere. They never even got to see me graduate, Jasper. They never got to see anything past that day. All because someone had to take my grandparents money." She bursts down crying and I pull her flush against my chest, wanting to offer all the support I can.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. Really. I can't even imagine how hard it must be to live with something like that." I whisper.

"It always gets me when I think about all the stuff they've missed. Like my graduation, and anything else they're supposed to be in the front row for. My father's never going to get the chance to walk me down the aisle. My kids aren't going to have grandparents from my side. Just all these things they're missing, _I'm_ missing, because people are dumb enough to take away something that means so much to someone." I rub slow circles on her back, trying to put myself in her shoes. Now, my father would never walk _me_ down the aisle, but I can imagine how hard it must be for her. Girls always picture the perfect wedding, and not having her father must suck.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through it." I whisper, keeping my tone soothing.

"How could you have been? You were in Texas." She mumbles, untangling herself from my embrace.

"I can still feel bad I didn't know you. I can still feel bad that you had to go through what no one should have to go through." I say honestly. No one should have to go through that.

"Rose and Edward moved with me to Washington, knowing I couldn't make it on my own. I moved because my parents were so thrilled about me coming here, so thrilled with the opportunity, but I never went. It was too much too soon." She says, unraveling the story some more for me.

"Of course it was. And you're only twenty two. You could go back to school." With all those online classes a fifty-year old could go back to school.

"I know." She takes a deep breath. "So? Am I too emotionally damaged to be here?" My eyes widen in shock. How could she assume after she bares all to me that I'd make her leave?

"No, Alice. Why would you even ask such as thing?" He asks, my face moving closer to hers, my brows knit in confusion.

"Well, I just thought, you know. It's complicated and stuff like that…" She stumbles.

"You aren't going to have to worry. I'm here for you. Always", I lean in and capture her lips with mine. I don't rush it, I don't force it. So when she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me back, I'm thrilled to say the least.

I try to put as much effort into it, showing her in the few brief seconds that we have how much I care for her. How much she means to me.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you in the lobby." I admit after pulling out of our kiss. She looks at me, a smile spreading across her face. And I know, she's not going anywhere.

**Still looking for a title people! I'll be posting the one-shot soon, my lovelies! Please review! You are my inspiration!**

**Aly**


	6. A Confession

Disclaimer: I am **not** in any way, shape, or form **SM**. **She owns Twilight and** **all** the glorious **characters **that go with it. I'm simply here to have fun with them. Second, I did not create the **original story**. It was created **by Deer-in-headlights Oo**. I just took over…

**Thanks for your reviews! They made me :)! **

**This is sort of like a filler chapter. I'm trying to get it on the track I've envisioned. Trust me, it'll all work out very, **_**very**_** nicely! **

**Hope You Enjoy The Story… If You Don't, Just Don't Review… Keep Reading Though!!**

**Chapter 4: A Confession**

"_Well, then, love your suffering. Do not resist it, do not flee from it. It is your aversion that hurts, nothing else."_

--Hermann Hesse (German-born Swiss Poet, Novelist, and Painter)

**APOV**

The first night in the apartment was restless to say the least. Don't get me wrong, I loved the room and the apartment in general. The thing that made it restless was the God sleeping. Right. Across. The. Hall.

Jasper had held me close for a little longer last night. We laid side by side on my bed, my head on his chest, as he gently stroked my hair. We talked about what we were going to do tomorrow, when we were going to pick up my car, because we certainly didn't do it last tonight, and stuff like that.

When ten o'clock rolled around, Jasper said he had to leave. He gave me one more quick kiss before slipping out of my bedroom. The void I felt next to me just intensified how much I liked him. How hard I was falling for him.

When my alarm clock woke me up at six, I grudgingly got up. Not so happy after being awake until ten. Even though that's not extremely late, I hardly got any sleep at all.

I left my room, still in my pj's, my hair not brushed, and walked into the kitchen, hoping to find something to make for breakfast. Opening the fridge, I see everything from eggs to bacon to sausage to OJ to milk. And since I have absolutely no clue what Jasper likes, I decide to go ahead and make a Continental Breakfast, one that includes everything.

I found the frying pans and started making breakfast. Step One: Pancakes. Step Two: Eggs. Step Three: Sausage. And so on, and so forth, until everything was done or almost done cooking.

When I've loaded up a few plates with different things, I turned around, ready to place the food on the table, when my eyes met Jasper. He was standing in the entry way of the kitchen, an unreadable expression on his face.

"So, when did you get up?" He asks, coming over to grab the plates from me.

"I just got up a while ago. I figured I'd go ahead and fix breakfast, but then I didn't know what you liked, so I just fixed everything you had." I explain as he smiles.

"You're lucky I _love_ continental breakfasts." He smiles, leaning in to place a quick kiss on my lips. "And you." His admission almost made me drop the plate he hadn't taken. He loved me. Or, he loved me for making his favorite breakfast. Either way was okay.

"Okay." I mumble, praying he didn't expect me to say it back. Of course I loved him, or, at least, I think I do. But I couldn't say it.

Jasper just smiles at me, as he pulls out a chair.

"M'Lady." He smiles, blue eyes twinkling as I take the seat, placing the last plate on the table.

"Thanks." I tried returning his smile, but I'm sure mine appeared as more of a grimace. I was mad at myself. I couldn't admit that I loved him back, even though he said he loved me right after saying he loved breakfast foods. But still, even that made my heart swell, and here I sit, not able to return it.

Our breakfast is quiet, simple. He talks about how he has to go to Mount Saint Helens to get a postcard for his mother and how later today we'll stop by and get my car.

"Why can't you just get a postcard from the store? They look exactly the same." I ask, taking a bite of my pancake.

"She'd know. Trust me. She'd find some way to bug me about it until I buy her a new one, so I might as well just get it over with." He pushes some eggs around his plate before looking back at me. "Would you like to come with me? It's about a one hour drive, but if you came…" He trails off, averting his gaze and staring into the foyer.

"Are you asking me out?" I smile. We've never actually _gone out_ _gone out_. The first time was when he offered to buy me lunch after I signed the papers, and the second time was with the rest of my friends and Emmett, and that did not go so well.

"To Mount Saint Helens? No. To lunch afterwards? Yes?"

"I'd love to." I smile.

We finish the rest of our breakfast, or at least all we can eat. I was afraid Jasper would yell at me about wasting food, but since he's already made it perfectly clear that he didn't like leftovers, I threw away the rest of the food. It wasn't much, but it was still a waste.

Jasper left to go get changed and I left to. I decided I'd go ahead and take a shower seeing as how last night I'd been helping with what little moving Jasper would let me do and I never got to bathe. So, I grabbed my stuff and headed into the bathroom that was in the hall.

I was not prepared for the interior of the bathroom. I'd never seen it before, so when I stepped into the enclosed space, I was pleasantly surprised. The whole room was down in a sort of tropical theme. Pictures of the Bahamas, Hawaii, and the Caribbean, or at least that's where I thought they came from, having never actually visited these places, lined the walls in multi-photo frames.

But then, the scheme wasn't apparently complete without padded bathroom mats. The soft, plush mats made me question again, _just what does a personal sales worker do_? I took one look at the shower-bath combo and knew he had to do something important. The bathtub had jets on all sides and there were two shower heads, WITH PRESSURE OPTIONS!!!

Now, I was used to the much more, how do I put this, _conservative_ look. So, when I took one look at the shower, I realized I had absolutely no idea how to turn it on, which knobs were for which, and all that stuff. So, realizing it was either go on our first 'date' stinky and smelly, or go and ask Jasper for help.

_Yeah, Alice. Then he'll really think you're smart. How are you going to sound when you tell him you can't work his shower?_ I shrug off my inner voice, knowing that Jasper would never think I was dumb or incapable.

I left the bathroom and walked slowly down the hall. I stopped in front of Jasper's bedroom door, my fist slightly raised, prepared to knock, but afraid to. What is he was busy? What is I interrupt something?

I knock softly, and wait. Nothing happens. I knock again, slightly louder, but he still didn't answer. I reach down and turn the door knob slowly and push open the door. I step in cautiously and am instantly enveloped in the musky, warm smell that is Jasper.

His room is decorated in various shades of blues and browns that give a very natural, inviting feeling. The soft carpet allows me to walk around silently. I take mental notes of everything in his room. The perfectly made-up bed, the huge oil painting of green pastures and rolling hills over the headboard, the Stetson Cologne bottles lined up neatly on the dresser, the-

"Alice?" _Shoot! _I turn around slowly and my eyes meet Jasper. Correction: _shirtless _Jasper. His muscles are perfectly outlined and defined like some kind of Michelangelo sculpture. His pecks are defined, his abs toned, and there's that glorious V again.

I blush, realizing I've been openly ogling him, _in his bedroom_ where I'm not even supposed to be.

"I, uh… Um, I couldn't… I just- Forget it. I'm sorry!" I turn back around, blushing like mad as I burry my head in my hands and prepare to leave the room.

"Alice? What were you doing in here?" He asks, as I feel him walking up behind me. He places a firm hand on my shoulder, and the sparks return.

"I was coming to ask for your help. I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" I can feel the blush on my hands, the warmth not at all comforting.

"Alice, no I'm not mad. I'm sorry if you think I am", he moves his hands and slightly tugs at my wrists, "Please look at me?"

I allow my hands to be pulled away by his as I meet his eyes. They have the same amount of concern and something else… _love?_, in them. I'm instantly soothed, but my blush does not leave as I take in his toned arms and hands, clutching mine.

"You're not mad?" I ask quietly, my eyes frantically searching his expressive eyes for any sign of disappointment.

"No. You say you needed help with something?" The corners of his eyes crinkles in concern.

"Just the, um, bathtub." I mumble the last word, bracing myself for the hilarious laughter that would surely ensue.

"The _bathtub_? What's wrong with it?" He releases my wrists and the sparks fade like the Sparklers my dad used to by us.

"I just can't figure out how to work it." I say quietly, afraid he would laugh still, as I pull my bottom lip into my mouth and bite down on it.

"Okay. Let's go figure out how to work it." He smiles down at me, taking my hand in his and leading me out of his room.

I watch in fascination as he leans over the bathtub, explaining which knob is for the shower heads and which one is for the bathtub jets. Okay, so maybe I wasn't fascinated in his _explanation_. I was fascinated in his arm muscles as the flexed and released, showing me just how to work the controls. I was definitely going to need to be retaught.

"And that's it?" I ask, watching in disappointment as he stood up from his hunched over position.

"Yes. But if you need me again, you're always welcome in my room." He leaves with a smile and I can't help the one that spreads across my face at his implication. He closes the bathroom door as he leaves.

I will definitely be taking a cold shower for two reasons: _one) _I didn't pay any attention to know how to change the water temperature, and _two)_ his muscles are way to perfect for their own good.

I turn the knob that Jasper said works the shower heads and relish in the cool spray of water that comes from them. As I undress, I can't help but let my mind wander back to Jasper's room and what he's doing right now.

I take my shower in much of the same fashion, fantasizing about Jasper and his perfect body, realizing that the cold shower isn't doing anything to help the coil in my stomach that's winding itself tighter with each thought of him. His muscles, his eyes, his beautiful blonde tousled hair…

I turn off the water (after trying three different knobs) and dry off with my huge towel. I slip on the clothes I have already picked out and run my fingers through my wet and flat hair.

I leave the bathroom and head into my room, dropping my towel on my bed and heading over to my vanity where my blow dryer and curling iron lay. I go through my regular routine, taking just a little bit longer to make sure my hair is at is upmost. I take a few more extra minutes making sure my make-up looks as perfect as I can get it before leaving my room and running into Jasper right outside of my door.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologize for nearly running straight into his chest.

"Stop apologizing, okay?" He chuckles, and the sound is so warm and inviting, I laugh along to. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am." I smile up at him as he laces his fingers with mine.

"Good." He leads me down the hall, into the foyer, and outside.

Our hands stay locked the whole elevator ride to the bottom lobby and the whole way through the parking garage. Jasper opened the car door for me, and closed it after me, just like the Southern Gentleman he was proving to be.

After Jasper climbed in the car, we set out on the road to find a postcard of Mount Saint Helens. The scenery was beautiful and Jasper's historical information just enhanced the effect.

"Didn't it explode in 1980 or something?" I ask, never having paid that much attention to it all before.

"Yes. On May 18, 1980 at eight thirty-two in the morning in pacific daylight time, mind you. It was devastating for the surrounding areas." He explains as I gaze out my window, admiring the view of the large, looming mountain in the distance.

"Wow." I say earnestly. I never knew he was such a history buff, even though it wouldn't exactly surprise me.

"Wow's an understatement Alice. It was the most economically destructive and deadliest volcanic event in the history of the United States. Fifty-seven people were killed. Two hundred and fifty homes destroyed, forty seven bridges, fifteen miles of railway, and one hundred and eighty five miles of highway were completely wiped out." He explains as we pull into the drive way of what looks to be a souvenir shop.

"All of that because some mountain exploded?" I asked incredulously, just anxious to get him talking again. His complete knowledge of this area, combined with that undeniable sexy southern accent was completely, and utterly alluring.

"Yes Alice", he chuckles, "all because some mountain exploded." He parks in a spot next to the building and turns his car off. "Wait."

I already knew what he was going to do before he did it. He slipped out of the driver's side and came around to open my door, offering his hand. I didn't hesitate, just like before. We walk hand in hand into the small shop.

The interior is very typical for Washington, I guess. The hardwood floors, wooden statues, beaded jewelry, scarves, key chains, t-shirts, sweat shirts, and of course, post cards. The guy behind the counter had long gray hair pulled back in a pony-tail and big, round framed glasses.

I walked over to a tall jewelry case in the corner, letting Jasper go over to the counter. I study the tall glass case, looking at all the hand crafted necklaces, rings, bracelets, before something catches my eye. In a corner marked "Zodiac" is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. My sign is clearly displayed on the silver, every detail etched to perfection. And the price obviously shows how well they thought they'd done on it.

"What are you looking at?" Jasper asks, placing a hand on my shoulder and scaring me half to death. I turn to face him abruptly, my expression bringing an amused smile to his face.

"Nothing. Did you get your postcard?" I ask, my eyes focused on his, but my mind wandering back to that beautiful silver ring.

"It's on the counter. Now back to my question, what were you looking at? And don't say nothing." He smiled.

"Just a ring. Don't worry about it, it's nothing." I shrug my shoulders and start walking away from the jewelry case. Jasper doesn't stop me and I hear his footsteps follow behind me.

I barely registered the transaction as Jasper paid the guy for the postcard.

"Thanks! Come back again!" The guy smiled, giving a slight wave of his hand as we left the shop.

Jasper smiled as he opened the car door for me, making sure, as always, that I was safely inside before closing it. I could really get used to all of this gentlemanly treatment.

"So? Where would you like to go to for lunch? Any preferences?" He smiles as he starts his car.

"Anything. What are you hungry for?" I return his smile as he drives back down the scenic road.

"Whatever you want. And don't make this hard by saying that you'll just eat where I want. Okay? Honestly, go ahead a name a place. _Anyplace_. The sky's the limit." He chuckles.

"Can we try something French?" I ask. I know he said that the sky was the limit, but I've never been to any French restaurants in Washington.

"Of course. Le français est très bonne." He speaks in French as if it was his native tongue. His accents are perfect, his endings clear. If I thought his country accent was sexy, his French could rival it very closely.

He drives further down the scenic road until we get back on the main route. He continues weaving through the traffic, passing numerous Mom-vans, way-too-cool-for-you High school cars, and the occasional midlife crisis convertible driven by a forty some year old guy.

When we pull up to the restaurant, I am immediately taken aback by the casual appearance. I mean, the French are fancy people, aren't they? Jasper turns towards me after he's shut off the car, sensing my confusion.

"I didn't think we should go anywhere too fancy when we're dressed in jeans." He smiles, gesturing to the restaurant, "So, I picked Honoré. It's got the perfect balance of good food and a relaxed atmosphere. Okay? Sound good?"

_Anywhere doing anything with him _always_ sounds good to me_. "Uh, yeah. So it's good? You've been here before?" _Of course he's been here before. He's probably taken all his girlfriends here. And I'm not technically his girlfriend. Not yet…_

"Yes I've been here before, not many times though. But as for the food? I'll have to let you decide for yourself." He opens his door and comes to open mine in one swift motion. His hand is outstretched for me as always, but this time, when I reach to take it, he slips it around my waist, the sparks dance and my cheeks heat as he leads me into the restaurant.

The inside of the restaurant was very typical. The shiny wood floors, the great archways that lead into the dining rooms, the old French pictures, and the waiters dressed in black and white all screamed French taste.

"May I help you?" A way to cheery waitress asked, looking directly at Jasper.

"_We_ would like a table in the back. Somewhere nice. I'm sure you could do that." Jasper's use of the word _we_ makes me smile, knowing that he isn't thrown off by her flirtatious gazes and way too fake boobs.

"Of course." She narrows her eyes at me before snatching two menus off of her podium and storming through the place to a nice booth in the back.

"Thank you." Jasper says politely as she places the menus in front of us.

"You're welcome. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She pulls out a pad of paper and a pen, her gaze fixed solely on Jasper, but Jasper's eyes are trained on me.

"Alice? What would you like to drink?" His brilliant, bright clear blue eyes framed by their honey golden counter parts are shinning.

"Um, iced tea?" I glance down at my menu, not even sure if they have iced tea.

"Okay. And for you?" Her voice raises slightly as she leans towards Jasper. God, this bitch is really starting to tick me off.

"A Coke or a Pepsi. Whatever you have." Jasper replies, eyes not leaving my face except to glance at his menu once or twice.

"Of course. And I'll be right back to take your order." She smiles before turning and walking away towards the kitchen. I stare after her, wondering why people can be so dumb sometimes. I mean, clearly we're on some sort of _date_, right? Is she stupid or something?

"Are you okay?" Jasper's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I fix my gaze back on him and notice how his brows are knit and his eyes are laced with concern.

"I'm fine. I just wish some people had manners. Whatever happened to them?" I scoff as Jasper smiles, his perfect white teeth showing through his beautiful lips.

"What are you talking about?" He says so calmly, for a second I'm tempted to take the idea that he didn't even notice her advances and run, but because I'm not that kind of person, I don't.

"Jasper, she, the waitress, was clearly flirting with you. Don't tell me you didn't notice." I say, but on the inside I'm praying he actually _didn't_ notice.

"Alice, how can you think I'd notice? I'm on a date with probably the most perfect girl ever. No, wait I _am _with the most perfect girl ever. Why would she distract me from my priority?" His words are so sincere, so heartfelt, so _honest_.

"I'm hardly perfect, Jasper." I whisper, my cheeks heating with a blush for the umpteenth time today. I'm on a date with this _perfect guy_ and all I can do is blush and act self-conscious like a thirteen year old. "I'm far from it."

"In my eyes you are the most perfect thing in existence, and the fact that you don't see yourself that way, well, it just doesn't make sense. I know everyone has negative views of themselves, but I just don't see your side. To be able to live through what you've lived through, to be able to come out it strong, that in itself is exceptional." He pauses, reaching his arm across the table and pulling my chin up so I can look at him, "And no matter how many scars you may have, they don't interfere with your beauty." He smiles, his wonderful, crooked, breath-taking smile.

"Can I take your order now?" _Of course she comes back now. Stupid freaking world._

"Of course." Jasper says, slowly retracting his arm, his hand, the source if the wonderful tingly sensation.

We order or food, with the waitress all but insisting Today's Special on Jasper, and her choice of words to describe it, including, 'moist' and 'juicy' several times, did nothing to help my displeasure with her, although Jasper kept his eyes on me and was never once fazed by her.

When she brought the food back, she glanced at me once, when I asked for a refill on my drink. I really was beginning to despise her, but when I took one look at the excellently prepared food in front of me, I was ready to move on.

"Alice?" I look over at Jasper, swallowing a bite of my salad, noticing how he shifts in his seat just slightly.

"Yes Jasper?" I can't help the way my voice naturally rises into the question tone. Between my curiousness and the small nagging worries in the back of my mind, I was not in any way prepared for what he did.

Placing a small white box on the table, he tentatively pushes it towards me. "I was going to wait for later, but I figured now's as good a time as any." He tries a smile, but he seems so uncomfortable.

"What _is_ it?" I ask with the same amount of tentativeness as he had when he first put it on the table.

"Well, open it, and then tell me." He smiles, but it's another nervous smile, which, when I return my gaze to the box, makes my stomach dance and makes the box seem way bigger than it actually is. I reach out and wrap my hand around it, clutching it tightly as I bring it back towards me. Jasper's gaze is intense, unmoving, as I slowly pull off the lid.

There, nestled inside the box on foam, is the ring I was looking at in the store. The one with my zodiac sign, Aries, carved into it. The one I was _not_ going to spend the money on. The one he _shouldn't have_ spent the money on. I take a quick inhale, tracing my finger over the ram etched in the silver of the ring.

"Do you like it? I-"

"How did you know?" I ask, remembering I never told him what exactly I was looking at.

"Does it matter? Are you happy with it?" I look at him, my mouth agape, not exactly sure what to say or how to say it. "I know we've only known each other for a few days, but I feel this pull towards you Alice. It was present the moment I saw you in the lobby and it's here right now. There aren't many words to describe the feeling, and if I tried to sum it up, I could only call it by that four letter L word, but I don't even know if that does a justice."

"Jasper…" I stare at the ring. It's still sitting in the box, unmoved, barely touched.

"Alice, I'm not a perfect person. My family life is very different and isn't exactly what I'd call _right_. My past is also very difficult. While it may not compare to yours, it's still ever-present and you are one of the only people I can actually just _be_ with." He pauses, his eyes searching mine again as I just stare, glancing from him to the ring, the ring to him. "I don't want to come off too strong, but I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you, falling _in love_ with you. Now the ring itself doesn't mean anything. It's just a gift, but-" He stops, noticing my expression.

I feel the tears welling in my eyes as I glance at him. I turn from the booth, dropping the ring on the table and run out of the restaurant. _Why is it that I always cry around him? Why do I crumble and break every time he's near?_

When I'm outside of the place, I realize I have nowhere to go, nowhere to run to, nowhere to turn to. So, because I know there's no place else to go, I lean against the passenger door of his car, my cheeks wet and hot, my eyes a seemingly endless fountain of tears.

"Alice! Oh my God, I am so sorry! Are you okay? Alice, please talk to me!" I feel Jasper wrap his strong, comforting arms around me, pulling me into his chest where I've cried two other times before.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I just can't-I just-I'm not able to-" Jasper shushes me, he starts rubbing my back again like he's done those same two times before.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I overstepped my boundaries. I probably shouldn't even ask for your forgiveness. I'm probably not even worthy. Alice, I'm sorry. _Really_ sorry." He whispers into my ear, his voice soothing, comforting, and it soothes me the slightest bit.

"But Jasper, I can't _do_ it. I can't _say_ it. It's not- I mean, everything I say it to-" My body racks with great shoulder heaving sobs.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm not going anywhere, you do know that, don't you?" He whispers again.

"Everything I love leaves, Jasper. My grandparents, my parents, my _best friend_. I'm cursed, and I can't afford to lose you too." I cry harder, realizing that if I did lose Jasper, I'd be adding another name to my long list.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? For now, I'm standing right in front of you, but for forever I'll be somewhere beside you." He pauses before his charming laugh breaks through. "Wow, if that doesn't make me sound like a stalker."

"Totally stalkerish." I smile, and it's not one of those fake, _oh I'm going to smile at your lame joke_ kind of smiles. It was a pure and honest smile, the kind that I always seem to wear now _because of him_.

"There's a smile. Now, let's stop those tears, okay, and go home." He returns my cheesy smile as he wipes my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. He leans in and closes the gap between us, stealing a quick kiss. I don't trust my voice so I just nod and get in the car after he's opened the door for me.

**Yes, I know. It's a short chapter and doesn't hold a lot of interesting stuff. But trust me, the upcoming chapters will hold a lot more drama and a lot more fluff between Jasper and Alice. Oh, and don't worry about Rose, Edward, Bella, and Emmett. They will show up too! **

**Review if you feel the need to! :)**

**Aly**


	7. Who?

Disclaimer: I am **not** in any way, shape, or form **SM**. **She owns Twilight and** **all** the glorious **characters **that go with it. I'm simply here to have fun with them. Second, I did not create the **original story**. It was created **by Deer-in-headlights Oo**. I just took over…

**This chapter gets things going. Hopefully I can convey a lot of drama to you through this chapter. It's longer than the previous one, and about as long as the one before that. I also hope that the quick update on this one makes for the lateness of chapter 4. **

**Hope You Enjoy The Story… If You Don't, Just Don't Review… Keep Reading Though!!**

_"And who can say why your heart cries, when your love lies? Only time."  
_-'Only Time' by Eithne Patricia Ní Bhraonáin (_Enya_, an Irish singer/songwriter)

**Chapter 5: Who?**

**APOV**

It's been about a week since I'd moved in with Jasper. It's been about a week since he told me he was falling in love with me. And, it's been about a week since I couldn't say I loved him back. Don't get me wrong, of course I loved him back. I'm just not able to say it. Everything, every_one_ I say it to seems to leave me. You can call me crazy, but if you took one look at my life, you'd see it's true. I told my parents everyday that I loved them, and they were murdered. I told my grandparents that I loved them, and they died. I told Rose that she was my best friend, the best _sister_ I could ask for, that I loved her, and she leaves me too.

"What are you doing?" I look over and see Jasper standing in the opening between the hallway and the foyer. His arms crossed lazily over his chest, his hair falling just shy of his eyes, and his blue eyes shining with intrigue.

"I'm just watching TV." I say, glancing at the television to see if it's even on, which of course, it isn't.

"Very interesting show." He nods in the direction of the black screen before making his way over to sit down next to me on the couch.

"Uh, yeah. I guess…" I avert my gaze, the familiar blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Darlin' what's wrong? Are you okay?" Jasper asks, his arm draping over my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

I take a deep breath, inhaling his wonderful scent. The warm, rugged, musty scent that can only be Jasper, filling my lungs with the best smell on Earth. "Yeah. Everything's good." I say, reaching for the remote on the coffee table and turning on the TV.

"Are you sure? You seemed kind of off when I saw you sitting in here. Do you want to tell me what's going on?" His soothing voice washes over me, as I internally fight with myself. I _should_ tell him why when he tells me loves me, I can only nod and say 'okay'. He deserves to know how much of a mental patient I am. He deserves to know that I'm not ignoring him, that I _do_ love him, but that I'm just afraid. Because even though a week ago I almost got out the whole reason, I doubt it made much sense.

"I'm _okay_, but there's something I have to tell you." I keep my gaze averted, twisting the Aries ring he gave me around and around my right hand ring finger.

"I'm listening." I can feel his gaze on me as I take a deep breath.

"I'm not at all used to this." I started, hoping to get my thoughts in order. "I've never done anything like this before. I've never had a boyfriend, Jasper." I stop, twisting the ring even harder until Jasper's warm hand wraps over mine.

"It's okay, Alice. I don't care, I still love you." His voice was so sure, so confident.

"See? Like that." I stop the twisting of the ring and put my head in my hands, wishing it could be so much easier.

"Like what? Darlin', please explain this to me? I'll try to help as much as I can, but you aren't making any sense right now." He starts rubbing my back with his other hand, trying to calm me down, trying to help me.

"The way you say you love me so easily. I can't do that. I want to, but I can't. I want to say I love you when you say you love me." He's silent. I can feel him shift next to me, but he remains silent.

"Alice", I can feel his breath on my cheek as he whispers in my ear, "I don't want you to feel obligated to say it, okay? We've only known each other for about a week, and I know everything is going fast. And, we've only been out on a date _once_. I know I'm falling fast, but I wouldn't blame you if it takes you longer. I'll slow it way down, just don't rush yourself, alright?" I feel his soft lips on my cheek for a fraction of a second before he pulls away.

"Alright." I sigh in mutual agreement. Maybe if we slow it down, I'll be able to tell him I love him. Maybe if we slow it down, everything will work out better than I could've ever imagined. _Maybe_ is a very uncertain word.

"Alright. So, what are you up to for today?" He rubs his hands together glancing at me while he does so.

"Can we just stay here and relax?" I ask, hoping he doesn't want to go anywhere. I'd rather just lay here on the couch all day then go out. At least this way we're closer _physically_.

"Of course. Anything you want to do, I'm up for." He smiles and I turn, looking back at the TV. "Very interesting selection."

I blush, realizing that the TV is currently stationed on Animal Planet and The Most Extreme is on, except this time (because life is a cruel bitch) it's on the _most extreme_ mating rituals. I switch the remote to the previous station, which just happened to be the country music countdown. Billy Currington's _That's How Country Boys Roll_ was just ending.

_Girl I've been waitin' on this long hard day to get over  
So I can rest my head right here on your shoulder  
I just wanna lay here and feel ya breathe  
Listen to the rhythm of your heartbeat  
And see where it leads..._

Dierks Bentley's _I Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes_ plays through the TV speakers. The lead singer's smooth, country accent reminds me so much of Jasper's.

"We're wide awake, but girl I wanna make you close your eyes. And say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight. All I need is only you and me alone tonight", Jasper sings along, his voice blending in and seemingly overpowering Dierks Bentley.

The arm Jasper has draped over my shoulder has dropped slightly, his palm resting on my arm, rubbing lightly, creating warm, and sparking friction. Just because I can't admit my love for him doesn't mean we have to stop or slow down too much, _does it_?

"Jasper?" I turn my head back to face him, noticing that his eyes are closed as he sings along to the rest of the song.

"Hmm?" He sighs, opening his eyes and looking at me. They've taken on a slightly darker shade of Aqua, and have a far off look in them, but I can tell he's listening to me, I can tell he's paying attention.

"I-" _Love this time together. I love listening to you sing. I LOVE YOU!_

"Alice?" His eyes hold my gaze still as his glorious lips and mouth form my name. "Close your eyes."

"W-what?" I can feel my eyebrows furrow at his request. The next lines of the song play and I vaguely catch them, _you can make me work for it girl if you want to_.

"Close your eyes." He repeats, nodding slightly. "Close them."

"Why?" I ask, being stubborn as always.

"Please? Trust me?" His eyes are pleading, begging me to do as he asks, so I do. I close my eyes, feeling vulnerable even though I'm with Jasper.

_I wanna make you close your eyes... Oh... Girl... I wanna make you close your eyes._

"Jasper, what's going on?" As I had agreed to, I kept my eyes closed, focusing on trying to see through my eyelids, which of course, is impossible. I can feel him shift next to me on the couch until our hips are touching and our thighs are closer than ever. I can feel his warm, sweet breath hit my cheeks with every exhale he has.

"Are they closed Alice?"

"Yes…" I drag out, still not sure why I'm sitting here with my eyes closed.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks. My breathing hitches. He didn't ask the last time we kissed, he just went for it. _Is this part of taking it slow?_ His voice is so close that I'm sure if I just leaned forward a little bit our lips would be joined.

"Yes?" I don't know why it came out as I question. I didn't _mean_ for it to come out as a question. I want him to kiss me. Of course I do.

"You have to be sure, Alice. Can I kiss you?" He asks again. I wish I could see his handsome face right now. I wish I could look into his eyes, I wish I could watch those amazing lips part with each word. I wish I didn't close my eyes!

I nod, not knowing if I should talk. I'm afraid my words will come out phrased like a question.

I feel him inhale next to me before his lips meet mine. Just like the one before, it was soft and sweet. His lips molded with mine perfectly and I couldn't find any word to describe it. It was bliss, it was Heaven, and yet it was so much _more_ than that.

Jasper pulled away slowly, but I stopped him. I locked my arms behind his head and kept us only a few centimeters apart.

"Jasper", I start but he doesn't let me finish.

"I'm sorry. It was too much wasn't it?" I stare into his eyes, trying to figure out why in the world he would ever take back kissing me.

I don't answer. I don't say _anything_. I just lean in and capture his lips with mine. I was not going to stop kissing him. He was like air to me. I needed him to survive now.

Jasper ran his tongue across my bottom lip, swiping it across two more times before I parted. I wanted to taste him. I don't care if this was technically moving too fast.

His tongue ran over mine, massaging it in the most seductive way and I don't even think he had half a clue as to what he was doing to me. I let my tongue tango with his in a dance known only to us.

I feel my back hit the soft, worn leather of the couch. Jasper continued to kiss me as I try to pull him closer. I can feel his toned chest on top of mine through the layered fabric of our clothing.

Jasper pulls back again, giving us both the oxygen we need so desperately. Only, he doesn't stop kissing me, he trails slowly, sweet, soft kisses down my neck and across my collar bone.

I can feel his hands on my hips, his fingers looped through my belt loops; the pressure from his hands to my hips gives the most delicious friction I could ever imagine. He trails his kisses slowly, deliberately, back up to my face. He places a sweet kiss on my cheek as I gasp out his name.

"Jasper", it's overwhelming. My hormones are on overdrive and he's the reason. He places a slow kiss on my lips, holding it for only a few seconds before he pulls away.

"Alice, we have to stop." He says, eyes focused on mine. _Oh God. I'm so not a good kisser. He wants to stop making out. Were we even making out? _

"What? Why?" I can't help the shrill panicked tone that rises in my voice.

"This is _not_ taking it slow on any level." He sits back up and I immediately miss the feel of his warm, toned, and somewhat protective chest over top of mine.

"But I liked it." I mumble so quietly, so softly, I'm not even sure he heard it until he responds.

"As did I, but that's not exactly what we agreed to do a few minutes ago." He keeps his smooth, ice-blue eyes on my face, they're filled with the most love I've seen in a long time, and my heart swells.

"But I liked it." I repeat again. "It was _okay_. It wasn't too fast." I sit up, fixing my shirt where it had slightly ridden up. He couldn't take that back. I wasn't going to let him. _I_ don't regret a single moment of it, and _I'm _not going to let _him_ regret it either.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that. I'd probably kill myself if I ever hurt you. And I'm pretty sure Edward would be right there behind me." He says the last part jokingly, but then freezes. "I didn't mean to bring them up, Alice. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I don't care anymore." I shake my head at both Jasper (to show him I don't care) and the absurdity of my own words. I _do_ care. Rosalie and Edward and I grew up together. They're basically the only family I have left.

"Of course you don't," Jasper says, his facial expression showing nothing but disbelief. "What time do you have to be at work?" His tone changes and I glance at the clock. _Right. It's Monday._

"I'm working the late shift tonight. I don't have to go in until six." The digital clock on the cable box showed that it was only three.

"What time do you get off?" He reaches up and brushes the tendrils of honey blonde hair off his forehead, brushing them across and back. I was overcome with the need to do it for him, but I knew I probably shouldn't.

"I'm working a twelve hour shift this time, but I probably won't get to leave until six thirty." I say, counting the hours in my head and adding the extra thirty minutes for the constant lateness of the secretary after me.

"That's a long shift," Jasper looks at me and I shrug.

"You're one to talk. You don't _go_ to work." I shoot back. It's true. This whole time I've never seen Jasper go to anyplace other than the few we've been to together. His interpretation of _work_ is locking himself up in that office doing God knows what for a few hours.

"I _do_ work, Alice. I _do_ make a living, a very profitable one I might add." He says, blue eyes boring into mine, making me feel stupid for even bring up work. No, wait. _He _brought up work, not me.

"I'm sorry." I mumble, dropping my gaze and focusing my eyes on the chipped nail of my big toe. _I really need to paint them. Maybe Rose and I could-_ I shake my head, dropping all thoughts of Rose and pedicures.

"Don't apologize." Jasper hooks his finger under my chin and brings my gaze back. "Okay?" He paints a kiss on my cheek. I nod and turn my attention back to the TV.

"So what do you want to do until quarter till six?" I ask, already knowing that _I_ want to pick up where we were before, but knowing that he probably won't go for it.

"Unless you have any better ideas, I'm very comfy just sitting here next to you." He whispers in my ear, his lips grazing the shell lightly, before kissing my earlobe.

"Uhuh," I breathe, not trusting my voice. He must know what he's doing to me. He can't not know.

I hear him chuckle softly behind me, "Will you sit with me?"

I notice that I'm at the farthest edge of the couch while he's completely stretched back, arms spread out on both sides of him on top of the cushions, making nearly impossible to sit anywhere away from him. _Not that I'm complaining._

"Sure." I scoot back into the couch, feeling the soft leather surround me like a pillow. I feel Jasper's arm wrap around my shoulder, the sparks and warmth radiating from it comforts me in a way I haven't been comforted since my parents died.

"No, closer." I hear Jasper say before I'm pulled along the couch and crushed (not painfully) against his side.

I can smell his Old Spice deodorant mixed with the Stetson Cologne and his musky, warm scent that is uniquely him. I grow slightly bolder and lay my head on his shoulder, the soft, muscular feeling of it is a way better pillow than the couch cushions could ever be.

"Mmm," I sigh contentedly, and then feel my cheeks heat to an unbelievable temperature. I just _sighed_ _out loud when I put my head on his chest_.

"Comfy?" I feel his shoulder shake slightly with his low chuckle.

_Very. _"Mhmm", I sigh again. _Speak Alice! _"I mean, yes, I'm comfortable. A-are you?" I hold my breath, afraid he's not okay with this. After all, it was just a burst of self-confidence; it can't be justified, _right_?

"Mhmm. Very." He quotes me, and my blush intensifies. "Alice, don't be embarrassed," He reaches his arm around and bushes his hand over my cheek, "Although, I do love this color on you."

"I'm just so far out of my element here, Jasper," I admit. _At this rate, I'm never going to have to use blush again._

"We can go as slow as you'd like, Alice. I thought that we'd coverd it already?" His brow is furrowed and his blue eyes are laced with confusion.

"I'm not talking about that," I pause, debating how to phrase my next sentence. He might brand me as a freak if I don't say it right. "I've never even had a boyfriend before, Jasper. Everything is just so new, you know? Would you believe me if I told you that my first kiss was when you kissed me the first night I moved in here, the night I told you everything?"

"Oh, Alice, if I had known that, I wouldn't have just kissed you like that. Your first kiss should be a lot more romantic than that. I'd just assumed that you'd already been kissed before and- well, that's not an excuse. Oh God, I'm sorry if I screwed it up for you." He shakes his head and looks at me, his eyes showing his worry and anger at himself.

"Don't beat yourself up, please? Sure, I never pictured my first kiss to be right after I've told someone my whole life story and am probably the text book definition of a snotty, crying mess, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. The fact that you comforted me right there and didn't stumble for words to try and say how sorry you were just made it so much better. You make me feel a way I've never felt before, and I love it."

"I'll make sure everything's perfect for everything else we do. I swear by it." He holds his hand up in the traditional sign for the boy scouts honor.

"You were a boy scout?" I laugh, though I don't know why. Seeing Jasper in one of those outfits would probably be really sexy.

"Yeah, but hey, a lot of country boys were. At least, everyone from our neighborhood was." He smiles, recalling memories of his childhood.

I lean my head into the crook of his neck, his chin resting on top of my head, surrounding me with his arms in a protective embrace. We sit like that for a while until I have to ask a question. It's been bugging me since we started this whole conversation.

"Jasper?" I whisper, not wanting to break the comfortable silence we are currently inhabiting.

"Yes?" He responds, and I can feel his throat muscles working against my head as he speaks.

"You said you'd make sure everything's perfect for everything else we do, right?" I ask, keeping my tone even and calm.

"Right. Anything to make you happy, Alice." I can feel the smile in his voice and I'm sure if I looked at his eyes, I would see them reflecting the smile in their liquid Aqua pools.

"Can I ask you a question?" I tense slightly, not really sure how I'm going to do this.

"Anything. I'm an open book, well, to you anyway." I feel his vocal chords vibrate with a small chuckle.

"It's just that, well, you can probably gather-" I pause, shaking my head slightly. This is _not_ going how I planned it. "I'm a virgin, Jasper."

"Well, I would be surprised if you weren't." _Wait, what?!_ "I mean, no, that's not what I meant. I mean since you've already said you haven't had a boyfriend, I just assumed-"

"Are you a virgin, Jasper?" I interrupt him, feeling overly childish for doing so, and wishing I could just suck myself into a turtle shell and disappear. Jasper is quiet and still beside me, his breathing stopped momentarily. I knew I asked the wrong question at the wrong time. I feel his Adam's Apple bob slowly up, then down, before he answers.

"No, I'm not." His tone is somber and very quiet. I can't see his eyes but I'm almost certain I'd feel even worse if I did look at them.

"When?" I ask, knowing I probably shouldn't push it, but having some sort of unexplainable urge to ask.

"Senior Prom. I know, so cliché." His voice is still quiet.

"Was it- Did it-" I can't phrase the next sentence. I can't figure out how to word my thoughts.

"I'd take it back if I could, Alice. Really, I would." The sincerity in his voice lets me know he means it whole heartedly. I lean my head back and place a soft kiss to the pulse point on his neck.

"I guess it's a little unnatural for me to still be a virgin." I keep my voice quiet, mumbling mostly to myself.

"It's okay, Alice, really." He moves his head and looks me in the eyes.

"I just never had the time for a relationship. I had to make funeral arrangements for _both_ of my parents _at the same time_. And then I moved here and didn't know anybody but Rose and Edward who moved with me. I'm just not_ used _to all of this. _Any_ of it really."

"How long have they been gone for? If you don't mind me asking," Jasper asks, his arms still wrapped tightly around me.

"It'll actually be five years next month." I count the time in my head, nodding slightly when I've marked the correct date in my mind.

"You're so strong, and it only makes you more beautiful. And yet, you have no idea, do you?" He whispers, planting a soft kiss on my forehead, his nose skimming along my temple.

"No, I know, I just can't see it." I say, keeping half my mind on my breathing. My breaths are getting stuck halfway in my throat. I know I'm not _ugly_, but I'm not the prettiest person either. My short hair is unattainable more than half the time and my skin is way too pale. I don't have supermodel looks like Rosalie. She's Barbie and I'm Barbie's younger sister Stacie.

"Then you'll have to let me _show_ you." My breath catches quickly in my throat and I hear his soft chuckle against my ear. "I _will_ show you. Now, let's get you to work." I glance at the clock, noticing that it is quarter after five already. _We'd been talking for over two hours. _

Jasper stands up and holds his hand out for me. I take it and let him pull me up, watching as his bicep curls just slightly into a sexy lump.

"A-alright. Let me just grab my uniform real quick and I'll be out in a sec." I take my hand out of his and head down the hall to my room. I grab my uniform that's hanging on the back of my closet door. I grab my purse and head back out.

Jasper is leaning against the door frame, twirling his keys around his index finger. He looks so freaking sexy in his tattered, faded jeans that hang low on his hips and his Polo shirt that when he leans back just the right way comes up just enough to expose the tip of that glorious V that haunts my dreams and keeps me awake at night.

"Ready?" He smiles, outstretching his hand again. I nod, linking my fingers with his. This was nothing new. Jasper drove me to work and picked me up almost every day. He never complained, in fact I think he rather enjoyed the fifteen minute ride to my job.

"For work? No. For our car ride? Yes." I don't know why I was still so bold. _Is this what he does to me? I think I like it._ At my words, Jasper's smile widens, showing two rows of perfect teeth.

"Me to," Jasper opens the door and leads me out of the apartment, into the elevator, and down to the lobby. We pass a beaming Jessica on our way out. Jasper leads me passed my now rarely used Volkswagen Passat to his sleek black Dodge Charger.

He opens the passenger door for me like he does every time and waits until I'm buckled, like he does every time, before closing the door and walking swiftly to his side. He smiles at me after he's climbed into the car and buckled up.

"I really need to get a new job," I complain as Jasper starts up the car. He puts one hand on the steering wheel and reaches the other over to hold mine on the center console.

"What's wrong with this one?" He questions, pulling out of the parking garage.

"Nothing, really. I'm just not where I imagined I would be now. That's all." I sigh, looking out the window.

"Well, nothing in life ever goes according to plan, does it?" He asks softly, his thumb rubbing circles on my wrist.

"No, it doesn't." I agree mutually, keeping my gaze locked outside as I watch the building go by.

Jasper pulls up to the main entrance of the hotel. He eases the car into a stop and unlocks the doors. I groan, knowing that I'm here for the graveyard shift.

"Can I make a suggestion about this new job?" Jasper asks, leaning across the console.

"Uh huh?"

"Pick something farther away. Fifteen minutes isn't long enough." He leans in and plants a soft kiss on my cheek. "Have fun."

I scoff and get out of the car. "Not going to happen, but okay. Thank you," I close the door to the car and just like every other time, he waits until I'm inside the building for him to drive away.

I go in the back room and change into my uniform, the red and white one worn by all Hotel staff. I put my belongings in my locker and head out to the front desk, hoping that _something_, _anything_ happens to night during my shift. Otherwise, it's going to be completely boring.

And of course, my shift was boring. Besides the occasional extra pillow request, food service request, and wake up calls, I was done. I prop my feet up on a small box under the desk and try to rest my eyes for a few moments.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. ! I am going to murder that bell ringer!_

I open my eyes and look at the clock on the desk. Six A.M. I then turn my attention to the idiot ringing the service bell. _Only it's not an idiot._

"S'cuse me ma'am," Jasper says, using his full country accent. He's leaning halfway over the desk, blonde hair falling in his eyes, lips parted in a sly smile.

"I-I'm sorry!" _Oh, God. He caught me sleeping at work. This is some of the worst embarrassment ever. _

"You look beat, Darlin'. Can I do anything?" He asks, blue eyes shining with the utmost concern.

"Take me home? I just want to go to sleep." I stand up and turn around, picking up my blazer that I must've shrugged out of last night. I hear Jasper suck in a sharp breath.

I freeze and reach behind me. Only to find that my shirt had ridden up and so had my skirt, exposing more of my back and legs to him than he'd ever seen before. I yank both of them down, blushing like mad. Although, I'm not really embarrassed about him looking. In fact, the fact that he had an audible reaction makes me giddy. _I_ did that to him. _I_ made him do that!

"L-let's go home." Jasper rubs the back of his neck with one hand and runs his other hand through his messy blonde hair.

"But I have to get my things, just wait a second." I hurry into the locker room and find my replacement already there. _Thank God she's on time!_

"Hey Alice! How's everything going? The Gerungs didn't cause too much of a problem last night, did they?" Angela asks, slipping her red blazer over her shoulders. As I throw my stuff into my bag, I proceed to tell her all about our most finicky customers.

"Well, that's about it. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles and I give a slight wave as I hurry out and back to Jasper.

"Ready?" His hand is already outstretched, waiting for me. I nod, lacing my fingers with his as he leads me out to his waiting car.

"I thought I told you six thirty?" I ask, rehashing our conversation from last night.

"You did. Was it wrong I came early? I saw Angela here." He mentions as he opens my car door.

"No, I just feel horrible you caught me sleeping at work. I don't normally do that." I say, slipping into the seat. Jasper closes my door and walks to his side.

"Well, usually you get at least an hour of sleep _before_ you go in. And I guess I kind of stopped you from taking one." He smiles and starts the car.

"If _you_ were the reason I was tired at work, then feel free to do _that_ any time." I lean over and place a quick kiss on his cheek. The feel of his unshaved stubble makes my lips tickle in the most wonderful way.

Jasper's grip on the steering wheel tightens so much that his knuckles become white. "Are you sure you've never done anything like this before?"

I give a slight laugh, "Nope", and I pop the 'p' as he drives back towards our home.

"I have to do some things today, so I'll be gone for a couple hours at least. But I want you to get some rest, okay? I wouldn't want you getting sick." He trails off, his voice losing volume with the last sentence.

"Okay. I'm kind of beat anyway." I yawn for emphasis just as Jasper pulls up to the front of our building.

"Bye. I'll see you in a few. Be good." He laughs as I open the door and get out of the car.

"Right, because there's so much damage I could do sleeping." I close the door and head into the lobby of the building.

"Good morning, Alice!" Jessica beams, peeking past me at the car Jasper's driving away from the curb. Something inside of me grows angry. Could it be jealousy? It must be.

"Good Morning," I hurry past her and into the elevator with another person. It's a guy, James, one of the movers. He smiles all-too-sweetly at me and presses his floor button.

"You're Alice, right?" I nod, keeping my voice silent. "I helped move your stuff. I remember. You're living with Jasper. He's a good guy, isn't he? Quiet, direct, but an okay guy. What floor?" He gestures to the floor panel.

"Twelve." I reply quickly, I was not liking this situation at all. I do not like being in this enclosed space with this guy. Not no way, not no how.

"Right, the _penthouse_. Do you know why he has such luxury, Alice? Has he ever told you anything about his family?" James smiles a wicked smile, two rows of coffee stained teeth peeking through his lips.

"We talk enough," my tone is clipped and I'm silently praying for the elevator to hurry up and reach his floor.

"Has he mentioned his family? Has he mentioned the name _Whitlock_? Or, better yet, _David Whitlock_?" I shake my head, never having heard Jasper mention that name. I know who they are. The Whitlocks are probably the biggest name in architecture and real estate. They're practically _trillionaires**. **_

"Why do you care so much?" I ask suddenly, wondering why this guy cares so much about Jasper and I.

"Has he ever told you his last name?" James asks, and I freeze. No. He's never told me. When I introduced myself as Alice Brandon he introduced himself as Jasper. Just Jasper. James smiles brighter at my realization. "Just ask him next chance you get. Ask him what his last name is. Ask him how he affords such luxury. Ask him, Alice. And then see." The elevator doors open and James leaves, not another word passed between us.

The elevator continues up to our floor and I get off. I hurry and unlock the door, allowing myself in and throwing my stuff down on the floor. I fall down on the couch in the living room and take out my cell phone. I dial Jasper's number and listen to the robotic ringing of the phone.

"Hey Darlin'," he answers flawlessly.

"You never told me your last name." My statement is simple, direct, something I know he'll comprehend quickly.

"Alice, I-"

"No. Don't try to apologize, or change the tone of this conversation by trying to explain it now. How could you not tell me? Is it really that bad that your family is rich? Is it really that big of a deal that you're pushed to the point of trying to hide it? Why didn't you tell me? I told you everything, Jasper. And you can't even tell me your last name." I don't wait for him to answer. I don't wait for even a second after my last sentence. I hang up.

I sit there, my eyes welling with tears as I contemplate how I'm going to get by this. I don't want to lose Jasper, I think I love him way to much for that. And I really don't think I'd be able to handle another loss.

I dial the only other person I can think to call at this moment. I listen to the ringing of the phone before it's picked up.

"Rose? You were right."

**OH!! DRAMA! Finally, here we go. So? I'd appreciate reviews this time. I only got two last time. TWO! C'mon, please! I work hard, just like you, but all I'm asking is a little encouragement!**

**Love ya all still,**

**Aly**


	8. Explaining

Disclaimer: I am **not** in any way, shape, or form **SM**. **She owns Twilight and** **all** the glorious **characters **that go with it. I'm simply here to have fun with them. Second, I did not create the **original story**. It was created **by Deer-in-headlights Oo**. I just took over…

**I'm experimenting with this chapter. I'm breaking it up between the two POVs (Alice and Jasper's). If you don't like it, tell me. I'm open for critical reviews, it helps a lot! **

**Hope You Enjoy The Story… If You Don't, Just Don't Review… Keep Reading Though!!**

**Chapter 6: Explaining**

_ "__Whenever I cried he would always make me feel like he would change the world if he could so it couldn't hurt me anymore. But now I'm crying and he's not here.__"  
_-Author Unknown, Author Anonymous

**APOV**

I was a snotty, crying mess the second I reached Rose's apartment. She ushered me inside before I even had the chance to knock once on her door. When I stepped inside of her flat, I immediately noticed something way, _way_ out of place.

"What is he doing here?" I ask Rose in a clipped, hushed tone as I take in Emmett's bulky form sitting on the recliner.

"We will discuss it later, I promise. But right now, we need to talk about you." Rose sits me down on the couch and grabs a box of Kleenex from the coffee table, setting it between us. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You were right, Rose. He lied. Well, not technically _lied_, but he kept something from me," the tears start back in my eyes again and Rose leans in, giving me a big hug, shushing me, telling me it's okay.

"What didn't he tell you?" She asks quietly.

"His last name." I state simply. In all actuality, it doesn't seem like a big deal, but when his last name is as renown as his is, you kind of need to know that information.

"What about his last name?" Rose asked, but I couldn't force the words through the lump in my throat anymore.

"He's a Whitlock, Rosie," Emmett's gruff voice says from the other side of the room and I nod in agreement.

"A _Whitlock_? As in _The Whitlocks_?" Her voice rises to an unnatural octave and I nod again.

"And how long have _you_ known this?" Rose asks. Only her question isn't directed me, it's directed at Emmett.

"Since we became friends in college. I saw him write it on a paper. I asked him about it and he confirmed it, but he's not a bad guy on any level. You can't imagine the kind of stress the guy goes through. His old man has him jumping through hoops like a trained circus dog." Emmett's voice is laced with concern for his friend.

"And you didn't feel the need to share this information with her? With _me_?" Rose asks, but before she gets a chance to gain a response from Emmett, my phone rings. Rose shoots me a look and I pull it out of my pocket. It's Jasper. I look back up at Rose and she grabs my phone.

Flipping it open she seethes out, "What the hell do you want?" There is a pause and Rose looks over at me for a brief second before she continues on her rant. "Shut up. Who the hell do you think you are?! Oh, God Jasper, you have no idea what F-ing damage you've caused. Here you are trying to get her to talk to you after the B.S. you just put her through?" Pause. "He says he wants to talk to you."

"No. I-I don't want to. I can't." I scoot back against the arm of the couch and Rose nods her head.

"I'll tell her what you say. Just start talking." There's another pause and I watch and Rose rolls her eyes. "He says he's sorry." I nod solemnly and Rose scoffs again, "Obviously not from you." Another pause and she shrugs, "He hung up." She closes my phone and hands it back to me.

"He hung up?" My voice cracks slightly and more tears spill down my cheeks.

"Yep. Didn't even say good bye." Rose hands me tissues and hugs me again.

"That doesn't sound like Jasper." Emmett hedges.

"I propose we go on a shopping trip. You, me, and Bella. We go, forget about guys for a little while, and just have some fun." Rose smiles, trying to cheer me up.

"Uh, I'm right here, Rosie. If you were going to forget about me, you could've at least let me leave _before_ you did." Emmett whines from the recliner. I shoot Rose a look and she huffs, knowing she's going to have to explain this.

"I'll explain it at the mall. But right now, I'm calling Edward." My eyes widen in shock, knowing that if Edward ever found out that Jasper reduced me to tears, he would put Jasper in no less than the critical care unit.

"No, Rose, don't. Please? I don't want Edward to hurt Jasper." I beg her and she cracks up laughing. She _laughs_.

"Relax, Alice. I'm just going to call him and see if Bella's up for our mall trip. She dropped her phone and it broke…again. Relax," she laughs as she speed dials Edward on her cell. She talks quickly to Edward on the other line and then with a slight squeal, hangs up. "Let's go shopping!"

Emmett follows us out of the house, but he gets into his massive Jeep and drives away after giving a not so innocent kiss to Rosalie. Oh, yes. We're going to have a lot to discuss.

Rosalie dives us to the mall in her BMW. She informs me that Bella will be meeting us there and that we're going to have fun and forget our troubles for the moment. Well, _my _troubles.

We pull into the parking lot out front of the mall. Rose parks outside of Macy's and wrinkles her nose.

"Let's go find Bella before she finds something she likes in there." Rose gets out of the car quickly and storms towards the mall, I follow closely behind her. When we enter, however, we find Bella by the main entrance. She takes one look at me and rushes to hug me.

"Oh, Alice. I'm sorry. You don't deserve this, at all." She hugs me tightly before I pull out of the embrace.

"Did Rose tell Edward anything that he told you?" I ask, wiping my eyes out of sub consciousness.

"Just that you were upset over something that happened between you and Jasper. Edward's pissed by the way." She mentions to Rose who just rolls her eyes.

"He's not going to do anything." She scoffs at her older brother's ability to hurt Jasper.

"He didn't tell me what happened though," she states as we walk down the store aisle and out into the bigger section of the mall.

"Jasper's a Whitlock." I say, my voice still cracking on the last part as my mind still has problems processing it.

"A _Whitlock_? As in-"

"The very same, Bella. I swear. And Emmett knew the whole F-ing time! So much for honesty with him," Rose scoffs. Bella looks at me, her eyes a mixture of concern, hurt, and that I-_so_-knew-it look.

"What's going on with _that_, by the way?" I ask, glad for the chance to get the subject off of me.

"With what?" Rose asks coyly, pretending to be interested in a rip off Gucci handbag on a display cart, when we all know she'd never go for anything less than the actual designer.

"Um, I don't know. The big, burly, grizzly of a man named Emmett that was at your house this morning when I came over. Let's start there and then we'll work to that not-so-innocent kiss in the driveway." I rip the bag out of her hands as she pretends to trace the logo. Bella squeals and Rose shrugs her shoulders.

"We've just been hanging out a little," she walks over to another cart display where someone is getting an eyebrow wax.

"A little?" It was now Bella's turn to scoff at Rose's comment.

"Okay a lot. But he's really nice and everything. I think I like him, a lot _a lot_." I roll my eyes, having been with Rose through every one of her crushes, which usually last only a week or two.

"And that kiss in the driveway?" I hedge. Rose pulls us over to another store, Victoria's Secret, to be precise.

"Was _nothing_ compared to what we did last night." She looks at a display on a mannequin before nodding her head in approval.

"Ugh, Rose! I did not need to know that! That kiss was revealing enough!" I cover my eyes as horrible images flood my mind.

"Well, now you know. C'mon, I want to check this one out." Rose heads into Victoria's secret, followed closely by me and a blushing Bella.

She heads directly over to the rack by the display and picks up a very see-through red v-neck camisole and thong set.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be buying lingerie, Rosalie?" Bella pipes up from beside me, eyeing the two other sets she has clutched in her hands.

"Ah, but I'm not the only one buying it, now am I?" She gives a sly smile and my head immediately starts shaking.

"No, Rose. No, no, no, no, no," and even though my resistance makes perfect sense to me, it doesn't make sense to her.

"Yes. Now, this one's cute. _Very_ you. It's a tad more innocent." Rose thrusts a sheer, pink baby doll towards me with boy shorts in the same color. "And Bella, this one for you." She thrusts a lacy, white baby doll to Bella. Bella's cheeks turn the exact opposite color of the garment she has laid in her arms.

"No, Rose. No." I lean in to put both babydolls back on the rack but she stops me.

"Yes, Alice. Yes. We have to show Jasper what he's going to miss, don't we?" She pushes the garment back to me and gives Bella's hers back. "And as much as I do not want to go there, my brother needs some action on Valentines." She winks at Bella, her hint very well taken as Bella's blush deepens to the shade of a tomato.

"Rose, this isn't right. I'm not like that, and you know it." I finger the lace material, looking at the beautiful shade of blush that the fabric is. Okay, so it _is_ pretty, but I'm not going to parade around in front of Jasper in this.

"Well it just so happens that _I am_ like that. So stop arguing and buy the thing! Besides, it's cute." Rose says, shoving the lacy items even farther into our arms and pushing us to the counter.

So Bella and I both end up walking out, with a bag each.

**JPOV**

In that short phone call, I'd realized one thing. I was in very deep shit. Alice was more pissed than the baby rattler when he realized he didn't have a rattle. And, Alice is probably more deadly than any rattle snake any day. Oh… Shit.

I made an illegal U-turn, drove through red lights, and probably broke all the speed limits trying to get back to the apartment and fix things with Alice. I hurt her right after that nice morning we had. _I_ _hurt her_. Oh…Shit. Edward's going to shoot me down cold.

I pull into the parking garage and immediately notice that Alice's car is not in its reserved spot. _She left, you jackass. Why would she stay with you anyway if you can't open up? _My inner voice taunts me. I turn into my spot rather quickly, my tires screeching on the asphalt in protest. I pull my phone out of my pocket and try to call Alice.

It rings… The robotic sound vibrating against my ear drum as I silently pray for her to pick up. _Come on, come on. Pick up, please, dear God, pick up!_

"What the hell do you want?!" Alice's friend Rosalie screeches on the other end and while that wasn't exactly the greeting I expected, I'm glad my call was answered.

"I want to talk to Alice. If you could put her on for a second, I-"

"Shut up. Who the hell do you think you are?! Oh, God Jasper, you have no idea what F-ing damage you've caused. Here you are trying to get her to talk to you after the B.S. you just put her through?" Rosalie's tone holds so much venom that quite frankly, I'm scared.

"I just want to talk to her. She doesn't have to respond, let me just talk to her," I beg. I _fucking beg_. There's a soft silence on the other line. I hear Alice's hushed voice and Rose's strained whisper.

"I'll tell her what you say. Just start talking," she commands. I sigh, knowing this is all I'm going to get, and I might as well use it.

"Alice, there are so many things I want to apologize for, and have to apologize for." There, it's a simple statement. Maybe it'll get us off on the right foot.

"He says he's sorry." I hear Rose tell Alice. This is not going to go well at all.

"Ask her how she found out. Tell her that she deserved to know way before now, but ask her how she found out."

"Obviously not from you," Rose scoffs on the other end of the phone.

"Fine. Just, tell her I'm sorry," I end the call, not even waiting for her response. I should've seen this coming. I should've known it would all blow up in my face.

"I am so screwed." I rub my hands over my face and back out of my parking spot. I have an idea, and it's got to work.

I speed towards the highway, taking the exit towards my destination.

When I do arrive, the parking lot is already crowded with cars and people departing or arriving. The yellow taxis lined up out front make it nearly impossible to get inside. But I do, and I manage to get up to a counter in record time.

_This will all play out just fine. I'll put it there, and she will accept it and give me a chance to apologize for the ass I've been. She might not accept me with open arms, but hey, anything is better than nothing…_

"Sir? Sir? Excuse me?" My attention snaps back to the lady sitting behind the counter. "You said two, right?"

"Yes, two," I say and watch as her fingers dance along the computer keyboard, adding up the total.

"Both of them are first class, right next to each other. It'll come to four hundred and four dollars," she says and I hastily hand over my card.

"Will that be credit or debit?" She asks, swiping my card and pointing to the little punch pad where I was supposed to enter my pin number.

"Uh, credit. Just credit." She hands me back my card and I shove it into my wallet.

"Sign here," she places a receipt on the counter and I sign my name, quickly, hoping she won't read over it.

"Thank you very much, Mr.…Whitlock?" She checks the receipt and hands a copy to me, along with the tickets.

"Thank you," I say, and quickly turn on my heels to head back outside. I walked quickly to my car, anxious to get home before Alice did. I needed to do this so she'd see it as soon as she got home. I needed to do this _before_ she decided to pack up and leave. Then, maybe she'd forgive me. Maybe is a very uncertain word.

I get into my car and speed out of the parking lot and back towards our apartment. It better still be _ours_. I burn the rubber on my tires as I pull hastily back into my parking space. I whip out my cell and speed dial Emmett.

"Talk," Emmett's gruff voice answers on the other line.

"Dude, I screwed up. Really, really badly," I start. Emmett snorts on the other line.

"No dude, you fucked. Seriously. Alice is probably the best damn thing that ever happened to you and you blow it on that stupid topic. I mean, you were honest with me, why not her? Sometimes I swear you are so stupid!"

"I know, Emmett, trust me I know. I have this plan and I think-"

"Dude, you _always_ do this. You think you've got the best God damned idea to fix any situation. I mean, Jesus Christ, Jasper! You should have seen Alice. She was broken, she was-" This time it's my turn to cut him off.

"When did you see Alice, Emmett?"

"When she was over here. I swear, you can be so simple sometimes," Emmett scoffs.

"When I called, her friend Rosalie answered. Where were you guys?" I ask, getting this overwhelming feeling of secrecy from him.

"Well, I was kind of over at her friend Rosalie's…. HEY! No, no, no! You are not changing the subject. We are talking about you and your problems."

"I think I've got the perfect plan this time, Emmett. It's has to work, I swear it does," I proceed to tell Emmett all about my plan to apologize to Alice.

**APOV**

"I want to come in with you, Alice," Rosalie says as she pulls up to the curb out front of my building.

"No, Rose. I want to do this alone. I think it'll be better that way, you know?" Rose gives me a sad look and pats my knee.

"You'll be just fine, Alice. And we are always here if you need it!" Bella says from behind me, wrapping her arms around the seat and around me.

"Thanks, guys. I don't know what I'm going to do now. How could he keep _that_ from me? It's just a lot to take in, and I have a lot of things to think about," I sigh, looking out of the car window at the building I had just really become used to living in.

"You'll be fine Alice. You always pull through," Bella momentarily tightens her arms around me.

"Thanks, guys," I say, looking at Rose, and then Bella via the rearview mirror. "I'm going to go now. I'll see you later." I get out of the car and close the door.

"Bye, Alice! Call us!" Rose shouts after me as I walk towards the building. I wave over my shoulder and disappear behind the glass door.

"Hi Alice!" Jessica greets. Her voice is way to chipper for the mood I'm in and her smile seems overly fake too.

"Hi Jessica," I reply cordially as I make my way through the overly decorated lobby and towards the elevators.

"Everything okay on floor number twelve?" She asks, her voice holding a tone that says she knows something.

"Everything is fine, Jessica," I say, trying to keep my voice from cracking. The elevator arrives and I get on, pressing the 'close doors' button repeatedly.

"Okay!" She hollers as the doors slide shut.

I lean against the back wall and relish in the fact that I am alone during this elevator ride. No creepy guys to intervene in my personal life. No Rosalie or Bella to tell me everything is going to be okay. And I'm glad for this time. The short ride to the top gives me just enough time to clear my head before the inevitable meeting with Jasper.

The elevator comes to a slow and then jolting halt on the twelfth floor. I grudgingly leave the nice comfort of the elevator and walk down the hallway. I stop at the door, _our_ door, and take a deep breath. There's no avoiding it, I've known this since the beginning. I take my key out of my pocket and open the door.

"Jasper?" I call out, but there's no answer. "Jasper?" I try again as images from finding my parents flash through my mind. _No, no, no!_

I anxiously and nervously glance around the apartment. Everything looks exactly the same. _Where is he?_

I head down the hall towards my room to drop off my bag in my room before I try and look for Jasper. I flip on the light and drop my bag by my bed. It's then that I notice the folded notebook sheet of paper laying in the middle of my bed. I pick it up and unfold it, noticing out of my peripheral vision that something fell out.

The note is written in Jasper's scrawled handwriting:

_Alice,_

_There is absolutely no way I can apologize for not being honest with you. I know that what I did was completely wrong and utterly stupid. I wish this note could convey how sorry I am, but it can't. There is a lot to explain, and it will not all fit on one sheet of paper. If you could find it in your heart to give me a second chance, I'd like to start at the beginning and explain everything._

_However, it cannot all be done on paper. Please accept the plane ticket for the flight to Dallas. It will be much easier to explain in person._

_I love you,_

_Jasper_

I look over the note twice before bending down and picking up the object that fell. It was, in fact, a plane ticket to Dallas, Texas.

He wanted to apologize. He wanted to start from the beginning. He was asking for a second chance.

I grab my phone and speed dial Rosalie's number.

"Hello?"

"Rose, I'm going to Texas." I say, as I grab my suitcase from my closet and start throwing in clothes from my drawers.

"You're what?!" She screams.

"I'm going to Texas. He bought tickets. He wants to explain everything," I say again, throwing in more clothes.

"Alice, a few seconds ago you were contemplating _moving_. And now you're going to Texas with the guy? Think this over!" She shouts again, her voice in the unnaturally high octave.

"I'm going Rose. I want to go," I tell her honestly. "Listen, I have to go, but I'll call you later, bye!"

"Where is he?!" She shouts right before I hang up. _Where is he? _

I drop my arm load of clothes and hurry out of my room. I run through the entertainment center like it's an obstacle course. I cross the hall and knock on Jasper's door. I can _see_ him here. He has to be here.

The door opens and reveals a very tired looking Jasper. His hair is disheveled and his eyes have circles under them.

"Alice," he says my name in one breath, like he's been holding it in for so long.

"I'm going."

**Sorry to leave it there, but I haven't posted in forever and I needed to. Thank youyou're your reviews! **

**I am posting a new story too. It's titled "Hold My Hand and Teach Me to Walk". I hope you like that one and respond to it like you did with this one! **

**Enjoy and review! **

**Aly**


	9. Airline Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I am **not** in any way, shape, or form **SM**. **She owns Twilight and** **all** the glorious **characters **that go with it. I'm simply here to have fun with them. Second, I did not create the **original story**. It was created **by Deer-in-headlights Oo**. I just took over…

**Once again, this chapter is broken between the two POVs. I am so glad that you guys liked it. I think I got a total of 4 reviews for the last chapter and a total of 5 reviews for my one shot. Thanks! **

**Hope You Enjoy The Story… If You Don't, Just Don't Review… Keep Reading Though!!**

**Chapter 6: Airline Rendezvous **

**APOV**

The first class airplane seats were very comfortable, the service exquisite and the view from the windows of the passing ground breath taking. But who am I kidding? I'm not looking at the scenery, and for all I care, I could be sitting on seats as hard as concrete. As long as Jasper was next to me.

Don't get me wrong, I'm still a little upset about him not telling me the truth about everything, but he's trying to make it right now, and a first class plane ride, is a first class plane ride. Am I right?

"Want some?" I turn to Jasper in the seat beside me. He's holding out an open bag of airplane peanuts. I shake my head and put my hands up in a defensive manner.

"No thanks," I say and Jasper gives me a questioning look.

"You're not allergic are you? To peanuts?" He asks, pouring some out into his hand and then popping them into his mouth.

"No, they've just never really appealed to me," I say, and then jokingly add, "Why? Would that be a problem?" Jasper smiles that wonderfully crooked grin I love so much.

"Maybe," He says, reaching up and brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"On?" I press, for no reason, other than wanting to see what his answer is.

"If you hated them so much, that you wouldn't kiss me after I'd eaten some," he smirks, but his eyes look completely serious. The blue in them tainted with the slightest hint of worry, as if somewhere in his mind he might actually think I'd never want to kiss him again. After that little thing on the couch, how could I stay away though?

I leaned over the arms rest and gave him a slight peck, ignoring the shiver that raced down my spine. When I pulled away, Jasper had this dazed look on his face.

"What?" I ask, honestly confused. Was that not right to do?

"I just thought you'd hold off for a while," he explains, but then quickly adds, "I don't mind though. Feel free to do that anytime." His smirk returns, and even though I want to be confident, I blush. Jasper reaches his hand out slowly and pushes my short hair behind my ear. "I so love that color on you, Darlin'."

If it's possible, I blushed even more. I turned and tried to keep my attention on the beautiful, sprawling beneath us.

"Ma'am? What can I interest you in?" I turned and saw a stewardess leaning over Jasper, her shirt undone just enough to show the top of her cleavage that was way too close to Jasper's face.

_You could interest me in another flight attendant, thank you very much._ I thought sarcastically.

"She'll have what I'm having, thank you," Jasper says quickly, and she stands up uneasily.

"Okay, then," and with that she makes a b-line down the aisle.

"What am I eating for lunch?" I ask Jasper, trying to calm down and not go hunt that flight stewardess down, like I really want to do.

"The sirloin steak salad with white wine. Sound okay?"

"Yes, actually. Are you sure that is airplane food?" I ask, jokingly.

"Pretty sure," Jasper chuckles. His honey coated laugh rolling like waves against my eardrum. "You've never flown first class, have you, Alice?"

I shake my head, slightly embarrassed even though I have no reason to be. "No."

He smiles and takes my hand in his, his thumb draws lazy patterns on the back of my wrist. "Well then, I suggest we make this flight special."

My thoughts ran a mile in the wrong direction about all the things I _wished_ and _wanted_ to do with him. And even though the first class seats were bigger, we still had everyone else on the plane to deal with. That, and the fact that the closest we've ever come to _it_ was the little make-out session on the couch. But what I wouldn't give to have him touch me the way no one else has.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper's voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I try to think of anything to get me out of answering.

My next sentence comes as a jumble of words, "I, uh, need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me," I hurry to stand and nearly trip over my purse laying on the floor. I catch myself on the back of the seat in front of me, and Jasper's armrest.

"Be careful," he whispers, and I realize that my face is just a few centimeters from his. I shiver slightly before picking up my pace and hurrying out and down the aisle back to the bathrooms.

I hurry into the first available one and lock the door behind me. I lean against the door and try to breathe. How could Jasper have that much effect on me when I only _think_ about him? How could he have that much power?

_Breathe in… Breathe out… Breathe in… Breathe out… In… Out… In… Out_

I close my eyes and sink down to the floor, continuing to regulate my breathing. I swear, just the thoughts running through my head seemed so _real_. I almost had an orgasm and all he did was say we should make this flight special. _Is that even possible_? It must be. I _felt _it!

_Knock Knock Knock_

_Damn it! I haven't been in here _that_ long!_

"Wait a minute!" I holler as I hurry to stand back up so I can get out of here and save myself any embarrassment.

"Alice, are you okay?" I freeze. It was Jasper. _Well, so much for not being embarrassed_!

"Um, yeah. Just wait a second." I hurry to open the door and when I do, I'm face to, well, _chest_ with Jasper. I didn't realize he was standing so close to the door. Jasper hooks his index finger under my chin and lifts it so that our gazes lock.

"You look flushed, are you okay?" He repeats his earlier statement, his eyes shining with worry, and… hysterics?

"I'm fine," I say with as much conviction as I can and his ice blue eyes drop the worry and concentrate on the hysterics. "Do you find this funny?"

"Not _funny_, but a little amusing," he admits, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly, like he's trying to hold back laughter.

"What is so funny?" I demand an answer. We're standing in the entrance to a plane toilet for God's sake!

"You are a very easy person to read, Alice. Your emotions are very straight forward," his explanation is simple and in a second, my face returns to that rosy blush that I always seem to wear (and never seem to get rid of) when he's around.

"Excuse me, Sir, Ma'am. I'm going to have to ask you to take your seats now. The lunch course is about to be served," a male flight attendant says. He's tall, but not as tall as Jasper (although everyone is tall to me). His brown hair is cropped short, he looks nice, but there's something unsettling in his eyes.

"Of course, excuse us," Jasper says, taking my hand and pulling me alongside of him. I feel something touch the back pocket of my jeans and I turn around hastily, my glare landing on the flight attendant leaning all-to-casually against the bathroom door. "Alice? What's wrong?" Jasper stops beside me, his grip on my arm tightening slightly, possessively.

"Nothing, let's go back to our seats. Now," I enunciate the last word in a harsh whisper. Jasper looks past me at the guy, his eyes narrowing into menacing slits before leading me back down the aisle to our seats.

Once we were back, Jasper turned to me, "What the hell did that guy do to you?"

I reach behind me to my back pocket and feel something in it. I pull the object out and Jasper snatches it from me. It's a torn, folded sheet of note book paper. Jasper opens it, his eyes darting across the page.

"Bastard!" Jasper yells, getting a few curious stares from the people next to us. "Sorry," He apologizes to them quickly before crumpling the note into a ball and throwing it under the seat.

"What?" I ask. "What did it say?"

"It said that if you were ever interested in joining the Mile High Club that he knew just how to get you in. And it had his number," Jasper grounds out, his voice hard and cold.

"Oh," I blush, thinking about all the implications of that sentence.

"'Oh' is right. I have half a mind to talk to the head attendant and get that guy's ass fired." Jasper says, his voice taking on an even harder quality as his brows knit together and his eyes become slits again.

"Relax, Jasper, please?" I beg, reaching over the arm rest and rubbing my hand against his shoulder, noticing how tense it is, proving that he's really ticked over this. "You did see me get this mad at that waitress back home."

"Yes, but she wasn't doing any _harm_. Shamelessly flirting, yes, but not disgustingly so," he says, and I notice another edge in his voice. His accent has hardened too, becoming more pronounced.

"And I'm not _hurt_. Besides, he's not even my type," I smile, pushing some of Jasper's silky, honey-golden locks behind his ear. He looks at me and sees my smile, returning it with his perfect grin.

"And what exactly _is_ your type?" Jasper's grin widens arrogantly.

"Don't you know? I'm sure it's not hard for you to guess," I say. I know I'm still supposed to be mad, but I can't be. I know I'm flirting, but I can't help it. His grin is arrogant, his eyes full of mischief.

"Your lunch is served," the female flight attendant from earlier says, stopping her cart in the middle of the aisle, waving her arm in a gesture that told us to put down our food trays. We do, and she places a sirloin steak salad and the glasses of white wine down in front of us. "The steak is very juicy and tender," she purrs, looking directly at Jasper, "Enjoy it."

She walks away with her cart and I glare after her. I cannot believe she just _did_ that! And then I hear something that is so inappropriate at this moment.

Jasper's _laughing_.

"What is so funny?" I ask, turning to look at him. His eyes are crinkled at the ends, his blonde hair falling haphazardly against his forehead and slightly into his eyes as his body shakes with laughter.

"Nothing, never mind." He says, taking a bite of his steak.

"Is it_ 'juicy and tender'_?" I ask, sarcasm evident in my voice. Jasper's smile falters and he sighs.

"Oh, Alice, I'm sorry, again," he says, looking at me.

"I mean, my God, I can't go anywhere with you without some other girl hitting on you. Where does the list stop? Where did it _start_? Cause I know I certainly wasn't the first." I look away as the tears prick at my eyes.

"Alice, does it really matter _where_ it started? You are _it_ right now. I wish you could see that they mean nothing to me when I'm with you. None of the girls in my past could hold a candle to the intense flame you give." His voice is sincere, and _close_. His breath is brushing against my cheek at regular intervals.

"I don't think I'm very hungry right now," I fake a yawn a little and lean back in my chair. We'd taken a very early flight so that we could get to Dallas sooner rather than later.

"Okay, no worries. Just relax and take a rest. We should be there in a few more hours." Jasper says, moving his arm behind my head, across my neck, before letting his hand rest on my left shoulder. He slowly starts to massage my shoulder and in no time, I feel myself starting to slip into the most comfortable sleep first class plane seats allow.

**JPOV**

I watched Alice's eyes flutter closed slowly. She seemed upset, even in her sleep. I hope to God that I don't do anything to her again. Anything that makes her upset, that is.

I checked my watch. We only had three more hours on this flight. Three more hours until the inevitable 'meeting the parents' would take place. I had previously called my mom, telling her that I was coming down to visit, and she was thrilled. But then I mentioned that I was bringing someone with me, and she was even more thrilled. As if I wasn't enough.

And when I told her that the person I was bringing wasn't Emmett, she was confused. So when I told her it was a girl I was bringing, she went crazy. In short, my mom was thrilled I had become serious with a girl and she couldn't wait to meet what she told me must be 'the one'.

I watched Alice's breathing even out as she fell into a much needed sleep. She looked worn out, even though she tried to hide it.

"May I take your plates for you, Sir?" I turn to the aisle and see a different flight attendant from the previous one. Thank God.

"Yes, thank you," I lift my half full plate and wine glass towards the waitress, carefully, using only my one hand.

"And hers? Is she finished also?" The flight attendant gestures to Alice's full plate and glass.

"Yes, she's done." I confirm, reaching over and grabbing first her plate, and then passing it, and then her glass, and passing that too.

"Thank you sir," she says politely and hurries down the aisle to the rest of the flyers.

I reach over Alice and push her tray up, and when I pull back, my arm accidentally brushes across her breasts and I can feel her peaks harden under my arm. I pull back quickly, not wanting Alice to wake up and get the wrong idea. She's had enough perverts try to hit on her already.

I decide to focus my attention on the TV screen that is currently displaying the weather for Dallas. Hot and dry. As usual. I couldn't wait to show Alice around Ozona, the "biggest little town" in Texas. There were so many places I wanted to take her, but the best place I wanted to take her was right on my parents' property.

Out of nowhere, I'm hit with a wave of _lust_. I look around, trying to find the reason for it. My mother always said I was very empathetic, and I guess she was right. I can sense people's emotions easily._ Someone is probably fooling around in the bathroom._ But just as soon as I finish that thought, I hear a slight whimper and my head snaps to look at Alice.

She's turned, her head now buried in the crook of my arm. Her short hair has fallen completely to the side, covering her eyes. She looks _uncomfortable_, but just when I'm about to move my arm and give her a better pillow, she _moans_.

I watch her in a sort of _rapt_ fascination. Of course I knew I should turn away. Of course I knew I shouldn't be watching this. _But I was interested. _I was_ intrigued. _I wanted to see what she was dreaming about. I _wanted _to know if it could possibly be _me_. I knew, of course, that I also had no right to even hope that. As much as I loved Alice, and as much as I hoped she loved me too, I'd screwed up. I'd screwed up and she didn't have to forgive me. I knew all this, and I still did not look away.

She turned, grating her hips together, trying to create friction of some sort. I could feel her hot ragged breath against my arm. She cried out softly, a slow, quiet moan and then, she said something, something I was shocked and pleased to hear at the same time.

"_Jasper!_" She whimpered, her hips quickening their pace. She whimpered one last time, it was quiet and soft, but I heard it none the less. Her hips ceased their movement, and she turned in my arms so that I could see her face. Her eyes were still closed, but I could see movement under her lids, which meant she was still dreaming. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips parted into one of the most breath taking sleep smiles I'd ever seen.

And the best part was, _she was smiling because of me_. Well, not _me_, but her dream me.

I tried to will away the coming hard on I was growing because of this realization. She thought of me that way. She _dreamt_ of me _that way_.

I couldn't believe the jackpot I'd hit with this girl. I couldn't believe it in the slightest. And to think I'd almost screwed it all up. To think I almost _lost_ all of that. All of _this_. It just infuriated me more.

I couldn't wait to gain my redemption. Maybe I wouldn't screw it up again. I sure hope I won't.

I turned my attention back to the TV screen, which was now displaying a cheesy in-flight movie, one that I particularly had no interest in.

"Mr. Whitlock?" The female flight attendant that removed our trays of food strode over to me, stopping in the middle of the aisle.

"Yes?" I asked, noticing the way she glanced at Alice and the way my arm was draped around her.

"There's a call for you, on the airline phone. The person on the other end says it's urgent." She looked uncomfortable. She kept pulling on her blazer and dusting invisible particles of dust off of her arms.

"Okay, thank you very much," I slowly (and unwillingly), remove my arm from behind Alice before standing and following the stewardess to the back of the plane.

In the back quarters, there were several chairs and a table. On the table, a phone was laying on the table, it's base on the wall and the long wired cord wrapped around the table. I walk over and pick up the phone.

"Jasper Whitlock, speaking. Who is this?" I ask in my most professional voice, still confused as to who is on the phone, and _why_ they are calling me in the first place.

"Jasper?" The voice on the other end was clear considering I was using an airline phone.

"Mom? What's going on?" I ask, my mind reeling with possibilities of why she's calling me, each reason much worse than the one before it.

"How much does she know?" My mother's voice is rough, almost as if she hasn't had any sleep in days.

Of course I knew what my mother was asking. Of course I knew what she wanted to know. But that didn't change the course of my next sentence.

"How much of what does who know, Mom?" I asked.

"Does she, Alice, know about us?" My mother's voice went from being rough to panicked. She, like me, always worried about 'outsiders' and their knowledge of our last name and our family's history. I glanced around the small room and noticed the flight attendant still standing there. _So much for personal privacy_.

"I," I paused. I don't know _what _she knows. I honestly don't know. I don't know who told her and I don't know what they told her.

"You _what _Jasper?" My mother's voice was still panicked, although now a new tone was added to the mix. _Anger_?I couldn't tell. All I knew was that she was upset about this whole ordeal. And that, in itself, I didn't understand. She seemed so happy when I told her yesterday I was bringing Alice with me to Ozona to meet them. And now, she's upset?

"I don't know how much she knows. I never even told her my last name! She found out! I don't know who told her and I don't know what they told her," and this statement stopped me. What if they gave her false information? What if they fed her lies?

"There's a lot to explain to her then, isn't there?" My mother's voice softened slightly.

"Yeah, there sure is. God, how the hell am I supposed to do it?" I ask for her advice, knowing that what she will probably say will just reflect back on me.

"Find out what she knows first before you try to fix anything," her logic made sense. I should find out what she knows, or _think_ she knows.

"All right," I sigh slightly in mutual agreement. "I'll see you at home, Mom. Tell Dad I said 'hi'."

"Bye, Jasper! Don't forget that Ben will be picking you up in our car! Be good, we love you!" She calls before I end the call and pass the phone to the flight attendant who never left the room.

"Can I help you with anything else, Mr. Whitlock?" She asks as she moves to hang up the phone.

"No, thank you. I'll just be heading back to my seat now," and without waiting for a response, I walk out of the room and back down the aisle to my seat, with one question occupying my mind.

_What does Alice know?_

**APOV**

I turned in my chair and felt two things. _One_, my head was resting against the _chair_, not against Jasper's arm where I had fallen into my short nap. And _Two_, there was a very uncomfortable wetness in my underwear.

I tried to think of how I could've gotten so wet. _Oh God… _

Bits and pieces of my dream flooded back into my mind. _His warm hands, his fingers, oh God… his fingers. His eyes, so intense and full of love and lust. His muscles and his… Oh, God, his… _cock. I could see it as clearly as it was in my dream, which only succeeded in making another rush of my juices soak my panties again.

I could smell it. I looked around frantically, searching for Jasper. There is no way he wouldn't smell it too. There is no way to hide it either. _Oh, God._

I hear footsteps and turn, seeing Jasper walk down the aisle of the plane. Our gazes lock and he smiles, slipping into his seat.

"Have a nice nap?" He asks. I blush, recalling once again how _nice_ my nap had been.

"Uh, yeah," I say, averting my gaze and fiddling with a loose string on my shirt. "How much longer are we going to be on this flight?" _Because I really, really need to change…_

"Not too much longer. Half hour, tops," he says, glancing past me and out the window. "Are you hungry? I know you didn't eat, so if you want to stop before we get to my house…" He trails off, giving me time to decide.

"Yeah, sure." I say, my gaze still averted as I continue to fight the blush on my cheeks.

"Alice, what's wrong? Did I do something?" He asks, confusion evident in his voice. "You're blushing again, what happened?" He crooks his finger under my chin and brings my gaze back to his.

"Nothing!" I say way too fast and way too loud. His brow furrows and his blue eyes crinkle with confusion. "I mean, nothing, never mind."

"Alice, I can't help you if you don't help me help you, okay? Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it, please?" His eyes change from confusion to pleading in a matter of seconds.

I don't know how to explain the shift in my energy. All of a sudden, I felt this shift in my mood, my confidence. _He wanted me to help him help me? I'd show him how._ I leaned over the seat farther and connected my lips with his. He tensed at first, but then relaxed, returning the kiss. My hands ran through his wavy honey golden locks before my arms linked behind his neck, pulling him even closer to me.

I feel him tense again and I slow down. I went overboard. I knew it! I shouldn't have done this. He breaks the kiss and looks at me with confused blue eyes.

"What was that for?" He asks, "Not that I didn't enjoy it, I was just curious."

"Me helping you to help me," I smile my best smile and brush the locks of hair off of his face.

"In that case, I like helping you." He returns my smile before the overhead PA system kicks on.

"Passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We will be touching down in Dallas, Texas in a matter of minutes. Please refasten your seat belts and prepare for landing. And as always, thank you for flying with us today."

We refastened our seat belts and I could feel excitement and nervousness bubbling inside of me. Was I ready to meet his parents? Would they like me?

I didn't have a lot of time to think, however, because all too soon we were making our touch down on the airport runway. As the plane came to a stop, and the hallway like tunnel was connected, Jasper stood up along with some of the other passengers and reached for the overhead compartments where we kept our carry ons. His shirt rode up just slightly, exposing that glorious V-shaped hip bone for me once again. I bite my lip trying to suppress the moan that stemmed from the view, and memories of my dream.

"Coming?" Jasper asked, slinging both his blue duffle bag and my pink one over his shoulder. _Not hardly…_ I thought to myself.

"Uh huh." I stand up and Jasper gestures for me to get in front of him. I hurry, not wanting to hold up the other passengers.

And in my haste, as we make our way out of the hallway tunnel thing, I nearly trip on thin air. Another annoying habit I picked up from Bella. Before I could fall, however, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and keep me from taking a totally embarrassing face plant in the middle of the airport.

"Careful, Darlin'. If you got hurt, I can't do half the things I want to do with you while we're down here." Jasper says, his whisper tickling the shell of my ear and making me shudder. He noticed the shudder, and I know he did, when he chuckles slightly and lets me go.

He was being so, so… _forward_. And I _liked it_.

We got our bags from the luggage wheel and Jasper took my bag once again. I felt bad, seeing him carry my pink bags, but he insisted it was nothing. He led me outside where a line of taxis was blocking the front of the airport.

"Are we taking a taxi?" I ask, seeing no end to the long row of yellow cars. Jasper chuckles next to me, a slow, but slightly loud chuckle.

"No, no. There's someone picking us up, wait a second." He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and presses a button. I look over the taxis, trying to imagine what is so wrong about them. Clearly, Jasper has some issues. No leftover food, no taxis, I find myself wondering what else he's against. "Yes, we're ready. Uh huh, right out front. Sure. Okay. I will. Okay. Bye." I return to the present as Jasper snaps his phone shut.

"So?" I ask, looking at him and then back at the long line of taxis and the people in business attire climbing in and out of them.

"The family driver is going to get us. He's here, he's just trying to get past all of this traffic." Jasper explains, shifting my bag farther over his shoulder.

"Okay." I say calmly, although on the inside I'm screaming with nervousness. _A 'family driver'?! Really? I knew the Whitlocks had money, but that just seems excessive. _

Jasper takes my hand quickly and points out a black Mercedes. "That's us! Come on, he hates to be kept waiting." Jasper tugged me out into the parking lot, past the bright yellow taxis to the dark black car. A tall man with short hair steps out from the driver's side and walks behind the car to us.

"Hello, Jasper, and Miss Alice I presume," he bows slightly to me before opening the trunk of the car where Jasper proceeds to dump our bags.

"Alice, this is Ben Cheney, my family's personal driver. Ben, this is Alice Brandon, my girlfriend," Jasper says. I freeze, noting that he'd just acknowledged me as his _girlfriend_.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Alice," Ben says cordially, opening the back door of the car for us. Jasper gestures again and I climb in, scooting all the way over to the seat on the opposite side. Jasper followed in after me, before Ben closed the door.

The car smelled new and looked way too clean. My head started to hurt from the overwhelming _new car smell_.

"Jasper?" I ask, my tone coming across as questioning, exactly how I wanted it to sound.

"Yes?"

"You introduced me as your girlfriend. Is that- I mean, is it…" I find myself unable to finish the sentence, having no experience in this category of life at all.

"I meant it, Alice. Don't second guess _anything_ I say. I never lie, never. I meant it." He pulls my face to look at him, his eyes sincere as he tells me this. "Unless, you don't want to be like that?"

"No!" I say (once again), way too quickly and way too loudly. "No, I'd lo- I'd like that a lot, Jasper." I smile honestly as Ben slides into the front seat.

"All set?" He calls back, brown eyes glancing in the rearview mirror. I pull my seat belt on and lock it before nodding.

"Yes, all set!" I say, unable to keep my nerves under control, which unfortunately causes me to be really hyper.

Ben drives us away from the airport and I immediately notice something. There's _sun_, and it's warm. Nothing is that foggy green like Washington. Everything is sun bathed and beautiful. As I watch the buildings pass, see the suntanned people, and the many other aspects of Dallas, I realize something.

We really aren't in Washington anymore.

**So? How was that? My next chapter is almost done, so be aware! Please, please review!**

**Thanks!**

**Aly**


	10. Meet & Greets

Disclaimer: I am **not** in any way, shape, or form **SM**. **She owns Twilight and** **all** the glorious **characters **that go with it. I'm simply here to have fun with them. Second, I did not create the **original story**. It was created **by Deer-in-headlights Oo**. I just took over…

**Thank you so much for all your nice comments on my new story, ****Hold My Hand And Teach Me To Walk****! It really makes me feel good!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jemima84, who has been a faithful reviewer and has kept in great contact with me. She also dedicated a chapter of her story ****As Life Goes On Mine Stopped For You**, **to me, so this is to say thanks Jem!**

**Chapter 8: Meet & Greets **

**APOV**

"What if they don't like me?" I asked for the umpteenth time as the car we were riding in turned onto a long, unpaved road.

"They will," Jasper assured me. He reached his hand over and brushed my bangs out of my face. He let his fingers linger on my temples, pressing lightly and giving me a slight massage.

"Well what if they _don't_?" I pressed. He chuckled softly, stopping his impromptu massage and gathering me up into a warm embrace. He pressed me tightly against his solid chest, seemingly putting an end to all my doubts. His nose skimmed my jaw line up to my ear and then to my temple. He placed a soft kiss on the spot right behind my ear, his nose now buried in my short hair.

"What does it matter? You are not _their_ girlfriend," he whispered, sending his warm breath coursing over my neck and down to my collarbone, giving me a shiver despite the Texas heat.

"That would be pretty awkward, wouldn't it?" I asked, trying my best to smile despite the unnerving feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

"Very," Jasper said simply. I turned my attention to the half rolled down, dark-tinted window that belonged to this car. Outside I could see endless pastures that- every now and then- were speckled with horses.

I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. To say I was ill prepared would have been an understatement. Jasper hadn't even briefed me on what his mother's favorite color was (so that I could dress accordingly) or what his dad's favorite food was (so that we could stop and get him it). I had no idea what to say and what not to say. Okay, that's not exactly true. I knew what subjects were "_okay_" to talk to parents about, but it was still nerve wracking.

The butterflies in my stomach were the worst. It wasn't the same type of nervous you get before opening night of a play you're the lead role in, or the type of nervous you get when your alone with a guy you really, really like. It was a type of nervous I'd never felt before, and I did not like feeling it.

"Alice," Jasper's voice whispering my name pulled me out of my haze and I noticed that the rolling pastures had now given way to a beautifully, architecturally pleasing house. The front was a lawn of perfectly manicured grass, hedges, and trees. Even the birds in the bathing in the bird baths seemed well kept. "We're here."

"Please," I begged, turning to look at him with eyes wide with panic, "tell me _something_!" Jasper reached out and cupped my cheek, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"_One_, they will absolutely love you. _Two_, my mom is very-"

But he didn't get the time to finish. The front door to the house was thrown open and a woman stood in the entry way. She smiled a bright smile that seemed to catch and reflect the light from the sun.

"Jasper!" She cried in a heavy southern drawl. "For God's sake what are you still doing sitting in that car? Get out here!"

"Flamboyant," Jasper finished his previous sentence under his breath. Ben came around and opened the car door. Jasper slid out and stood next to Ben, bending slightly to offer me his hand. I took it and allowed him to slide me out of the car. He pulled me out and up and almost into his arms. But he froze.

"I'll get your bags, Miss," Ben said, walking around to the back of the car, "you and Jasper just go on. I know Mrs. Whitlock is anxious to meet you." I looked at Jasper and then back at Ben, wondering if I should let him carry my bags all by himself. It didn't seem fair.

"Just leave them by the stairs, Ben. I can take them upstairs," Jasper said, seeming to see the questioning in my eyes.

"Yes sir," Ben said, pulling out suitcase after suitcase from the back.

"Jasper!" The lady on the front porch steps called again, "Come here!" Jasper turned to look at me and held out his hand, prompting me to take it. I laced my fingers with his and he led me towards the front steps of the house.

"Mom," he said, when we were standing on the ledge below her, "this is Alice, my girlfriend. Alice, this is my mother, Maria Whitlock." Jasper did a hand sweep between us and smiled during the standard introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Mrs. Whitlock said, wrapping her arms awkwardly around me. I glance at Jasper and he mimics the hug, so I wrapped my arms around her too. She smelled like she's been working in the kitchen all day. She smelled of flour and pastries and other kitchen paraphernalia.

"Uh, Mom," Jasper cleared his throat. His mom chuckled and released her grasp on me.

"All right, I get it," she teased, throwing up her hands, "you want to keep her all to yourself, right? Fine, fine, fine." My face flushed and my eyes widened. Mrs. Whitlock turned back to me, "Only kidding, dear." She smiled and it seemed sincere, despite the awkward hug only moments earlier.

"Mom," Jasper started, his voice held a tone of warning. She just smiled and brushed him off with a wave of her hand and a slight dance back into the house. Once her back had safely disappeared behind the corner of the open door, Jasper turned to me. "I told you so." He smiled his crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I think she's… cool." I said, unsure of how exactly to phrase Mrs. Whitlock.

"Well then. Shall we go inside?" He asked, holding open the door and gesturing to the open hallway and landing.

"Sure," I said. But before I stepped inside, I took a quick glance behind us where Ben had set the luggage. He was leaning against the car, apparently trying to give us privacy.

"After you, Darlin'," Jasper said, continuing to hold open the door. I stepped inside, relishing in the cool blast that came from the air conditioned house. It was a welcomed relief from the sunshine outside that seemed to get hotter by the minute.

"Wow," I gasped, talking in the perfectly decorated house. Everything complimented everything else. Just like outside where the wild birds seemed groomed as they sat in the polished bird bath that sat between the clipped hedges.

"And she was mad when I wouldn't let her do my apartment," Jasper chuckled.

"Here are your bags, Miss," Ben said startling me by placing my bags at my feet.

"Thanks." I reached into my purse to retrieve some money but then froze, not sure if I was supposed to do that. Jasper reached out and placed a hand on my arm. I glanced up and he shook his head slightly before he turned to Ben.

"Join us for dinner tonight, would you?" He asked so casually, his southern accent dripping off the vowels.

"Thank you, Jasper, but I already have plans." Ben glanced away slightly. I shot Jasper a questioning look and he just smiled.

"Alright. Well you have a good rest of the day. Enjoy your weekend." Jasper gave a slight wave as Ben headed out the door and down the steps. Jasper turned back to me and bent down, retrieving my bags and slinging them, along with his, over his shoulder. "Ready to see your room?" He smiled and I nodded. I couldn't wait. It'd been a long time since I'd been in such a luxurious house.

I followed closely behind Jasper as we ascended a beautiful staircase. The railing was a beautiful cherry oak with intricate designs. I found myself absently tracing a rose on the banister as we reached the top landing.

"This is so beautiful," I mumbled, letting my fingers traces the leaves and move on to the next one.

"My great grandfather built the original house, which is now just the living room and office. My grandfather and father have done a lot in editions." Jasper explained casually as he led me down a long hallway with doors flanking each side. "Now if you were impressed with the banister, wait until you see your room."

I paused next to him and watched as he slowly pushed open a door. He walked inside and placed my bags down on the floor in front of him. Turning, he flipped on the light and it illuminated a beautiful bedroom.

"Jasper, it's-"

"I think my mom redid it. It looks a lot better than the last time someone slept in here."

"Too much," I finished, taking in the beautiful honey oak wood of the bed and matching dressers. The bed was a four post bed with a sheer white canopy. The canopy's ends were tied with ribbons around the posts. The walls were a soft beige color, lighter tan really. The bed spread and pillows were a soft rose pink and I immediately felt comforted. The room was beautiful.

"Alice," Jasper whispered. I didn't realize he was standing so close. I could smell his Stetson cologne and the musty scent that is _just Jasper_. His chest was slightly pushed against my shoulder and I knew if I turned around I would be so close to him.

"Yes?" I managed, my voice quivering on the one syllable word.

"_Nothing_ is too much for you," he said, his lips played against my ear. "I want you to be comfortable the whole time we are here, understand?" I nodded meekly. I couldn't speak. He knew his affect on me and yet he still pulled stunts like this. "Why don't you put away your things and meet me back down stairs? My father will be out of work soon and we will be having dinner shortly."

I glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand and noticed that it was getting late. I was surprised, it didn't seem like we'd been here that long. He turned and started to leave the room, lingering a little longer in the doorway then necessary.

I took my time putting my clothes in the drawers. The task was hardly time consuming, but I _wanted_ to take my time. The longer it took me to color coordinate, organize, and fold my clothes, the longer it would take me to get down stairs.

Which meant two things. One, I would be away from Jasper longer. That was most definitely a con. Two, I wouldn't have to go through any more awkward moments with his mom. That was definitely a pro.

**JPOV**

"Jasper, I'm so glad you're home!" My mother said after relinquishing her grasp on me. "It's so nice to see you! How have you been? Are you keeping busy? It sure looks like you are. Oh, I'm just so thrilled to have my little boy back home!" She rambled on, and on, and on.

I looked past her to the stove where dinner was cooking. "When is dad coming home?" I asked, preparing myself. I had been dreading this part of the day since we boarded the flight in Seattle.

"Oh, I'd say," she glanced at the clock, "in about thirty minutes. Why?"

"No reason, mom." I said casually, taking an apple from the fruit basket on the table and brushing it off on my shirt before biting into it.

"So, Jasper. Alice?" My mom hinted not so subtly. I smiled behind the rind of my apple. She was a gossiper, my mother was, and I'd bet most of Ozona knew that 'Little Jasper Whitlock' was bringing home a girl.

"What about Alice?" I tried to stop the smug grin from spreading across my face.

"Exactly. What _about_ her. Tell me how you met, where did you take her for your first date, have you kissed her?" I rolled my eyes at her last comment. My mother was acting like a thirteen year old and she knew it. She had a tendency to get over excited.

"It isn't that interesting of a story, mom. She answered my ad for a roommate. That's how we met. I took her to a French restaurant near Mount Saint Helen's, and that was our first date." I tried to conclude my sentence there.

"Are you in love with her, Jasper? Do you think she's the one? Am I getting grandchildren?" My mom practically gleamed with the last question. I just chuckled, tossing the apple core into the trash can.

"Mom, be serious. We haven't even discussed that." I moved to sit up on the edge of the counter, but my mom grabbed the stirring spoon and hit my hand with it.

"Do _not_ sit on my new counters!" She warned with a smile. "And Jasper, _be serious_. I'm in my fifties! If I don't get grandchildren now, then I'll be too old! You know my friend from church, Mrs. Rycroft just had her fifth grandbaby. A little girl. Her _fifth_!" I shook my head and sighed.

"Mom-"

"Ah ah ah! No more discussion on this topic. It's making me feel way too old," my mom said, her voice was serious, but I could see the slight smile on her face. "Taste this." She held out a spoon with dark liquid on it. I bent down and took the spoon in my mouth, tasting the sweet chocolate.

"That's good. What is that for?" I asked as she rinsed off the spoon and dried it before putting it back on the counter.

"Chocolate Mousse," she said, "for the cherry and chocolate mousse cake I'm making. I hope Alice likes this kind of thing, I didn't ask her."

"Well, it's good. I'm sure she'll enjoy it." I reached for the spoon to dip in into some of the cherry juice sitting in a bowl opposite the mousse.

"No! No more!" My mom shouted, slapping my hand again like I was a five year old. "You can eat it for desert but right now I need you to take the chicken out of the oven and add the lemon juice. I have to go change; your father will be here soon."

She slipped out of the kitchen and I could just barely hear her footsteps as she ascended the stairs. I reached for the stove door and opened it, pulling out the chicken and placing it on the counter. I found the lemon juice my mother had been talking about and I basted the chicken slightly.

"Hi," I heard Alice's soft voice and I turned around. She was standing in the entryway to the kitchen. She'd changed her clothes into something a lot more formal. She tugged at the light sleeves of the light pink shirt she wore. She was wearing a black knee-length skirt along with the top, but she looked beautiful. She caught my gaze and stumbled, "I- I didn't know what to wear for dinner, s-so I wore-"

"You look beautiful," I said, dropping the marinater and crossing the kitchen to wear she was standing. I placed my hands on her arms to stop her fidgeting. "I mean it." I bent down and kissed her cheek, moving my lips along her jaw slightly before joining her lips with mine.

She hesitated for a moment before kissing me back. Her arms were still clutched in my hands so I placed them around my neck, forcing her to stand on her tip-toes. I could taste the light gloss she had put on her soft lips and I wondered slightly if she could taste the chocolate mousse on mine. That thought alone sparked a million thoughts in a direction I did not want to go in before my father came home.

So reluctantly, I pulled out of the kiss, opening my eyes and taking in her radiant form once again. Her lips were still parted as she tried to regulate her breathing. I wanted to kiss her again. I wanted to scoop her up into my arms and take her to my room where I could reenact whatever she was dreaming about on the plane. I wanted to, but I couldn't.

"Come here," I instructed, untangling her arms from behind my neck and standing up. I took her hand in mine and led her to the counter where the lemon and white wine chicken sat in its oven pan, still marinating. "Close your eyes and open your mouth and you will get a big surprise." I chuckled at the old rhyme as I reached for a spoon. Alice laughed slightly and closed her eyes. She parted her lips once again.

I dipped the spoon into the chocolate and held it out to her lips. I slowly let the bottom of the spoon graze her lips, leaving a bumpy trail of mousse in its way. I wanted to kiss it off. Or lick it off. But I knew these thoughts were so inappropriate before a family dinner so I resisted.

"Taste," I instructed. Alice let her tongue peak out from behind her teeth and lips. She allowed just the tip of it to graze her lips, and I had to close my eyes to fight the inevitable hard-on I would receive if I watched. _Why did I do this_? _It's plain torture!_ I scolded myself, knowing I didn't have the restraint I used to have before. Before Alice was _my_ girlfriend. Before she was _mine_.

"Mmm, that's _so_ good!" Her voice held a slight moan and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. "Jasper? Jasper, are you okay?" Her voice lost that moan and turned into pure panic. I brought one of my hands to my forehead and pressed, nodding slightly.

"I'm fine," I admitted, not opening my eyes. I felt a pressure on the my other hand, the hand holding the spoon. _Don't look. Oh God, do _not_ look. _But I looked. I had to. Alice had taken the end of the spoon in her mouth, licking off the excess mousse. _Oh God…_ Her pink lips surrounded the neck of the spoon and her mouth seemed to devour the bowl. That was it. I was so done for. She looked up at me from under her dark, thick lashes before releasing the spoon.

I'd never questioned Alice before, but I was starting to wonder where she was learning this stuff. And, if she had any idea how mad she was driving me.

**APOV**

I must admit, that mousse was exceptionally good. And that kiss was probably a million times better. I knew we only had a short time left together before dinner but I didn't want it to end. I was having so much fun, and I was being _bold_. I'd never done anything like that before, but Jasper seemed to like it.

"Alice, I-"

"Oh good! You're here, Alice, dear." Jasper was interrupted once again by his mother. She was entering the kitchen, her small heeled shoes clicking on the floor. She was dressed in a black knee length dress, which made me feel even better about my address. "Jasper, please go change for dinner. Your father is pulling into the garage _as we speak_!"

I glanced at Jasper, taking in his dark jeans and white shirt. _I_ thought he looked fine. His white shirt was just tight enough that his defined muscles were slightly visible and his bare arms were striking in the soft light from the kitchen. Jasper smiled, he had caught me staring. I blush slightly and averted my gaze.

"All right," Jasper said softly before hurrying out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Now, don't worry, dear, Mr. Whitlock is a very nice man," she said sweetly, giving me a smile. "When he wants to be of course," she added under her breath. She went towards the counter and checked on the chicken. "Perfect," she exclaimed.

"Can I help with anything, Mrs. Whitlock?" I asked, feeling useless just standing around in her huge kitchen.

"Oh, no! I wouldn't dream of having you lift a finger. You're a _guest_. Why don't you go wait in the dining room, it's too your left as you enter the hallway." She suggested going back to her task of removing the chicken and placing it on a serving dish.

"If you're sure…" I hesitated and watched as she nodded her head slightly. I took that as an acknowledgement and I turned, leaving her in the kitchen.

I passed down the hallway she told me to go down. The walls were covered in pictures that ranged from older pictures in black and white to newer pictures from various photographers. There were school pictures galore of Jasper, from baby age to high school graduation. His honey blonde hair and blue eyes remained constant even as he grew.

I paused to look at a picture of Jasper in a handmade frame. He looked to be about four or five years old and he was sitting on someone's lap with a huge acoustic guitar across his little lap. The smile on his face was contagious and I couldn't help but smile along with him.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, the comfort and warmth that radiated from them let me know immediately that it was Jasper. I felt his chin come to rest on my shoulder and with every exhale, his warm breath coursed over my neck, making me shiver slightly against his frame.

"What are you doing, Darlin'?" Jasper asked, tightening his grip slightly around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

"Taking a walk down memory lane," I said. "Although I think this walk would be better if I had a guide." I smiled cheekily and turned in his grasp so that I could look at him. He had changed his shirt from the simple white tee to a longer sleeved white dress shirt. The top two buttons were undone, exposing just a hint of that glorious chest.

"Hmm, you think so?" He smiled, the crooked, Jasper smile I'd come to love.

"I _know_ so," I replied.

He bent his head down, waves of honey-blonde hair falling into his face and brushing against my forehead. He slowly pressed his lips against mine. I sighed into the kiss and reached my arms around his neck, playing with the strands of hair that hung there. His tongue ran across my lips, causing me to gasp and part them. He dove in, and I allowed him to. Our tongues danced in a battle for, not dominance, but_ leadership_. His won and I gladly surrendered. He pulled back slightly, allowing us both air before his lips came back down in a kiss full of love and adoration. I had no idea you could fall for someone as fast as I had Jasper, but somehow I did, _we_ did. He didn't move to part my lips again, but he continued kissing me, slowly, lovingly.

Finally, he ended the kiss, with a sweet peck on my lips and then my cheek. I smiled as I stared into his blue eyes.

"So the tour?" He asked with another smile, one which I returned. I turned back around in his arms to face the wall of pictures once again.

"You looked happy," I commented, going back to the picture of Jasper and the guitar.

"Mmhmm," he hummed slightly in my ear, his chin once again resting on my shoulder.

"Do you play? Guitar?" I asked, leaning back into his chest, letting him support me.

"I haven't for a long, long time. But I do still have my guitar." He said quietly, almost as if he was embarrassed by the fact that he played. Or maybe he said it quietly so only I could hear, as if he was telling me a secret or something.

"Would you play for me?" I asked, keeping the same quiet tone. He sighed slightly and pressed a kiss to my neck.

"Maybe," I could feel him shrug his shoulders. "It depends."

"On?" I questioned, wanting to know what terms and conditions there could possibly be.

"One, you let me take you somewhere so I can give you a private concert. Two, I get to play whatever I want. And three, you don't laugh at me." I laughed and quickly stopped myself.

"I won't laugh, I promise." I said sincerely, still looking at the picture of Jasper and the way too big guitar.

"Shall we continue?" Jasper asked softly. I nodded and we continued down the hall. He tried to hurry past the rest of the school pictures, but I got a good look at every one of them. From kindergarten Jasper to High School graduate Jasper, a procession of pictures detailing the story of a growing boy into a man lined the rest of the hall. It was beautiful, a nice tribute to past memories. I caused me to remember the fireplace mantle at my home in Mississippi where a similar procession lined the ledge.

I stopped in front of a picture by the graduation photo. It was of Jasper in a tuxedo with a beautiful blonde girl wrapped around his arm. She was tall and statuesque. One look at her and my self-esteem plummeted. I wanted to hide; there was no way I could compare to her. They fit together so well, their blonde heads tilted slightly towards each other.

"Alice," Jasper pulled me to look at him, "that picture means _nothing _to me. I swear, Alice, please, look at me." He pulled my face up to his, to meet his gaze.

"How do I compare to that, Jasper? Look at her, then me. She's beautiful and perfect. Look at how well you two fit together." I couldn't look at him, I averted my gaze. _She_ was the one he lost his virginity to. Now I had a face to identify with the story. _She_ was, and probably _is_ everything I'm not.

"You fit right here," Jasper pulled me to him, my head resting on his chest, my ear right over his heart. "She could never hear my heart, Alice. She never knew what is sounded like, how it beat, how it ticked. This is proof. Proof that it beats _only_ for you. I might not have known it then, but I certainly know it now."

His words were so soothing and so sincere. I believed him, how could I not?

"Jasper, my boy!" A loud voice echoed down the hallway and I jumped out of the warm embrace Jasper held me in.

"Hello, Dad," Jasper said, slowly extending his hand to greet his father with a very gentlemanly handshake.

"Ah, and is this the Miss Alice your mother's been blabbing about?" Mr. Whitlock asked, his eyes raking over me. I felt squeamish and sick. There was something about this guy I found untrusting. Mr. Whitlock wore a dark dress shirt and slacks, his polished black shoes were shiny, and if I peered close enough, I could see my reflection.

"Dad, this is Alice, my girlfriend. Alice, this is my father, David Whitlock." Jasper introduced us the same way he had earlier with his mother, but there was no awkward hug, no teasing smile. Mr. Whitlock just nodded and continued talking to Jasper.

"So, Jasper, it's good to have you back home, son. What do you say about going into the dining room and waiting for your mother to bring out the food, hmm?" Without waiting for a response, Mr. Whitlock continued on his merry way past us and down towards the end of the hall.

I glanced at Jasper and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Excuse my father; he's not a people person." Jasper held out his hand and I placed mine in it. "May I escort a woman to dinner?" Jasper said, using his full southern charm and crooked smile on me. I nearly melted on the spot when he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

We went the rest of the way down the hallway before turning a corner and entering a beautiful dining room. A huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, the crystals casting a beautiful shower of sparkles on the walls.

Mr. Whitlock sat at the head of the table. The table matched the walls, a beautiful cherry wood like the rest of the house. The chairs appeared to be black velvet cloth and I was intimidated. The place mats were beautiful and I had no doubt that the silverware on the table was real silver.

"Well don't just stand there like gapping fools, have a seat, _have a seat_," Mr. Whitlock said, gesturing to the other seats around the table. Jasper nodded and led me over towards a chair. Pulling it out like a gentleman, Jasper helped me get situated before pushing me back to the table. He crossed to the other side and sat in the seat across from me.

"I say, where _is_ your mother?" Mr. Whitlock asked, glancing around the room. Mrs. Whitlock came through the door carrying a big plate of chicken.

"Jasper, would you mind helping me?" She asked as she put down the plate in the center of the table. Jasper stood and waited next to his mother.

"Do you need help, Mrs. Whitlock?" I asked, praying silently that she did so I wouldn't have to stay here in this room _alone_ with Mr. Whitlock.

"No dear, it's okay. We've got it," she turned on her heels with Jasper in tow and they disappeared into a swinging door to the kitchen.

I looked down at my lap, picking at a loose string on my skirt.

"What do you think of Ozona, Miss Alice?" Something in his voice, the way he said _Miss Alice_ made me feel both comfortable and uncomfortable. If that's even possible.

"Oh, it's very beautiful. You've got a lovely property, Mr. Whitlock. I absolutely love your house," I rambled, feeling exposed without Jasper near me.

"Well, you're full of compliments, aren't you, Miss Alice," Mr. Whitlock smiled, and I was unnerved even more.

Finally, Jasper and Mrs. Whitlock came back out, each carrying two bowls of food. When everything was placed on the table, I noticed just how extensively Mrs. Whitlock had gone on preparing this dinner. There was salad, many sides including green beans, corn, and mashed potatoes, and of course the center piece, the lemon and white wine chicken.

Mrs. Whitlock took her seat at the bottom of the table, opposite Mr. Whitlock. Jasper sat across from me again, giving me a slight smile as he slid into his chair.

"Please, help yourselves," Mrs. Whitlock said, waving a hand over the table. I watched as Mr. Whitlock cut the chicken, taking and un-boned chicken breast for himself. He then proceeded to dish out the rest of his salad and sides before passing the dishes down the table. "Our _guest_," Mrs. Whitlock said, passing first the salad and then the chicken to me.

"Thank you," I took a very small piece of chicken and a little salad, not wanting them to think I was rude. I glanced slightly at Mr. Whitlock's heaping plate and shook my head slightly. Adding a few sides, I passed the plates to Mrs. Whitlock. Who proceeded to get her food and then Jasper got his.

We ate in a relative silence for a few minutes before Mrs. Whitlock spoke.

"So, Alice, tell us about yourself," her voice was sweet and her eyes were pleading as she took a bite of salad.

"There's really not a lot to tell," I mumbled, pushing a piece of chicken around my plate. I felt something touch my leg and I jumped, clattering my silverware on the table. Mr. Whitlock gave me a questioning look and Mrs. Whitlock looked concerned.

"Are you all right, Alice?" Mrs. Whitlock asked. I felt the same thing touch my leg and travel slightly up my calf. I looked across the table at Jasper. He gave me a slight wink and I realized the object was his foot.

"Quite, thank you." I said, lifting the piece of chicken to my lips and eating it. Jasper continued to stroke my leg with his foot.

"So, what is there to know about you?" Mrs. Whitlock asked again.

"There's not much-" I paused. I better start talking now, otherwise I'd probably never hear the end of it. "I was born in a small town in Mississippi. My parents, James and Lisa Brandon-"

"Brandon?!" Mr. Whitlock practically screamed. "From Biloxi?" His eyes were wide and wild as fire. His hands were shaking and his body was tense.

"Yes? Why?" I asked, startled by his actions and appearance. Jasper and Mrs. Whitlock looked taken aback also.

"Excuse me," Mr. Whitlock stood up abruptly and left the room in a flash. I was confused and hurt. I didn't know what I did to make him so angry. I felt tears prick behind my eyes and I brought my hands up to cup my face.

Without any word of excuse or thanks, I ran out of the dining room and back towards the stairs. Hurrying up them, I prayed I wouldn't run into Mr. Whitlock. I scurried down the hallway and flew into my room. The tears were big and fat as they rolled down my cheeks.

I flung myself on my bed and hugged a plush pillow to me. I tried to stop the tears, I tried to analyze the situation reasonably, but I couldn't.

_I didn't do anything. I barely said anything. What could he have been so upset about? Oh God, what did I do?_

I could feel my face getting sticky from both the tears and the sweat from my crying. My forehead hurt from the wrinkle forming between my eyebrows. I cried even harder realizing how much of a mess I must look right now.

I really wished I didn't have to say anything about my life. I wish somehow we could just bypass that whole topic, but apparently you can't. Jasper's parents were just curious, or, at least, his mother was. His father seemed upset about my parents and Biloxi for some reason. _But why_?

I closed my eyes for a second, trying to calm down.

"Alice, Darlin', wake up," Jasper's voce was so close, but I couldn't find him in the darkness. I tried to breathe and got a mouthful of pillow. I rolled over and hissed as the light from the lamp in my room hit my face and my swollen eyes.

Jasper was sitting on the end of the bed, a concerned look on his face. I don't remember falling asleep, but I must've.

"My head hurts," I stated simply. Jasper smiled softly and reached his hand out, pressing his index finger to the spot right between my eyebrows. It hurt and I reeled back, hissing again.

"I brought you some Excedrin, and I put a glass of water on your nightstand," Jasper said, handing me the two pills. I reached for the glass and took a sip, swallowing the pills one by one.

"Uh, thank you Jasper," I sighed, leaning my head back slightly. Jasper scooted closer to me and wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders.

"Anytime, Alice. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it? About anything?" Jasper asked, placing a soft kiss on my cheek, which I'm sure was salty with tears.

"I don't know what I did," I sobbed softly. "I just don't know," I cried, more tears rolling down my cheeks. Jasper brushed my tears away with his hands and I smiled slightly. He cared so much about me.

"I don't understand why my father acted that way either, to be honest." Jasper continued to wipe my cheeks, and he started to lightly massage my shoulders and back. "On a plus side, I brought you something sweet," Jasper pulled a plate out from behind him. It held a single piece of chocolate mousse cake with a cherry sauce dribbled lightly over it.

"Mmm, thanks!" I smiled, a genuine smile. I reached for the plate and the fork that was laying on it.

"Ah ah," Jasper teased, holding the plate back. He cut off a piece of the cake and held it out on the fork. I smirked and opened my mouth. He placed the cake between my lips and I ate it, savoring the rich, light taste of the chocolate and the sweet sour taste of the cherry sauce.

Jasper fed me the rest of the cake, occasionally stealing pieces for him. Mrs. Whitlock was a very good cook. That I could from the pieces of chicken I'd eaten earlier and the cake which Jasper had just fed me.

"Your mom is a really good cook," I said, feeling the need to voice my opinion. Jasper smiled and placed the plate on the floor.

"Well, I'm sure she'd really appreciate you saying that, although I'm going to warn you, she doesn't cook like this every night." He ducked his head and whispered in my ear, "I think she was trying to impress you."

I laughed, and the action took more effort than I thought it would. "Oh?"

"Mmhmm. And I also think a certain Whitlock heir is trying to impress you too," Jasper kissed my cheek, trailing the kisses down my neck and across my collar bone.

"Well, you can't believe everything you think, right?" I gasped as he blew slightly on my chest, making goose bumps appear all over my skin.

"Ah, but you see I can. I'm usually correct and I have a feeling I'm spot on." Jasper trailed his kisses back across my collar bone to my ear. I shivered as his lips kissed behind my ear. "But I also think you should get some rest, Alice, before tomorrow. You need to sleep."

I nodded slightly and moved to lay my head down on the pillows. Jasper picked up the plate and stood up. He grabbed my empty glass before he started to cross the room. I reached out my hand and grabbed his wrist, prompting him to turn around.

"Jasper?" I asked, from my spot on the bed.

"Yes, Alice?" He questioned back, not putting down the plate and glass, but making no effort to take his wrist out of my grasp.

"Please don't leave me," I begged.

"I'm not going anywhere, Alice. I'm right across the hall if you need anything," Jasper looked at me with his concerned blue eyes.

"No, please stay with me? Tonight? Please?" I'd gone from begging to pleading and I knew I was pouting. I was upset and everything was so different from anything I'd been used to. I needed something familiar and Jasper was perfect.

"Alice-"

"Don't say 'no', _please_. Just tonight. _Please?_" Jasper sighed and placed the glass and plate back down on the nightstand.

"All right," he agreed, walking to the other side of the bed and climbing under the cover's with me. He slid an arm around my waist and pulled my back against his front. "Comfy?" He asked, shifting his position slightly so that he could have a pillow.

"Very," I yawned.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I must've. Cuddled against Jasper's warm, comforting body, I fell into the best sleep I've ever had in my life.

**Well, there you go. Please review and tell me if you liked it! I enjoyed writing this chapter! :)**

**Aly**


	11. Important

Hi guys, I'm Gina, Alli's best friend…

Some of you may know this, and some of you may not. Alli's been battling breast cancer for over a year. She's had a lot of ups and downs, but right now, she's in some pretty bad shape. She feels so guilty for leaving you guys with nothing, so she wanted me to at least explain what was happening. She's asked me to tell you that she cannot apologize enough for this. I don't know why she's apologizing so much. It's not her fault, but it's what she wanted me to tell you all.

I'll be posting this message on her other stories. Please wish her luck and pray if that's what you do. She needs it.

Thanks,

Gina


End file.
